Our Story
by carolinaheart
Summary: One night and he forgot the last seven years of his life. Hahn/Sloan
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I feel there are not enough Hahn/Sloan stories so I'm adding to them. It takes place more or less right after the last episode before the writers strike (the last one that aired).

424242424242424242442424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Mark Sloan shook his head as he stepped outside the hospital doors. He could not help but to think about what Dr. Erica Hahn had told him earlier that evening. He was 'too pretty,' that was new, something he had never heard before. He had also never been turned down by someone because they worked together. Mark Sloan was just not used to rejection.

As he headed across the street, he heard the sound of screeching tires and two cars colliding into each other. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Mark Sloan awoke to beeping hospital monitors and the sound of voices in the room. Through his blurred vision he could make out two figures standing at the foot of his bed. One was a female with shoulder length blonde hair, and the other, a man slightly taller than his companion. Both were wearing standard hospital issued scrubs.

"How is he?" asked the female voice. It was obvious from her tone she was very concerned about the patient.

"We won't be sure how bad the damage is until he wakes up. The good news is that he did no slip into a coma," answered the other figure.

"Well, how long until he wakes up?"

"It could be a couple of hours, or it could be…" A groan from the patient in question interrupted the conversation.

Mark opened his eyes fully. As his vision began to clear, he started to recognize his surroundings. He was in a hospital, Seattle Grace to be precise. The scrubs both doctors, the figures that had been standing in the room, had 'SGH' stamped onto the chest pocket. The man's voice he had heard earlier belonged to Derek Shepard, his former best friend, who was now shining a light into his eyes. On his other side of him, stood the new cardio thoracic attending Dr. Erica Hahn. He could not quite figure out why she looked like she had come close to loosing her best friend.

"How do you feel Mark?" Derek asked as he put the light away.

"My head hurts. A lot." Mark said putting his right hand to his head.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when it crashes into a steering wheel." Derek said.

"What do you mean, 'crashes into a steering wheel'?"

"Mark, you were in a car accident last night." Erica finally said something as she moved closer to the bed and took his left hand into both of hers. "You were unconscious when they brought you to the hospital."

"Mark looked at Erica confused. She was holding his hand when he clearly remembered her telling him that she did not have romantic relationships with colleagues. "Hahn are you okay?" Mark asked.

Erica was taken aback by the tone he used to ask her the question. It was as if he was insinuating she was behaving strangely. "I'm perfectly fine Mark. Why?"

"Well for one thing, you're holding my hand. After what you said earlier, before you left with Callie, I think this crosses some sort of line. Don't ya' think?" Mark explained.

Erica looked at Derek and shook her head. She then let go of his hand and sat on one of the empty chairs in the room.

"Mark, what is the last thing you remember?" Derek asked.

"I walked out of the hospital and I was on my way to Joe's to crash Callie and Hahn's girl night when I heard a car accident happen down the street."

"Derek looked over at Eriva and she shrugged her shoulders. "What else do you remember from that day?" Derek asked.

"It was the day Bailey's kid came in. You," he pointed to Hahn, "refused to let Bailey in on the surgery to hold his hand."

"Do you remember anything else?" inquired Derek. Mark shook his head.

Both Derek and Erica looked at each other. Derek's face held sympathy while hers held a look of both shock and horror.

"That was seven years ago, Mark." Derek explained. It was Mark's turn to feel out of place. He shook his head and put both hands on his head. As he dragged them down his face, the glint of silver on his left ring finger caught his attention. He stared at it confused. He then looked over to Erica, who was watching him intently.

She stood up and walked back to him and stood by his side. She played with her own wedding rings. "We've been married for five years."

424242424242424244242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242442424242424242

**AN:** So probably predictable start but I have a plan. Also I know it was a short chapter but the others will be longer (by longer I mean 1000 words each). I will only keep writing if enough people are interested. So please review (it let's me know someone is reading).


	2. Chapter 2

Mark sat quietly in his hospital bed. He was at a loss for words. Erica had left fifteen minuets ago to get something to eat. Derek had been checking in on him what felt like every five minuets. Shaking his head Mark closed his eyes. An hour ago he found out he did not remember the last seven years of his life. From the looks of it, a lot had happened in those seven years. For one he had gotten married. He, Mark Sloan, the man who flirted with almost every woman he laid eyes on, had gotten married.

Derek stepped in for the second time in fifteen minuets to see how Mark was doing. Every other time Derek checked on his patient, Mark said nothing. Other than getting up to use the bathroom, he had hardly moved. This time, however, Mark decided it was time to get some information. "So," he said. "I married Hahn."

"Apparently," Derek said sitting down in the vacated chair.

"I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me." Mark smirked. "So how did it happen, me winning her over?"

"Honestly I don't know." Derek said.

"You don't know? What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Well, you and I had a bit of a falling out." Derek said. Mark just stared at him not quite comprehending what he was saying. "To be honest, I didn't know who you were married to until last night. You went on vacation then came back wearing a wedding band like it was no big deal."

"Oh." Mark said. "What happened to make us have a falling out? You just showed me the spot where you're going to build your house."

"You got tired of hearing about my problems with Meredith, and I said some things I should not have said."

"I can see how that could happen, considering that is all you talk about."

"Talked about. Over the years you and I've become nothing more than colleagues. Occasionally we go out for a drink at Joe's but other than that…" Derek explained.

"I see. Well if you can't tell me about my life, tell me about what's been up with you." Mark suggested.

"I dated Rose for a few months then we ended it. I eventually got back together with Meredith and we got married about a year after you started wearing a wedding band. We built a house at the spot I showed you and we have a three year old daughter named Jenna."

"I guess congratulations then."

"Thanks, again. You said that the first time I told you too." Derek said. "If you want to learn more about what's happened, I suggest you ask Hahn."

"Ask Hahn what?" Erica said as she came back from her excursion in search of food.

"I'll come by before you check out, Mark. Dr. Hahn," Derek said as he made his exit.

"Dr. Shepard," Erica acknowledged the neurosurgeon before he left the room. She then put the two sub sandwiches she brought back on the night stand and sat down in a chair next to Mark's bed. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"I asked Derek about how I won you over," Mark said.

"Really?" She asked unimpressed.

"I thought maybe he would know, considering we were mending our friendship." Mark explained. "But he didn't know that we," Mark moved his finger between the two of them, "were even married."

"Uhuh," Erica took a bite into one of the sandwiches she brought back.

"Did anyone at the hospital know we were married?"

Erica nodded her head and finished swallowing before she responded. "Richard and Callie both knew. Richard knew because he's the chief and he had to know, and Callie because she's our friend and she came to the wedding."

Mark looked at the other sandwich that was left on the table. He picked it up, examined it and then took a bite.

"I wouldn't poison my husband, Mark." She said as she watched him eat his sandwich. "I love you," she said barely above a whisper, more to herself than to anyone else.

The two finished their meal in silence. And a few minuets after they were done, Erica spoke up again. "It was more my decision than yours. You could care less whether or not people at the hospital knew. But you already know the reason why I cared. It's the same excuse I used for not starting a relationship with you in the first place: 'In order to do my job, I have to leave who I am outside of the hospital doors.' And it has worked for us. It makes work more interesting."

"How is it more interesting if were not making out in the halls or having sex in empty on call rooms?" Mark asked semi-seriously.

Erica smirked and shook her head. "We still flirt throughout the day, at least you do and I use my cunning ways to resist your charms. I always have a good comeback lined up to thwart your attempts. It's a fun game and like I said, it makes life more interesting."

"Right," Mark smiled remembering that before this situation, he had been flirting with the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. "How did we end up getting involved then, if you like your personal life and work life to be separate from each other? I mean, we are still colleagues."

"Well we didn't start out dating…

* * *

Mark walked out into the night after an easy day at the hospital. It had been a couple of weeks since Dr. Hahn had finally given him an excuse as to why she did not want to go out with him. As he stepped into the bar, it seems as if every woman looked up to watch his entrance. Spotting two familiar heads, a blonde and a brunette, he made his way over to their table in the back and sat down with them. "Hello ladies," he said. "Imagine meeting you here." He smirked at his own cleverness.

"Mark this is Joe's, the closest bar to the hospital, of course you'd run into us here." Callie explained.

Erica rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, "What is it that you want Sloan," she asked annoyed.

"Why do I have to want anything? Can I not just come out for a beer after work and happen to run into two of my friends?"

"I would not consider us friends Sloan." Erica said taking another long sip.

"But you do find me attractive," he said suggestively.

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

"That hurts, Hahn."

"Well the truth hurts."

"What about you Callie, do you consider me a friend?"

"Can I say we are on the way to friendship?" Callie asked.

"That works. So, I find nothing wrong with having a beer with an almost friend and a colleague who is attracted to me."

"That whole statement just sounds wrong Mark." Callie laughed. Erica joined in and nodded her head in agreement as she took another sip from her drink.

"I'll tell you what Sloan, you go buy us another round of drinks, and I'll consider becoming your friend." Erica said as she placed her almost empty glass back on the table.

"All right then. I'll be back." Mark stood up from the table and went to the front where the bar was and bought another round of drinks for his almost friend and his colleague that found him attractive.

424242424242424242424242442424242424424242424242424242424242424242424242424242

**AN:** So this is chapter 2. I guess it is kind of AU in a way. Thanks for those who reviewed. I forgot the disclaimer: I am a broke college student who owns nothing. Even though I have a plan, I still take suggestions. As always, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

It was February, a month since the night in the bar, when Mark had bought drinks for Erica and Callie. And he was now, walking through the halls of Seattle Grace looking for someone who'd be interested in going bowling with him that night. During their biweekly bar night, Mark challenged the two talented doctors to a bowling match, men versus women. His neighbor had agreed to join him, Callie and Erica, but at the last minuet he backed out. So now, Mark needed a new partner. He thought about asking one of the ER attendings he had befriended, but he knew the man had a family and would like to spend one of his few nights off with them. So naturally, when he saw Derek Shepard walking towards him, he decided to ask him.

"Derek," Mark called.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?"

"You don't have plans for tonight do you?"

"Nope, I just ended it with Rose, the surgical nurse." Derek said. "So I am free as a bird."

"Great. You're coming bowling with me tonight."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. I need a partner to beat the ladies."

"You know Mark, usually you want to join the ladies not beat them."

"Well these two women are very competitive." Mark explained. "Here's the directions to the alley, meet me there at eight." He handed Derek a piece of paper and then walked off to finish up some paperwork on his last surgery.

* * *

When Derek arrived at the bowling alley, he was surprised to see Mark standing with Drs. Callie Torres and Erica Hahn. He did not know the three of them were friends. As he walked up to the trio he heard Erica say, "I see you invited your boyfriend Mark. How cute. Although, it's not going to help you much." 

"It's good to see you too Dr. Hahn." Derek responded.

"Enough with the pleasantries, let's get this show on the road shall we?" Mark said as he entered their names into the computers.

From the beginning of the game, Erica and Callie took the lead, leaving the two male doctors in the dust. It was obvious from his actions that Mark was frustrated with the projected outcome of the game. Derek, however, was too busy moping about his personal life to be concerned with which direction the game was going in.

"I just don't understand it Mark. I show Meredith plans for a house, our house, and she is upset. Then she gets even more upset when I kiss Rose, one time, and I don't tell her. We were not even really seeing each other then. So, I break it off and start dating Rose," Derek said.

"Could we talk about this later?" Mark asked as he watched Callie bowl another strike.

Derek ignored Mark's plea and continued to discuss his relationship problems. "And now, I break up with Rose and tell Meredith that I was wrong, and she doesn't want anything to do with me. My life is a mess."

Hahn smiled at her bowling partner's achievement and looked over to Mark sympathetically. She could tell that his friend was not making this night enjoyable for him at all. "Shepard," she called. He looked up from his one-sided conversation with Mark at Erica to see what she wanted. "It's your turn to bowl." She explained.

While Derek got up and took his position at the top of the lane, Erica started up a conversation with Mark. "Looks like your date's a bust pretty boy." She teased.

Mark rolled his eyes at the comment. "Had I known all he would talk about was his relationships, I'd have asked someone else, or just played by myself."

Erica could see that the situation was troubling for Mark. Over the past four weeks, she had come to respect and appreciate him more. While he was still a pain in the ass with his constant flirting, he could, on occasion, be a sweet guy and a great friend. So the whole predicament made her feel bad as well. "I'm sorry to hear that you're not enjoying yourself. But as you can see, your pain is my gain." She smiled. Although, she would never let him know she felt that way about him.

On his first try, Derek hit only three pins on the side, leaving the main seven standing. When he went up to bowl again, he was able to knock down three more pins for a grand total of six pins knocked down. It was obvious from his lack of trying that Derek's thoughts were elsewhere. Mark shook his head in disappointment as Derek sat back down next to him.

"Derek," Mark said. "You do know we're loosing right?"

Derek looked up at the screen and shrugged his shoulders and went back to his earlier conversation. At the end of the night, Mark and Derek lost to Callie and Erica, leaving Mark feeling worse than before. He didn't feel bad because they lost, he could get over that. He'd lost to them a couple times before in other games. Mark was angry because Derek did not put any effort into the match. The entire night he moped and complained to Mark about his dysfunctional relationship with Meredith.

Mark waved goodbye to Callie and Erica as they got into their separate cars. He then turned and glared at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked confused by the look he was receiving.

"Did you have fun? I know I didn't. Derek we lost." Mark said.

"It was just a game Mark. You win some, you loose some."

"That is not the point. I've lost games to them before, but I have always been able to _enjoy_ loosing to Hahn and Callie. Tonight, I couldn't wait for it to be over. You have made this night a horrible waste of time," Mark accused.

"What did I do? I thought I was doing you a favor by coming out here and bowling." Derek asked.

"A favor? All you did the entire night was talk about your dying relationship with Meredith Grey and your pathetic love life. Get over it already. Did you ever think the reason she refuses to go out with you again is because she honestly does not like you any more?" Mark turned around and began walking through the parking lot to his car.

Derek was taken aback by Marks comments. "Well at least I have a love life. Rumor around the hospital has it that you haven't been out on a date since Addison left. When was the last time you dated someone, other than my ex-wife?" He called.

Mark stopped in his tracks and turned around. When he looked back at Derek there was a look of pure disgust on his face. "That was a low blow Derek, even for you." And with those final words Mark made his way to his car and headed home.

Derek watched as his former best friend left the parking lot in anger. He had not meant to say those things, but he was tired of the criticism coming from Mark. The two were supposed to be fixing their friendship. And Derek thought that a friend meant someone to talk to when his love life started to go south. Instead, Derek had just completely ruined the potential for him and Mark to ever be as close as they were before everything had changed in New York.

* * *

**AN:** I don't like Derek, in the show or in my story. All he does is complain about Meredith; at least that's what it feels like in the show. So i do have the next couple of chapters written but do not expect the chapters to come out as fast as these are, i'm just on a roll right now. So with that said, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the bowling experience from hell, Mark found himself alone in a bar that was not Joe's. What Derek had said that night was semi-true; Mark had not been on a lot of dates since Addison left. But Mark did not notice that fact until Derek pointed it out. To be perfectly honest, Mark had begun to enjoy spending time with female friends, without them expecting anything other than his opinions and company. It was hard work being a 'man whore,' as they liked to call him. As he contemplated life and nursed his beer, unbeknownst to him, a familiar face walked in.

Dressed in a black V-necked halter dress stopping just above her knees, Erica Hahn stepped into the bar. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun, with a few curly tendrils breaking free from the back. She searched the unfamiliar bar for a secluded spot. Instead, she saw an empty stool at the bar next to her colleague and new friend, Mark Sloan. She walked up and took a seat next to him, but Mark was too lost in his own thoughts to notice anything, or anyone else. Erica called the bartender over and ordered a drink.

"So," she said addressing Mark while looking strait ahead. "Come here often?" She asked.

Mark lifted his head and looked at her. She was simply stunning. He smirked and shook his head. "Nope. What about you?"

"There's a first time for everything right?" She said before she took a sip of the beer the bartender placed in front of here.

"What, may I ask brings you here all dressed up? Have a bad Valentine's day date?" Mark asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. It was terrible. The guy was a babbling idiot. I left before the waiter came to ask about an appetizer. I walked out and found this lovely little place. What about you. Why are you here instead talking up some nurse?"

"Wasn't in the mood. And before you say anything I know its valentine's day." Mark answered.

"So why here at this bar, instead of Joe's?" Erica asked.

"For one thing it is close to my apartment. Meaning when I get drunk, I can walk there instead of paying for a cab. Second, I did not want to be around people from the hospital tonight. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts. So I thought I'd go somewhere where I'd just be another guy in a bar." Mark explained.

"Is that your way of asking me to leave?"

"No! You can stay, I want you to stay. I think it'd be good for me to have a friend around right now."

"In that case, you will be buying my drinks for the evening."

"Why is it that every time we go to a bar, I end up paying for your drinks?"

"Because you are attracted to me and I figure you'll keep buying me drinks because you want to convince me to go out on a date with you." Erica explained downing the rest of her drink.

"I can sort of see your logic. Will it work, me buying you drinks?" Mark smirked as he finished his drink as well.

"Not a chance in hell," Erica smiled. "So, Dr. Sloan what sorrows are you trying to drown tonight?"

"I believe that my friendship with Derek is beyond repair. It's funny, you'd think sleeping with your best friend's wife would be the thing to kill an almost life long friendship to the point of no chance of resuscitation."

"And it didn't?"

"We were beginning to come to terms with everything that happened in New York and put it behind us. But the other night at the alley, after you guys left, things were said, and… I'll leave it at that."

"I see. If you two didn't cause physical damage to each other over those words, perhaps your friendship hasn't completely gone down the drain. Maybe there is still time to save a relationship that obviously means a lot to you." Erica suggested.

"You maybe right."

"I know I'm right. I'm always right."

"You're always arrogant too Dr. Hahn."

"It's not arrogance Mark, its confidence."

Mark rolled his eyes before changing the subject. "I have a couple of friends coming into town in a few weeks, and I'm thinking about having a game night, you in?"

"I might show up, with the proper incentive." Erica said.

"And what would that be?"

"You can not hit on me the entire night."

"I can't make any promises, Hahn." Mark said leaning his head towards her as he took a sip from his new glass of beer.

"Could you at least make an effort?"

"I'll try?"

"That's better than nothing. Who all are you inviting to this game night besides me? Anyone I know?" Erica asked curious to see what type of crowd would be present.

"You, and Callie, Richard, my two friends from LA, and maybe Derek to try and work things out as you put it." Mark said.

"You're inviting the chief?" Erica asked nearly spitting out the beer she had in her mouth.

"Addi and the chief are good friends so why not? She won't get to see him before she leaves. They're in town for some kind of baby making conference."

"Addi? As in Addison Montgomery, the former Mrs. Shepard, also known as Satan around Seattle Grace? Putting here in the same room as her ex-husband does not sound like a good idea for any of you, especially considering your history."

"Derek will have just have to deal. He needs to see everything's not about him any way. As far as the history between me and Addi, we have both moved on to become friends. She's even seeing someone in LA and I'm happy for her." Mark explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mark?"

"Of course I came up with it."

"Whatever, it's your funeral not mine."

Mark rolled his eyes and finished up his drink. "Don' worry about it, everything will work out." He finished his drink and got up from the bar. "I am going home now. Some people have to work in the morning." He said as he paid his tab.

"This was good, talking to you." Erica said as she turned around on the stool.

"Really? Was it good enough for you to let me take you out on a date?" He asked.

"Nope. Nice try though." She got up and the two walked out the door together. "See you tomorrow Sloan." She said before hailing a cab.

Mark watched her taxi until it was out of sight. He then turned around and headed in the direction of his apartment.

**AU:** So the I decided to go ahead and post chapters 4 & 5. Chapter 6 is written and 7 is in the process of being written. When seven is complete, I'll post six. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's apartment was set up for a large group of people to come. He had cleared the living room and put up a large table. On top of the table were three board games still in their boxes—Scrabble, Monopoly and Battle of the Sexes. He was setting out the drinks when the first knock on the door interrupted him.

After he reached the door, Mark looked through the peep whole. To his dismay, the person on the other side had also put their eye to the hole. All he could see was a deep brown pupil. Knowing only one person with brown eyes that would do something like that, Mark opened the door. "Callie," he said. "I'm glad you could make it."

Callie smiled and walked in pulling on the arm of a tall Latino man behind her. "I'm happy that you're happy."

"Who's this?" Mark asked gesturing to the stranger that now stood inside his apartment.

"This is Miguel Sanchez, he's an old friend and my date for the night, I thought it would be nice to have more men since you only invited two. Miguel this is my friend Mark Sloan." Callie said introducing the two men.

"It's nice to meet you Miguel."

"Likewise." He said shaking Mark's hand.

"So, where's the booze?" Callie asked throwing her coat on the back of a chair that was set up around the table."

"No booze until everyone is here Callie." Mark explained as he finished bringing out the chips and cookies.

"That's no fun. Is this all we're having?" Callie asked pointing to the bowls of chips and the plate of cookies.

"No, I ordered a pizza. Hopefully it will get here around the same time as everyone else." Mark said. As he turned to go back into the kitchen, there was another knock on the door. "Callie could you get that?"

Callie opened the door to find one of her newest friends standing behind it, holding a bottle of expensive wine. "Erica thank God you brought wine. Mark won't let me drink 'till the rest of the party is assembled." She said stepping aside to let Erica in.

"Well, if that's what Mark says then I guess no wine yet." Erica walked into the apartment and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, pretty boy, need any help?" She asked placing the wine in his freezer to chill.

"No thank you Hahn. I've got almost everything done."

"Who's the guy Callie brought?"

"She said he's an old friend and her date for the night."

"Right, since you don't need help here, I'm going to go be social." Erica left Mark in the kitchen doing whatever it was he was doing. She went into the room with the table and sat beside Callie, who was looking at the back of the Battle of the Sexes box.

"He seriously thinks that they'd win against us in this game?" She asked.

"Sure we'll win Cal, we're men." Miguel said in jest.

"You keep believing that, what'd you say your name was again?" Erica said.

"Miguel."

"Right, Miguel. You keep believing that if you want to."

"Do you know who else is supposed to be coming?" Callie asked.

Mark walked in and sat something else in the center of the table. "Well, the chief isn't coming. But Addison and Naomi are, as well as Derek."

"Three men against four women, do you really think that's fair?" Erica asked.

"We can defiantly take you." Mark said confidently. A few seconds later there was another knock on the door. Mark stood up and answered it.

"Derek, you made it." Mark said.

"Yeah." Derek stepped in and put his coat on an empty seat. He looked at the others in the room and then to the food that was sitting out on the table.

"Tell me that there is more food than this." Derek said.

"Yeah, there's a pizza on its way. It should be here any second." Mark answered. Right as he was about to sit down there was a knock on the door. Mark went, once again, to the door and pulled it open.

"Delivery," the red head said. Addison handed Mark the boxes of pizza.

"Glad to see you two could make Addi. Although, why do you have the pizza?" Mark asked walking into the room.

Addison and Naomi followed him in. "Well, we met the delivery guy downstairs and asked if the pizza he had was for you. He said yes so we brought it up." Naomi said taking a seat.

"By the way you owe me." Addison smiled taking a seat next to Naomi and across from Derek.

"Addison," Derek said somewhat surprised.

"Derek."

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The entire room was silent, and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Well, Nae and I were in town and Mark invited us over. I think we can all behave like grown-ups and at least be civil." Addison explained.

Derek nodded his head in agreement. "Well," Mark said in efforts to break the built up tension, "I believe we need to do introductions, let's start with Naomi."

"Um, I'm Naomi, from LA. I met Mark in med school along with Addison and Derek." Naomi explained.

"Well, I'm up next I think I've met almost everyone here except Dr. Hahn, and you," Addison said pointing to Callie's date.

"Well then, my name is Miguel and Cal dragged me here for what reason I haven't quite figured out yet. I feel a little intimidated though. Every one here is a doctor except me."

"What is it that you do Miguel?" Derek asked.

"I'm an accountant and I work for Cal's dad. Our families have been close for years." Miguel explained.

"You must really enjoy numbers." Mark said.

"Yeah I do."

Mark looked to Erica, "I believe it is your turn to introduce yourself Hahn."

"I'm Erica Hahn, most people call me Hahn and a select few have the privilege of calling me Erica. I work with Mark, Callie and Shepard." She explained.

"Now that's done with, can I have a drink please?" Callie said exasperated. "everyone's here now and we all know each other."

"Fine Callie, get yourself a drink. It will just make it more fun to beat you." Mark said as he pulled Scrabble from the pile.

Callie rolled her eyes as she stood up and got the wine Erica had put in the freezer earlier. "So, what game are we playing first Mark?" Naomi asked.

"I was thinking scrabble would be fun," He said.

"How do you suggest we play this game? There are way too many people for each person to play by themselves." Addison said.

"We can have teams." Derek suggested.

"Really, and how do you suppose we break up into teams. There are an odd number of people." Addison pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking Derek and I can be one team, Callie and Miguel another team which leaves you, Naomi, and Hahn on another team." Mark said.

"Do you really think that's wise Mark, considering whenever we play, I kick your ass? Even with Callie on your team, you still lost." Erica said.

"She's right Mark. Erica should be a team all by herself." Callie said sitting back down with a glass of wine in hand. Both Callie and Erica were referring to the Scrabble night they held each week. The past few times, Callie and Mark joined together in an attempt to de-throne Erica as queen of Scrabble.

"Okay, so Hahn you are on your own, think you can handle that?" Mark asked.

"Bring it on," Erica said accepting the challenge.

From the start of the game, Erica took the lead, using big words to gain points. But as the game went on, Addison and Naomi began to catch up. Eventually both teams had pulled out so far ahead that it became just a competition between the two of them. For the most part, Naomi sat back and watched as Addison created word after word. The group in Mark's apartment began to take sides in the small war.

"Aww come on Addison that's a wimpy word," Callie said disappointed in her friend's recent move. She along with Miguel had taken her side, while Mark and Derek were rooting for Erica.

Erica put down her word which barley pushed her into the lead. "Nice one Hahn," Mark said impressed.

"Thank you Mark." Erica picked up her replacement tiles and inwardly sighed. She could do nothing with the letters in front of her, and hoped Addison couldn't either. But all of her hoping could not stop Addison. She put down a high scoring word and smirked.

"Your go Dr. Hahn," Addison said.

"I'm done. I can't do anything with these letters." Erica said disbelievingly. It had been years since she had lost a game of Scrabble. She had just been de-throned as the Scrabble queen.

"Well it looks like there is a new Scrabble queen Hahn. Congratulations Addi." Mark said.

"Thank you very much. What do I get?" Addison asked.

Mark took out his wallet and pulled out fifty dollars. "You get the money I owe you for the pizza." He smiled and handed it to her.

"Jee thanks," she said rolling her eyes pocketing the bills.

"Addison, look at the time. We've got an early flight out tomorrow," Naomi said. The game between Addison and Erica had lasted longer than anyone expected it to and it was starting to get late.

"You're right Nae. Mark it's been fun and Miguel, Dr. Hahn it was nice to meet you." Addison said getting up and putting on her coat.

"It was nice meeting you as well Addison," Miguel said.

"You just de-throned me Addison, call me Erica."

"Well it was nice meeting you Erica," Addison smiled.

"We defiantly have to do a rematch. I want my crown back." Erica said.

"Of course." Addison turned to Callie and gave her a hug. "You have got to come to LA. No rain."

"Yeah, and we could always do with an orthopedic surgeon at the practice." Naomi said as she too hugged her new friend.

"I kind of like the rain, but I will come to visit." Callie said.

Mark got up to walk his guests to the door. "You need to call me more often Addi, and I want to meet that quack Dr. boyfriend of yours." He said as he hugged her goodbye.

"I don't know Mark." She said as she stepped out into the hall.

Naomi stepped up and hugged Mark. "Oh, so you've heard about Pete. You'll have to come to LA and meet him and everyone else."

"I'll come eventually. Tell Sam that he still owes me twenty bucks from that bet in Med. School." Mark said.

"I will. Bye Derek," Naomi waved. She then stepped out into the hall with Addison and they left, with Mark close behind making sure they got into the cab safely.

When he came back up, he saw Erica, Callie and Miguel putting on their coats. "leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yep, I have an early surgery tomorrow." Erica said. "I'll see you in the morning pretty boy." She then left out the door.

"I, unfortunately also have to go. Need to get my date back at a reasonable time or my dad will kill me. He's supposed to be flying out tomorrow morning to meet some investors. If he misses the plane my dad holds me personally responsible, and that's never good." Callie smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget about bar night."

"I've never missed one yet. It was nice to meet you Miguel." Mark said shaking the other man's hand. He then showed them both out.

Derek stayed behind to help clean up. "Thanks Derek for staying to help me clean." Mark said as he gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me that Addison was going to be here." Derek said.

"I guess I did fail to mention that point."

"Did you expect me to be able to have a good time with my ex-wife in the same room?"

"Well, yeah I thought you could be an adult and get over some of your differences for a change, but I guess I was wrong." Mark said putting the empty pizza boxes into a black trash bag.

"What am I supposed to tell Meredith when she asks who all was here huh? She's just gotten to the point where she trusts me again. How do I tell her I spent the evening with my ex-wife?" Derek asked annoyed and frustrated.

Mark rolled his eyes. "I am tired of it, all of it. Every other thing that comes out of your mouth has to do with Meredith. Has it crossed your mind for a second that everything is not about you? Tonight was supposed to be a night where I could spend time with my friends, I had hoped I could include you in that, but obviously not. Addison was able to get over the fact you were here and have a good time. Why couldn't you?"

Derek just stared at Mark. He pulled on his coat and headed to the door. "Derek, was that all you thought about the entire night?" Mark asked in feigned disbelief.

Derek paused at the door for a few minuets, and then left with out saying anything else.

_This truly is the end of my friendship with Derek_, Mark thought to himself as he finished cleaning up.

* * *

**AN: **This is a long chapter for me. Hope you liked it. As always, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So we started out as friends. That's something new for me." Mark said as he got up out of the hospital bed. Earlier a nurse had come into the room and brought release papers for Mark and Erica to look over.

"Yeah well. That's how it happened." Erica said.

"So what exactly am I wearing home?" Mark asked as he looked down at the hospital gown he was currently wearing. "As nice as this lovely gown is, I'd prefer not to feel a breeze every time I walk."

"I don't know Mark, I'm kind of liking the view I get from behind." Erica teased.

"I suppose it is a nice view, but do you really want to share this view with all of Seattle Grace?" Mark asked.

"No, I don't share very well, which is why I brought you a change of clothes. Everything you need is in the bag. Why don't you go get changed while I take these papers to where they need to go." Erica said handing him a duffle bag.

"Thanks." After she left, Mark began to change into a pair of jeans and a navy polo. Erica came back as he was pulling on a pair of socks.

"Are you almost ready?" She asked as she picked up the jacket she had on her chair and put it on.

"Almost." Mark had finished putting on his shoes and looked around. "Do I have a…"

"Here." Erica held out his black leather jacket for him to put on.

"Thanks," he said shrugging it into place. "Now I'm ready." He started to walk out the door but he was stopped by Derek.

"Hey, you got finished with that paper work fast." Derek said.

"Yeah well, I had some help." Mark smiled in his wife's direction. Derek followed his gaze. Erica just did a shrug.

"Well, I wanted to see you to make sure everything's alright. I don't want you to drive for a while as a precaution. I also don't want you coming into work for at least a week."

"I forgot the last seven years, not how to be a plastic surgeon." Mark said.

"Yeah well, this is another precaution." Derek explained.

"What am I going to do for another week then?" Mark asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask your wife." Both men looked over at Erica who smirked and shrugged her shoulders again.

"Right." Mark said.

"I'll see you next week then. Dr. Hahn." Derek said as he exited the room.

Mark looked to Erica, "A week, at home?"

"Don't look like that Mark. Our house is fairly nice, I'm sure you'll find something to do. Do you want me to call Miguel?" Erica asked.

"As in Callie's friend." Mark asked as they walked through the halls of the hospital toward the exit.

"He's your friend as well, and he also happens to be Callie's husband. He can work from where ever he wants so he could keep you company."

"Callie's married; to the guy we met at game night, wow." Mark said as he held open the door for Erica.

"Yeah well, their dating is kind of what got us to start seeing each other." She explained as they made their way to her car.

"Is that so?"

"Uhuh."

"And how exactly did that come about?" Mark asked curious as to how he married someone so adamantly against dating him.

"It's really an interesting story," Erica said. Mark raised one eyebrow and looked at her. "It is." She insisted as she got into the car.

* * *

By April, Callie had started to date Miguel, her childhood best friend. On those nights, Mark and Erica spent time with each other either at a bar, or a movie night. When May rolled around, Erica and Mark began to realize that their bar nights became more sporadic as Callie went on more dates.

One Friday evening, on the rare occasion Callie made it to a bar night, Erica tried to remedy the situation between the three friends. "So, there's this new pool hall opening up down the street from my building. I think we should go sometime."

"Sounds like fun," Mark said.

"Yeah it does. We can have a little tournament or something." Callie said.

"So it's settled, we're going to have a 'pool night'?"

"Works for me," Mark said as he sipped his beer.

"Sure, give me a time and place." Callie said.

"What about a week from tonight?" suggested Erica.

"Not next Friday night, Miguel has reservations to this amazing restaurant." Callie said.

"Okay then Saturday night?"

"That's better for me."

"Mark?" Erica said.

"Yeah, yeah Hahn I'll be there."

"So then it's settled. Next Saturday night at the pool hall. Be ready to have you buts kicked." Erica said.

As the next week passed, everything looked like it would work out as planned. Mark, Erica and Callie would all meet at the pool hall on Saturday night at nine. However, when nine Saturday night rolled around only two of the three showed up.

Erica and Mark sat at a table for thirty minuets waiting for Callie to show up. "I think we should find a new friend," Mark suggested looking at his watch for the tenth time since they sat down.

"Calm down, pretty boy, she said she'd be here." While Erica tried to remain hopeful about Callie's arrival, Mark answered his ringing phone.

"Hello," He said into the phone. "Uhuh. Oh Really. Alright then. Yeah, I'll see you Monday. I'll tell her. Have fun. Bye."

"Don't tell me, she canceled," Erica said disappointed.

"She had a good reason," Mark said trying to defend their friend. Erica's eyes were shooting daggers at the man who sat across from her. "How about we play some pool and have a good time any way?"

"Fine," Erica got up and grabbed a pool stick. She then made her way over to one of the empty tables. Mark mimicked Erica's actions as well.

They had played four games of pool three of which Erica won, leaving Mark almost broke. "You know Mark this is no fun anymore, I feel like I'm just taking your money."

"That's because you are Hahn. I have an idea, let's play for something other than money." Mark suggested.

"Like what?"

"If I win I get two things."

"Really like what?"

"First, you let me call you Erica from now on. And second I take you out on a date." Mark said with a smile.

Erica looked at him. He looked so confident that he would win the next game. "And when you loose…"

"_IF_ I loose, I'll stop trying to convince you to go out with me." Mark said.

"Deal," Erica stretched out her hand and Mark shook it.

This game was more intense than the previous four, and Mark played smarter and harder than he had before as well. This time there was more at stake than a few hundred dollars. This was his last chance for there to be any possibility of him ever taking Erica out on a date. As she sunk her last ball, Mark's heart began to beat faster. He watched as she lined up the shot. "8 ball, side pocket." She pulled back her stick and hit the cue ball. She missed; the eight ball did not go into the side pocket. It didn't go into any pocket. Mark still had a chance as well as one ball left on the table. The way the eight ball was currently lined up, if he missed the next two shots, Erica would surely win. He sunk his ball with no problem and lined up to shoot the eight ball. "Eight ball corner pocket," he said. He hit the ball and it went into the exact spot it was supposed to go.

Mark smirked and looked up at Erica. "So, Erica, it looks like we are going on a date."

Erica laughed, she couldn't believe she had lost the game. She wondered if she subconsciously threw the game because a part of her really did want to go on a date with the famous Dr. 'McSteamy.' "I guess we are." She said.

The two of them played one more game, which Mark won as well, before they both said goodnight and headed home.

* * *

**AN:** So hopefully this wasn't too confusing. As always, please review. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Erica Hahn walked into Seattle Grace Monday morning with a smile on her face. When she first agreed to go on a date with Mark, she was hesitant and did not know whether or not she would be doing the right thing. But over the weekend she came to terms with the fact that it would be better to date the man now and see how much he is not the one for her, rather than waiting. Erica considered Mark a close friend, but from what she had heard of his track record with women, both from him and through the hospital gossip mill, she was fairly certain that this relationship would end badly. Hopefully they would be able to maintain their strong friendship through it all.

At Seattle Grace a day never went by without someone talking about the incredibly hot plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan. Every nurse that had ever gone on a date with him compared the details of their date with the others. It was like some little club. So as she walked to the locker room, Erica Hahn just knew she would get a feel for how her date with Mark would go. She placed her belongings into the locker and then put on her white coat with her name stitched onto it.

As she walked out into Seattle Grace's hall, she immediately heard a couple of nurses talking about Mark.

"So, Mindy what did you do on your date with Dr. Sloan?" asked one nurse.

"We went to a five star Italian restaurant. He was so funny, Tye." Mindy said.

"Oh, well he took me to a ballet and a five star restaurant." Tye said.

"I heard that he hasn't been on a date in a while though."

"I know. Do you think he's seeing someone outside of the hospital?" Tye asked.

"Probably seeing more than one person you know. He's a playboy." Mindy said.

Erica shook her head at the conversation she overheard and went to talk to her next patient. At lunch, Erica ate with Callie in the cafeteria.

"I have a date," Erica said before she took the first bite of her lunch.

"Really, with who?" Callie asked.

"Pretty boy."

"Are you serious? When did, no how did you finally give in?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"You didn't show up on Saturday at the pool hall. We played four games of pool and I won three of them. I was getting tired of taking all of his money so we made a bet. It was his idea of course. If he won, which he did, I would let him call me by my first name and I'd let him take me out on a date. If he lost, he'd have to stop asking me out. I really didn't think he'd win." Erica explained.

"Wow, I really did miss something on Saturday didn't I?"

"It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"If you'd have shown up, I would not be going out on a date with, what do they call him a 'man whore?'" Erica said.

"It was inevitable that you two would end up going on a date. Besides, I think Mark's changed a little since he received that title." Callie said.

"What do you mean changed? He still flirts with every nurse in this hospital."

"Mark hasn't been on more then a handful of dates since Addison left."

"And you know this how?" Erica asked.

"Just because I don't make it to all of our hang out nights, does not mean I don't talk to the man. To be completely honest I think he's tired of living up to the 'man whore' title."

Erica just rolled her eyes and continued to eat. "It doesn't matter. It's only one date so he'll stop asking me out."

"Riiight," Callie said nodding her head.

"Since you've known him longer, what kind of date should I expect? I heard some nurses talking about fancy restaurants and ballets."

"That sounds about right. He gets all dressed up, takes them out to a fancy restaurant or some artsy thing and then a fancy restaurant. Throughout the night he charms the women, and usually they end up in bed after that." Callie explained.

"Right, well I think I can enjoy the fancy restaurant and 'artsy thing' as you so eloquently put it, but there is no way I'm ever falling into bed with him, that has disaster written all over it."

Callie shook her head. She had a feeling that what Mark had planned for Erica Hahn was in no way his usual dates. She knew that when he really wanted to be, Mark could be very thoughtful. The fact that she had yet to hear anything about this new development between her friends from Mark himself said a lot. Callie believed that Mark might actually win Erica over, no matter how hard the competitive doctor tried to resist.

* * *

Erica Hahn would always be an early riser. During the week she woke up early to get to work. On the weekends she woke up early to get stuff done. Saturday morning was no different. She was frustrated. It had been a week since she agreed to go on a date with Mark Sloan, but he had not given her any details about when this date would occur. So, when there was a knock on her apartment door at 8:45 am, Erica was taken aback. She had already been up for two hours and had eaten breakfast. She had not, however, taken a shower and put on clothes. She padded to the door in her navy pajama bottoms that had 'I am always right' written all over them and a white tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore black rimmed glasses, which rarely ever left her apartment. 

As she looked through the peep hole, Erica groaned, on the other side stood a smiling Mark Sloan. She pulled open the door and gave him her patented death glare. "What the hell are you doing here at 8:45 on a Saturday morning?"

Mark smiled. "I'm picking you up for our date. But obviously you need to get ready." He said as he looked her over.

Erica stared at him in disbelief. She could not believe that this man was taking her out in the morning. From what he was wearing she assumed that this would be a casual date. _He looks nice,_ she thought to herself as her eyes ran over his outfit. He wore a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a white button up shirt with the top button undone along with his trademark leather jacket. _Okay so he is down right sexy,_ she corrected her thoughts.

"And what exactly should I wear on this date?" She asked.

"Something comfortable and no heels." Mark said letting himself into her home. He sat on her sofa and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but it'll take me an hour to get ready."

"Works for me. I see you've got a TV, there should be something good on." Mark picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

An hour later, Erica stepped out of her room and into the living area where Mark was sitting. "I'm ready," she said pulling her own brown leather jacket over her shoulders. Underneath the jacket was a plum colored fitted dress shirt that she dressed down with dark blue boot cut jeans.

"Great. Let's get going." Mark smiled as he got up from where he was sitting and turned off the TV. Erica picked up her purse and the two were out the door.

Mark drove for about ten minuets before Erica began to get curious. "So, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"You know Erica there's this new concept where you don't find out any information until it is given to you. It's called a surprise." Mark said.

"So are you not telling me because you don't know or because you think I won't like it?"

"Neither. I know exactly where we're going and I know you will enjoy it." Mark smiled.

Erica rolled her eyes and threw her back into the seat. "I don't do surprises very well, so you might as well just tell me already."

"Sorry, Erica but you'll have to wait and see."

Mark drove for another twenty minuets before they reached their destination. Both Erica and Mark stepped out of the car. Erica looked around at the nearly empty parking lot. "Mark, I think you've got your days mixed up. There's no one here."

"There is someone here and I didn't get my days mixed up. Leave your bag in the car, but bring your license." He said as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

Erica did as she was told and followed Mark into speedway. She looked around and spotted a few guys standing at one of the pit stops next to a racecar. Erica looked at Mark with a huge smile on her face. "You're kidding me right?" She asked excited.

Mark smiled and shook his head. "Nope not kidding."

"Mark," one of the men yelled out as he walked up to the pair of doctors. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good Jon, this is Dr. Erica Hahn. Erica, Jon Martin he's a distant relative." Mark introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you Jon," Erica said extending her hand.

"Likewise. So, have you ever driven one of these cars before?" Jon asked.

"No, although I've always wanted to." Erica said.

"Alright then. We'll start off giving you a basic driving lesson and then we'll take it from there. Mark's done this a couple of times before."

"It's been a while though Jon. I've gotten pretty busy lately." Mark said.

"Yeah well, let's get you suited up and we'll start the lesson, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." Erica followed Jon as he showed her everything she needed.

By the time Mark and Erica had finished up at the speedway, it was close to one o'clock and both of them were hungry. They said their goodbyes too Jon and the rest of the crew and they got in the car.

"So," Mark said. "Are you hungry?"

Erica looked over to Mark and smiled, "What do you think?"

"I take that as a yes. What are you in the mood for?" He asked as he started the car.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I haven't eaten since you abruptly arrived at my apartment and kidnapped me."

"I did not kidnap you. You voluntarily got into this car. Besides, you have to admit you had fun." Mark said.

"I will neither confirm nor deny your suggestion."

"Because you had fun." Mark said.

Erica remained quite on the subject and looked out the window. "So where are you taking me to eat?"

"Well, since you don't have a taste for anything in particular, I'm going to take you to this little Indian restaurant I know of. They have some of the best Tandoori chicken." Mark said.

"Sounds good."

The two rode the rest of the way to the restaurant conversing about everything and nothing at the same time. As they entered the restaurant they were playing twenty one questions.

"Okay, it's my turn. What sport did you play in high school?" Mark asked after they were seated.

"I played field hockey and lacrosse." Erica answered. "What about you, what sport did you play?"

"I didn't play a sport." Mark said.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I did not play a sport in high school. Derek and I were both band geeks, although I did play 'cooler' instrument." Mark said as they made their way to the buffet.

When they both returned to the table, they picked up the game where they left off. "What instrument did you play?" Erica asked.

"I played the drums." He said taking a bite of his chicken. "When you were little, what type of pet did you want?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Doesn't matter. You still have to answer the question." He said pointing the fork at her.

"I always wanted a Siberian White tiger." She said looking down into her plate. Mark just smiled at her. "What about you? What type of animal did you want?"

"I wanted an emu."

"You're kidding right." Erica laughed nearly spitting her food out of her mouth.

"Nope."

"Why did you want an emu?"

"They ware very interesting animals and I found them exotic in a way. My turn. What is your biggest fear?"

"I am terrified of heights."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's it? You're afraid of heights? Almost everyone is afraid of heights Erica."

"I have lived here, in Seattle for over ten years and I've never been up in the Space Needle and I have never ridden on a Ferris Wheel either." Erica explained.

"But you do fly right?"

"Yeah, for some reason, flying is easy for me."

"I never pegged you for someone afraid of heights." Mark said.

"Whatever. What is your greatest fear then?"

"I'm not going to answer that one." Mark said.

"I answered it when you asked."

"My greatest fear is more personal, besides, it doesn't matter." Mark said. "Next question."

"No, I want to know. What is your greatest fear, Mark?"

"Are you finished eating because if you are we can go." Mark said taking the bill up the waiter had left.

Erica stood and followed him to the front where he paid for the meal. They walked to the car in silence. The ride back to Erica's apartment was also quiet. Erica wanted to know what it was that Mark was so afraid of that he refused to tell her.

When they got back, Mark walked his date up to her apartment. "So, did you have a good time?" He asked as he leaned against her door frame.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun. This was not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting then?"

"Well I talked with Callie…"

"Big mistake on your part," Mark interrupted.

Erica rolled her eyes and continued with what she was about to say. "She said you tend to take women out to and I quote 'some artsy thing and an expensive restaurant.'"

"Usually, with other women I do." Mark said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because, you're not like the other women I ask out. You're my friend and I like to think I know what you like." He explained.

"Well then, I guess I should thank you for taking me out on a 'custom' date."

"It was my pleasure. Can I go ahead and plan another 'custom date'?" Mark asked.

"I'll think about it. But if I say yes, you have to promise you'll tell me what you're afraid of Mark."

"I will, perhaps, maybe one day." Mark smirked.

Erica smiled. "Goodnight Dr. Sloan. I'll see you on Monday morning."

"You know you want me Hahn." Mark smiled as he walked down the hall backwards.

She watched him leave. The moment he disappeared from her sight, she felt her world get a little colder than it had been before. Erica Hahn was beginning to fall for Mark Sloan, and the good doctor did not like that idea. Not because she did not like Mark, but rather she was afraid of what would happen if he broke her, because she knew that only he could.

424242424242424242424242424242442424242424242444242424242424242424242424242424

**AN:** So this chapter was hard for me to write. I had one idea of what the date would bee, then I changed it, and yeah. So I know absolutely nothing about driving a racecar. All I know is that you can drive them around the track; at least I think I know. So chapter eight not written yet because I want to hear your ideas for interesting dates for the two of them to go on. So, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since their first date at the race track, and Erica had already agreed to go on another date with Mark. This time, when Mark knocked on her door at ten o'clock Saturday morning, Erica was ready.

"Hey Mark," She smiled.

"Hey. Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Isn't that why you're here Mark?"

He smirked and nodded his head. "Touché."

"So where are we going today?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" He asked as the pair walked down her building stairs.

"You know I do not do surprises."

"Well, I guess you better get used to them because I'm all about surprises." Mark said getting into his car.

After they'd been driving for a few minuets, Erica broke the silence. "So, I have a new game we can play."

"Okay what is it?"

"It doesn't have a name but what we do is we pick two random things and try to connect them." Erica explained.

"Okay," Mark said unsure about the whole idea.

"I'll go first. Give me two random things that are not related to each other."

"Umm wet floor signs and clouds."

"That is too easy. Clouds bring rain. When it rains people track water into buildings causing the floor to get wet. That's when maintenance people put up the wet floor signs."

Mark looked over at Erica. "How old were you when you made this game up?" He asked amused.

"You know what you're no fun."

"Fine, fine. Give me two non-related things."

"Umm, the movie Bad Company, with Chris Rock, and Seattle Grace."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"That one is just as easy as mine."

"In what way?" Erica asked.

"Well the character Swanson looks a hell of a lot like you, only with curly hair, and you are the cardio thoracic attending at Seattle Grace."

"I do not look like her at all."

"It's not a bad thing, I think she's hot." Mark said. Erica hit his arm and refused to talk to him for the rest of the ride.

A few minuets later they arrived at a putt-putt golf course, which happened to be next to a small pizzeria. "We're going putt-putting Mark? What grade do you think we're in?"

"It'll be fun, you'll see." Mark got out of the car.

"And why this place? There are plenty of putt-putt courses closer to my apartment, which by the way did not require a thirty minuet drive and a ride on the ferry." She complained getting out of the car.

"Just trust me on this one." Mark and Erica walked up to the booth and picked out their balls and their clubs.

Despite all of her efforts not to, Erica still had a fun time, even if her date used lame cheating tactics. They returned their clubs to the booth and left the putt-putt course. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I had fun. However, now you need to feed me." Erica said.

"That's easy, we are having pizza." Mark said making his way over to the pizzeria next door.

"Really Mark? We drive all the way out here just to play putt-putt and eat pizza?" Erica asked following him.

"Well the pizza has to get made first, love." Mark said holding the door open for Erica.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

A friendly looking round man stepped out from the back and came to greet them. "Mark, the last time you told me you were coming, you never showed." The man exclaimed as he hugged Mark.

"Yeah, well Marty, I showed this time didn't I?"

"Who's this?" Marty asked.

"Erica Hahn," she said as she shook Marty's hand.

"How do you know Mark?"

"I've known Mark for years. I used to have a place back in New York but then my father-in-law died and my wife and I inherited this place. Lovely right?" Marty explained.

"Yeah, it's nice." Erica agreed.

"So are you two ready?"

Erica looked to Mark confused by what Marty meant. "I'm always ready, and I think Erica might be a little hungry as well."

"Well, follow me." The three of them walked back into a kitchen where a younger man was throwing pizza dough in the air.

"Mark," Erica looked at him skeptically. "What are we going to be doing?"

"Making pizza of course." He smiled.

"You two can wash your hands over there, when you're done we can get started." Marty said pointing to a sink.

After washing their hands, Mark and Erica dawned aprons so they would not mess up their clothes.

"Now the first thing we do is knead the dough, so put a little flour on your hands and do what I do." Marty said.

Mark and Erica did as they were told and imitated Marty's motions.

"Hey Marty," a voice called from somewhere in the front of the restaurant.

"Yeah?"

"I need you up here."

"Oh, alright. Looks like I'm in high demand. Mark you've done this before. I'm sure you can show your lovely companion the ropes." And with that Marty left the two of them alone.

"Erica," Mark said.

"What?" She asked turning to face him. As soon as she did he blew flour from his hands into his face. She glared at him. "That was not funny." He just laughed. She then picked up a pile of flour and poured it into his hair. "There, now we're even."

Mark shook his head and caused the flour to fly everywhere. He smirked at Erica. "I think its time we try tossing the dough in the air."

"And you know how to do this?"

"Of course. Watch and learn." Mark threw the dough into the air and began to make it into a circle, just like the professionals.

"You continue to amaze me Mark Sloan." Erica said. She watched as the shape of the pizza began to show. When he was done, he placed it back onto the work area and got out the sauce.

"Even you can do this Erica." Mark said showing her how to spread the sauce. After he finished his demonstration, he handed the ladle to Erica who mimicked his earlier actions.

She looked up with a smile on her face. "Aren't you going to do something?" She asked seeing that he was just watching her.

"Yeah watch you cook?" He smiled.

Erica looked up and stuck her tongue out just as Mark snapped a picture. Her playful look turned to one of shock and embarrassment. "You will erase that picture buddy." She knew that she looked a mess. Her hair had been falling into her face and she had flour all over her.

"Nope, not gonna' happen. See I want to keep this as black mail." Mark said as he put the camera away.

After they finished making the pizza and eating the two headed back to Erica's apartment. They had both gotten out of the car. Erica leaned over the railing and looked out at the water, while Mark had his back to the water and was playing with the camera. He smiled as he flipped through the pictures.

"What are you smiling at pretty boy?"

"This," Mark showed her the picture he had taken in the pizzeria kitchen.

"Hey let me see."

"No way, you are just going to erase it. Then what will I use for black mail?" Mark said holding the camera out of her reach.

"Mark Sloan you will give me the camera." She said snatching it out of his hand.

"Hey, that's mine."

"My god Mark you sound like a four year old." She said as she tried to find the picture again. When she looked up she saw Mark smirking. She quickly placed her hands behind her back in an effort to keep the camera away from him. It worked up until he decided to kiss her. She felt his lips crash onto hers and she was surprised. She easily gave in and found herself kissing back. It was not until they separated for air that she realized exactly what he had done. She saw it in the smirk on his face. He had taken the camera out of her hands. "That was not …" She was interrupted by his lips on hers for the second time. It was in that moment that Erica completely forgot about the unflattering picture on his camera.

* * *

**AN: **So this is the last date chapter, unless someone gives me suggestions in the next couple of days for another date chapter. Therefore, please review. The movie Bad Company was on TV this weekend and I watched it instead of studying and I noticed Swanson is played by Brooke Smith and I thought hey funny.Thanks for reading 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **So it's been about a week since I've updated. It's been crazy with mid-terms and everything else. But I'm on spring break now and here's another chapter.

* * *

Monday morning, Erica ate lunch in the cafeteria with Callie. The two friends discussed everything from rumors of Dr. Webber trying to retire again, to the current goings on of their love lives. 

"How are things going with Miguel?" Erica asked.

"Things are going just fine. I do feel like I'm missing a lot though. The two of us have not just hung out in a while, and I think I've also missed a few bar nights."

"That you have."

"So I was thinking you and I could do a girl's night Friday. We can go to a bar and then hang out at my apartment, or yours, watch movies. All the girly stuff." Callie suggested.

Erica looked at Callie and shook her head. "Not gonna' work. I have a date on Friday night."

"I thought he usually took you out on Saturday mornings."

"Well, he's changing it up. We're going to some downtown five-star restaurant."

"Really, then we should go shopping Wednesday or Thursday," said Callie.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Erica asked confused.

"You need a killer dress Erica."

"I have a killer dress. I was planning on wearing the same one I wore on Valentine's Day."

"Are you serious? Didn't you run into him at a bar that night?"

"Yes."

"Were you wearing that dress?"

"Yes."

"So he's seen you in it. You need something that he hasn't seen you in yet Erica. Are you following me?"

Once again Erica screwed up her face and looked at Callie. What Callie was suggesting seemed like nonsense to Erica. Why let a perfectly nice dress she'd only worn once go to waste? "Not really."

"That's okay. Wednesday after work we are going to the store and getting you a dress. No ifs ands or buts about it." Callie said definitively.

Erica rolled her eyes and got up from their table. "I have a surgery I need to prepare for, and first year residents to humiliate and torture." Erica smiled.

* * *

Wednesday evening, Callie and Erica arrived at the mall and went right into one of the more expensive boutique stores. The two friends perused the overpriced dresses on the racks, in search of the "perfect dress." 

"I still don't understand the purpose of us being here." Erica said pulling a red dress from the rack.

"That doesn't matter. As long as we get you a dress, our mission will be complete. By the way the dress you're holding is hideous."

"I was thinking the same thing. All of the dresses in here look just as hideous."

"On that point, I agree. Time for store number two." Callie said pulling the blonde out of the store.

The dresses in the next store looked very different from the first. They were more classy and elegant while, at the same time they were fun. Callie immediately picked out four dresses for Erica to try on. "Here," she handed Erica the four dresses, each a different color—red, black, blue, and green.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She said as she walked to the dressing rooms.

Callie sat outside in one of the comfortable chairs and waited for her friend to come out. When she came out with the first dress on, Callie shook her head. Erica tried on the black dress and then the green one. Callie gave both dresses thumbs down. When Erica came out in the blue dress, Callie smiled. "That is the perfect dress, Erica. Mark will love it."

"You think so?" Erica asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Of course I'm sure."

* * *

Friday night came much faster than Erica expected it too. She was running late, and she hated running late. Earlier the hospital had taken a number of patients from a thirteen car pile up that morning and Erica had not been able to leave the hospital until six thirty, which meant she did not get home until seven o'clock, an hour before Mark was supposed to pick her up for their date. She was running around her apartment trying to be ready when he knocked on the door. As she put her other earring into her ear, there was a knock on the door. Erica smoothed her dress out and picked up her clutch. 

When the door opened fully, Mark got a full view of the woman he was taking out to dinner. Erica wore her hair down in the same style she wore to work; she did not have time to try and pull it back. Her dress was a deep dark blue, almost like the night sky. It was a v-neck and appeared to be a halter. The dress was empire cut and flowed nicely out from her body. "You look amazing," Mark complemented.

Erica smiled, "Callie thought you'd say that."

"Are you ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Let me just grab my coat." She turned around and walked back into the apartment to get her coat that was hanging in her closet. When she turned away, Mark was able to see the back of her dress was not what he thought. The straps crossed in the back.

After helping her into her coat, Mark took Erica by the arm and the two walked into the night.

About thirty minuets after Mark got to Erica's apartment; the pair arrived at the fancy five-star Italian restaurant. Erica smirked as the two walked in, "You must have a thing for Italian food Mark. Last week we had pizza and today we're eating here."

Mark shrugged his shoulders as they followed the maitre-d to their table. "Have you eaten here before?" Erica asked as she perused the menu for something that sounded good.

"No, but everyone I've asked said it's one of the best restaurants in the city."

"Ok then. Do you know what you want?"

"I'm not sure. What do you plan on getting?"

"I think I'll order the Turtei con Aragosta," Erica said.

"That looks good; do you want to try their calamari for an appetizer?" Mark asked.

"Sure why not."

Shortly after they had decided what they were going to order, their waiter arrived and took their orders. The two looked at each other for a while, before either of them broke the silence.

"Are you an only child?" Erica asked Mark.

"I have a step brother and a half sister."

"Oh, what are they like."

"My sister is twenty-five and she jus finished up with her Master's degree in marketing. I actually talked to her earlier this week; she's received job offers from all over the country. My step-brother is three year older than me. He is a partner for a law firm in North Carolina. He is also married with three children, a four year old, an eight year old and a ten year old. I don't know how he does it. I've baby sat for them a couple of times and my niece and nephews are not the best children in the world." Mark laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a twin brother."

"Really?"

"Yes. He got married two years ago and they are expecting their first child. I think my parents are more excited than they are." Erica said taking a sip of her water. "Did you grow up in New York?"

"No, actually I grew up in Vermont and Massachusetts. When my parents got divorced, my mom moved to Massachusetts and my dad stayed in Vermont. I spent the school year with my mom and the summer with my dad. Where did you grow up?"

"I am from Wisconsin not too far from Greenbay."

"Let me guess you're a huge Packers fan then?"

"Born and bred. I've been to quite a few games. I would love to get season tickets but the wait is years long and some people are willed season passes."

"If you got them you'd go back for the games?"

"Of, course. I would fly back for every home game."

"You truly are a die hard fan. What do you think about Favre retiring?"

"I got a little emotional, he's been with the team for so long and he's been playing football for so long that it's hard to believe he won't be playing in the future. But everyone's got to retire at some time right?" Erica smiled, "What is your favorite football team?"

"The New York Giants," Mark smiled.

"I could've guessed that. You must have been excited when they won the Super Bowel this year then."

"I'm not gonna' lie to you Erica, there were a few tears of joy that night."

"You're kidding?!" Erica asked disbelieving.

Mark smiled and shook his head. "Not many mind you but a few."

"Wow, the big bad Mark Sloan crying over a football game. I have got to tell Callie."

"If you tell Callie, I'll have to kill you." Mark joked.

"Fine I won't tell her."

As they finished up their conversation about family and football, their food came. They ate and continued talking about their childhood and favorite sports teams. After they finished and Mark paid for dinner, they got in the car and made their way back to Erica's apartment.

On the ferry ride home, the two stood by the railing, looking out into the night. "So Dr. Sloan, did you always want to be a plastic surgeon?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were little, did you want to be a doctor?"

"Not really. When I was little all I wanted to do was be a racecar driver. My room was modeled after a pit stop on a race track. I eventually grew out of that though."

"Not completely, you still go out to the track and drive the cars." Erica pointed out.

"What can I say; I'm just a big kid at heart. What about you, what did you want to do?"

"Promise you won't laugh when I tell you."

"I can give you no guarantee."

Erica rolled her eyes. "All I wanted to do was to be a cashier at a grocery store so I could press the buttons on the register."

Mark looked at her, and tried very hard not to laugh.

"I thought the buttons were so cool. Needless to say, I never worked at a grocery store."

"Do you still want to be able to press the buttons?" Mark laughed.

"Making fun of me will get you no where Mark Sloan."

"I can't help it. It's so easy to do."

Erica punched him in the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise later on. "That hurt." Mark said.

"Yeah well, it's your own fault." Erica then walked away to the other side of the ferry.

Mark followed her and stood next to her when she stopped. She stared down in the water and watched the waves hit the boat. Even though Erica felt his presence beside her, she ignored Mark.

"If I apologize will you look at me?"

Erica continued to ignore him and watched as the lights on the other side of the shore grew closer.

"I'm sorry for making fun of your love of grocery store buttons." Mark said.

Erica smiled and turned around, "and…"

"And it will never happen again."

"And…"

"And what?" Mark asked.

"And I'm the best doctor at Seattle Grace and your skill can never be compared to mine." She smiled evilly.

Mark shook his head, "I don't think I can comply with the last part of this apology. How about instead I do this…" Mark lifted her chin so that their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I think I can live with that, for now. But one day Mark, you will recognize my superiority in everything and comply with all my wishes." Erica said.

"Whatever you say, oh powerful one." Mark mocked her as they walked back to the car before the ferry reached the dock.

* * *

**AN: **So may or may not be updating as much as we move more into March beause of March Madness! Tarheels #1 and we're going all the way! Ideas are welcomed. And thanks for reading, as always, please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mark, Erica, Callie and Miguel sat outside in the park watching the Fourth of July fireworks. Earlier in the evening, Mark and Miguel attempted to grill hotdogs and hamburgers, but it did not go so well. They ended up burning everything and the four went out to eat.

"I thought you said you knew how to grill Mark," Erica said as the fireworks went off overhead.

"I do know how to grill, it's just these park grills are a little harder to use."

"Right."

"Had I'd known neither of you could grill, I would have done it myself." Callie said.

"You can grill?" Mark asked.

"Cal is a pretty good cook and grilling happens to be one of her specialties." Miguel explained.

"Then why wasn't she grilling in the first place?" Erica asked.

"Because grilling is a man's job." Mark said.

Erica rolled her eyes, "Mark, did you know that we live in the twenty first century where thoughts like those need to be reformed and thrown out the window?" Erica asked as if she were talking to a child.

"I was kidding." He laughed.

Callie threw a balled up receipt at him while Erica punched him in the arm. "Why are you attacking me?" Mark asked he looked to Miguel for help.

"Don't look at me. You got yourself into this mess."

As the last of the fireworks went off, the four friends gathered their things, packing up the blankets and remnants of the ice cream they had bought after dinner. "We should do this again. But next time I'm cooing. Never let a man do a job a woman can do better," Callie said, shouldering her purse.

"I agree." Erica said, looking at the two men that stood in front of them. Mark rolled his eyes while Miguel remained silent.

They all waved goodbye and the two couples got into their separate cars and headed to their separate destinations. Mark pulled up to Erica's building and turned off the car. "We are here,  
Mark said opening the door.

"So it seems," Erica got out and went to the back seat to get the blankets out. Mark walked over to her side and took the items out of her hands. " Thanks."

"I had a good time today," Mark said as they climbed the stairs.

"So did I. It would have been much better if you and Miguel knew how to cook." Erica unlocked her door and stepped inside. Mark followed her and put the blankets on the chair.

Erica walked into the kitchen, getting two beers out of the refrigerator. She then returned to where Mark had sat down on the sofa and sat down next to him. "Callie is right we do need to hang out more. Our bar nights have become few and far between. I like watching you beat her in darts." Mark said.

"Or we could go to the pool house. She still hasn't been there yet. Callie claims she's an expert, when it comes to playing pool. She and I could kill you and Miguel."

"That is what you think."

Erica smiled, "That's what I know." She took a sip of beer and then leaned her head on the sofa.

Mark watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing began to even out. He smiled in wonder as he thought; _even doing something as simple as breathing she is beautiful._ "You know Erica, you're hot."

"You are just trying to get into my pants."

"Is it working?"

"Perhaps," Erica rolled her head over and looked at Mark. She smiled at his smirk. "What?"

"Nothing."

"There is something, so what?" Erica asked frustrated.

Mark leaned in and kissed her lightly at first. The kiss deepened quickly and grew into something more than his original intent. As it began to heat up, Erica pulled away in dire need for air. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more comfortable." Erica suggested as she leaned her head on Mark's forehead.

"I don't know your couch is pretty comfortable." Mark smiled.

Ignoring his comments, Erica stood, pulled Mark up, and led him to her bedroom. Once inside, she proceeded to continue what they started in her living room. She had her back to her bed as Mark steered them in the right direction. Before her knees hit the bed, Mark stopped and looked into her eyes, "You sure about this?"

"I never would have pegged you to ask that question Mark."

"Normally I wouldn't, but since we both had a few drinks, I want to make sure this is something you will not regret in the morning."

"I'm perfectly capable of making semi-rational decisions at the moment…"

"Semi-rational?" Mark questioned.

"Well, when you're this close to me Mark it's kind of hard for me to think." Erica explained.

"Oh."

"As I was saying, before you interrupted me, I definitely will not regret this in the morning." Erica said emphasizing her statement by kissing him after the last nine words.

Mark smiled, "Good." He continued to guide them to the bed until Erica's knees hit and she fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

The sun light the room and Erica strained her eyes, trying to get her bearings. As her eyes began to adjust to the light streaming in, Erica turned to see Mark's amused eyes string at her. "What?" she asked.

"You look so harmless in the morning." Mark said.

Erica took the pillow that was behind her head and slapped him in the face. She then leaned down and kissed him. "Good morning Mark."

"Morning Erica. I don't appreciate being hit in the face with a pillow first thing in the morning."

"I don't appreciate being called harmless; it's bad for my reputation. If word got out that I actually care, I'd have people like Stevens flitting around me all the time. And that cannot happen." Erica retaliated.

"I know, and that's one of the reasons I love you."

Erica sat silently in the bed for a moment in shock, as she grasped what Mark had just said. She then smiled, "You know, most men say that before they sleep with a woman, not after."

"Yeah well, I want more than just good sex Erica."

"That's a relief."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think I've fallen for you Sloan." Erica smiled and looked at her bed companion who had a smug smile on his face. "Don't let it go to your head Mark." Erica laid back down and rested her head on Mark's bare chest.

* * *

**AN:** So chapter 10 I had written chapter 11 first (it was going to be chapter 10) but I felt like some things needed to happen in between 9 & 11. If someone wants to do an M version of this go ahead I don't mind just let me know so I can put a link to what you write in one of the chapters for anyone else who wants to read it. I know I can't do it because I'm not good at that type of writing. That is all for now. As always thanks for reading, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, I was creative in my date plans, something else new." Mark said leaning back in the passenger seat of the car. "How far away from the hospital do we live anyway?" They had been driving for about thirty minuets and it did not seem like they would be arriving anywhere soon.

"Well, we aren't exactly going home." Erica said.

"Then where are we going?"

"Since you aren't working for the next week, I thought it would be nice if we went to Whidbey Island," Erica explained.

"Whidbey Island?"

"Yes, we have a house there. It will be a nice change of scenery and less stressful. I talked to Hannah and she'll be over in a few hours."

"Hannah, as in my sister?"

"Yes, your sister Hannah."

"When did she move here?" Mark asked.

"About five months after we started dating."

"I never thought Hannah would leave the big apple. When she moved there for college, she told me that she couldn't see herself living anywhere else but there."

"She did surprise you when she came here and your parents." Erica said.

* * *

It was September, five months had already past since Mark and Erica had started dating. Saturday nights were their movie nights, but this Saturday was different. Mark had worked instead of taking off like he usually did. He got home a few hours before Erica was due to come over with movies and Chinese food. When he reached the door of his apartment, he found his way blocked by a brunette with blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked pulling the young woman into a hug.

"Well, I got a job offer; it was the best one, so I took it. Mom and Dad were surprised when I told them I was moving out here, but they supported my decision."

Mark unlocked his door and the two walked into the apartment. "So, where are you staying, have you found a place yet?"

"Nope I'm still searching. But, for now I'm staying in a hotel. I know you've been seeing someone and I do not want to be here on the nights she stays over."

"I see," Mark said walking into his bedroom to put up his briefcase.

"When do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours?" She asked picking up a statue and looking it over.

"She's actually coming over tonight to watch movies. She's supposed to be bringing Chinese food. So do you want to play monopoly until she gets here?" Mark asked as he came out from the back.

"Sure." She sat down at the table. "I still can't believe you've been seeing the same woman for five months, and you haven't cheated on her. That's like some kind of record for you Mark."

"Whatever, Hannah. Just roll the dice already."

Exactly three hours after they commenced their first game of monopoly, there was a knock on the door. Mark just happened to be in the bathroom at that time. Hannah got up from her position on at the table and answered the door.

"Hello," she said to the woman on the other side.

"Um hi. Who are you?"

Hannah smiled, "I'm Hannah, Mark's beloved little sister and you are?"

"Erica Hahn. He didn't tell me you were going to be here." She said stepping into the apartment.

Hannah studied Mark's guest. She looked her up and down and decided that this could not be the woman her brother was dating. Erica was not Mark's type; then again, Hannah really didn't know what his type was. She remembered from her childhood hearing her brother Kyle saying anything with two legs and a vagina was Mark's type. Hannah laughed inwardly at the memory; she remembered after Kyle had said that, she went to her parents and asked what it meant. Needless to say, Kyle was severely punished for making those types of comments in front of her.

Hannah watched as Erica made herself at home. She had put her light jacket on a chair and took the food into the kitchen. "Where's Mark?"

"I'm right here," he said coming out of the bathroom. "Did you get the…"

"It's in there. Have I ever forgotten to get it?" She asked interrupting him before he could finish the questions.

"That is one of the many reasons I love you." Mark said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Erica rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator. "Funny, I always thought it was because I'm hot, I'm good in bed, and I have more skill than you ever will."

"That too, except for the skill thing, because I do recall kicking your ass last week when we played basketball with Callie and Miguel."

Hannah had watched the entire scene play out in front of her and was mesmerized by what she saw. She had never met a woman who could dish what her brother served right back to him. Maybe there was more to their relationship than the obvious physical attraction between the two of them.

"So Erica, Mark said you were supposed to bring a movie." Hannah said interrupting them.

"I did but, it looks like the two of you are having a fun time playing board games. I'd like to join in. Are you any good at scrabble?" Erica smirked.

"I can hold my own, why?"

"If you team up with Mark, you might actually make a formidable opponent." Erica said.

"What do you mean?"

"Only one person has ever beaten Erica in a game of scrabble, and that was Addison." Mark explained. "I've never come close to winning against her; although I am getting better."

Erica rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"I'm in then. I know a large number of words." Hannah said sitting back in her vacated chair.

"I hope you know more than your brother. He's terrible at this game."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Hey is for horses. And I can't help it if it's true Mark."

"But I've been getting better," Mark whined.

Erica rolled her eyes and handed Hannah the bag. "Here pick a letter."

After watching the interaction between Erica and Mark, Hannah knew that this woman was the perfect match for her brother and that one day, in the not so distant future, she would become her sister-in-law.

* * *

**AN: **So not much occurred in this chapter but I had to introduce Hannah. The next chapters will skip a few months and go right to the holidays which means… you guessed it meeting the families. But, if you want more things to happen between this chapter and the holidays, let me know because I would need suggestions for that (those) chapter(s). As always, thanks for reading please review.


	12. Chapter 12

On October 5, Natalie Bishop entered Seattle Grace Hospital on a mission. She was there for a surgery, no doubt, but she was also there on a personal mission as well. Dr. Webber had called in the talented pediatrician because of her skill in separating conjoined twins. Not only did Dr. Bishop have skill going for her, she was also hot. With each step she took, every head turned to notice the brown haired doctor. Natalie made her way to Dr. Webber's office ignoring the stares she received from the male staff of Seattle Grace.

Richard looked up from his paper work at the knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

Natalie stepped in and smiled. "Dr. Webber, I'm Dr. Natalie Bishop from New York; we spoke on the phone." She said introducing herself.

"Yes, yes, I remember. Have a seat Natalie," Richard took off his glasses as he offered her a seat.

"I am excited to have you working with us. You'll be able to meet some of the other surgeons who will be working with you at the meeting in fifteen minuets. I hope your flight was alright."

"Yes, it was very agreeable. I had enough time to read through the charts you sent and make notes concerning the upcoming operation."

"Great, I'm about to go to the meeting I told you about. Are you ready?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Natalie smiled and followed Richard out of his office and down the hall.

When they reached the conference room, Richard held the door open and allowed Natalie to enter first. There were quite a few people already gathered in the room, Natalie assumed that she would be working with them. She examined the faces of some of the doctors and guessed that the eager, younger looking ones were the interns or first year residents assigned to the case. They 

stood around the table while two other women—a short African American woman, and a blonde blue eyed woman, sat at the table.

Natalie took a seat at the table and looked around the room sizing each person up. Richard sat at the head of the oval shaped table and surveyed the room. "Where's Sloan?" He asked.

"Still in surgery," the African American woman replied.

"Well I guess we'll get started without him. This is the team we've assembled to work the Lawrence case. The twin boys are conjoined at the chest. From the x-rays it looks as if the two share a small part of the heart as well as a liver. We have already mapped out how we want to proceed. But first let's begin with introductions. This is Natalie Bishop a pediatric surgeon from New York. Dr. Bishop has performed a number of separations on conjoined twins. Because the Lawrence family is so influential within Seattle, I flew her out here to make sure everything goes smoothly. She will be the go to person for this case from here on out. Dr. Bishop this is Dr. Miranda Bailey and Dr. Erica Hahn. Dr. Hahn is the best cardio thoracic surgeon on the west coast."

"It's nice to meet you and I look forward to working with both of you, as well as the interns and first year residents." Natalie responded.

"Well, if that is everything, I will allow you to get back to what you're paid for: performing surgeries." Richard stood up and left the room.

Natalie watched as Dr. Bailey looked at Dr. Hahn with contempt. She observed the other woman simply ignore the looks being thrown at her. It was obvious to anyone in the room that Dr. Hahn did not care much about what other people thought of her.

Throughout the rest of the day, Natalie observed the dynamics of the hospital. She watched the nurses interact with the doctors and the doctors interact with the patients. The entire time she kept a look out for Dr. Sloan, her former colleague. When it became obvious that he was too 

busy to be distracted during the day, Natalie made up her mind to visit him at his home in the evening.

* * *

Mark walked around his apartment cleaning up, organizing things by putting objects in their rightful place. He had talked earlier in the evening to Erica and told her about how full his day was. In response, she told him she would come over if she could so the two could unwind together. So when a knock on the door came a few minuets after eight, Mark was not surprised. He was, however, surprised by who stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey handsome," Natalie smiled.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am working on this surgery at the same hospital that you work at. And I think we are supposed to be working together on this one." Natalie explained side stepping Mark and entering his home.

"I know about the surgery, but what are you doing here, at my apartment?"

"Oh, come on Mark. It's not like you don't know. We used to have so much fun together in New York before you left: secret rendezvous in the hospital, private lunches."

"I'm seeing someone at the moment so I think it would be best if you left."

"Not like that ever stopped you before. Mark, you can't handle the type of temptation I bring. You slept with me when you and Addison were still together. I'm the reason that didn't work out." Natalie said as she brought herself nose to nose with the taller man.

"As far as my relationship with Addison not working out, you were only part of the problem. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Then why are you trying to kick me out?"

"You'll be disappointed by the fact that I can resist you and that I want nothing to do with you."

"That I don't believe." Natalie leaned in and kissed Mark on the lips. He however did not respond to her advances.

What Mark did respond to was the sound of the door being pushed all the way opened and Erica's voice. "So, I brought movies, food and ice…" She stopped mid-sentence as she witnessed the scene that was taking place in Mark's apartment.

* * *

**AN: **By request, a reason for Erica to get jealous. This little event will have two more chapters, maybe. If it's two, the last one may be short. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and: GO HEELS. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

"Natalie Bishop, she would be the one to do something like that," Mark said looking out the window. He and Erica were still on their way to Whidbey Island. They had run into some traffic.

"Yeah, and she did." Erica said. "I was so pissed, mostly at you and partly at myself."

"Why were you mad at yourself?" Mark asked confused.

"I had let myself fall in love with the biggest asshole in Seattle."

"I was not an asshole." Mark tried to defend actions he did not remember.

"I didn't know that at the time."

"If you were so mad, then how did we still end up getting married? It seems to me, you're smart enough not to marry 'the biggest asshole in Seattle.'"

"Everything just ended up working out. It took about a week though, before you and I got back on track." Erica explained.

* * *

After Erica's entrance, everything happened so fast. Mark pushed Natalie away from him, but the damage was already done. Erica had left the room, as quickly as she had come in. Mark glared at Natalie and then followed Erica out of the room. Natalie just stared as she watched Mark, the man who used to care less about what his girlfriend of the moment thought about his escapades with other women, rushed out after Dr. Erica Hahn.

By the time Mark got down to the parking lot, Erica's car was already speeding out onto Seattle's busy streets.

"Damn it," he said as he went back up to his apartment.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Mark asked.

Natalie was still in his apartment sitting on the couch. She wasn't quite sure what to say. In New York, whenever one of Mark's girlfriends walked in on the two of them together, he would shrug his shoulders and let the woman leave. He'd never stopped what they had been doing to go after his girlfriend after she'd stormed out. "You've changed."

"What?" Mark sat down in a chair.

"You ran after her." Natalie said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've never done that before."

"I told you I was seeing someone Natalie."

"But this, this is serious. I guess my first clue should have been when you tried to thwart my advances."

"That was a major hint."

"I'm sorry."

Mark snorted, shook his head, and stood up. "Whatever Natalie. Could you just leave now?"

"Mark I really am sorry. I didn't think she meant that much to you, and I really didn't think you'd be dating Dr. Hahn. Don't they call her the ice queen or something?"

Mark smirked at the nick-name. "Yes. She acquired that one after she refused to operate on Bailey's kid until she left the OR."

"But she does mean a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does. Now that we've gotten that settled, can you leave?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Mark. Goodnight." Natalie got her things together and left the apartment.

After Natalie left, Mark picked up the phone and called Callie.

* * *

Erica paced around Callie's apartment while Callie watched her. "I should've known the man hadn't changed. Callie what was I thinking getting involved with a man whore?"

Callie shook her head. She could not believe that Mark would do that to Erica; the man had been trying to prove to her that he had changed. "What happened after you left?"

"What do you mean? I came straight here."

"Did he follow you?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Right." Callie watched as Erica finally sat down next to her.

"Falling in love with Mark Sloan was the stupidest thing I've ever done." Erica said looking at the ceiling.

"Did you just say you're in love with Mark?" Callie asked slightly amused.

"No, I said dating Mark was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"No you said 'falling in love.' Erica Hahn I'm shocked."

Erica shook her head as she realized she had let it slip that she was in fact in love with Mark. As Erica was about to say something, Callie's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Callie said answering the phone.

"Hey Callie, its Mark."

"I know your voice by now, and your name pops up on the caller ID."

"Oh, right. Look I think I may have just royally screwed up my relationship with Erica."

"Yeah, I know." Callie said looking over at her distressed friend.

"So she's told you."

"Uhuh."

"You probably won't believe me and I know she won't but I have to tell you any way. It meant nothing and nothing happened."

Callie rolled her eyes, the classic guy excuse when he is caught having an affair. "Right. It meant nothing. Is that all you can come up with?"

"Callie, it's the truth. Natalie and I had a history in New York. You could say she was the reason all of my relationships ended. So when she showed up at my door this evening, I knew trouble would follow. You can doubt the fact that I tried to get her to leave, but that is also the truth. I would never and could never cheat on Erica. I love her."

Callie was surprised to hear Mark talk so candidly about his feelings and about what had occurred. He was so sincere that Callie believed everything he had told her. The sad part was that she knew if he tried to tell Erica she would not listen. Callie looked over to see Erica standing up and grabbing her things to go. She waved good bye and walked out the door.

"So why did you call me first?"

"You know as well as I do that Erica would not answer her phone if I tried to call. I figured explaining things to you would help me figure out how to explain things to Erica." Mark said.

"If it helps. I believe you Mark."

"Thanks Callie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Callie hung up the phone and closed her eyes. The entire day had been eventful and tiring. She was ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** So I think one more chapter about this situation and then on to meeting the family. Thanks for reading, please review, and GO TARHEELS!


	14. Chapter 14

The day after Erica caught Mark and Natalie in his apartment, was the day of the separation surgery. Surprisingly, everything went well, including the interactions among Mark, Natalie and Erica. They all worked together to separate the twin boys, and did a good job. No one could really tell that that Erica was not on speaking terms with either Mark or Natalie; the dynamics within the hospital were the same.

After her uncomplicated surgery and a fairly calm day, Dr. Erica Hahn went home to think. She considered calling her twin brother, Aaron. But Erica knew that if she called him and explained what happened chaos would ensue. Erica smiled at the thought that Aaron Hahn would take the first flight from O'Hare to kill any man who dared to hurt his sister, be it physically or emotionally.

Putting her purse and jacket away, Erica began to wind down. After taking a shower and ordering takeout, she listened to the messages on her voice mail:

"Hey sis, its me I wanted to know if you still plan on bringing your boyfriend this Christmas. Just call and let me know. Love ya."

Beep.

"Erica, its Callie. You really should talk to Mark. That's all I have to say. Bye."

Beep.

"Erica, we need to talk. I know nothing I can say right now will get through to you but I at least have to try. Give me a call when you're ready. Bye."

Erica rolled her eyes at Mark's message. She refused to give into her heart, and rather listened to her head. She erased Mark's message as well as Callie's, but left her brother's on the machine.

* * *

It was two days after the surgery and three days since Erica had spoken to Mark when Natalie decided to talk with Dr. Hahn. Around lunch time, Natalie found Erica sitting alone at a table flipping through a chart.

"Dr. Hahn." Natalie said.

"Dr. Bishop." Erica did not look up from what she was doing to acknowledge the other doctor.

"Can I sit down?"

"I don't see why not."

Natalie sat down and looked at her hands for a few minuets. For some odd reason, she felt like she was back in high school. After gathering her thoughts, Natalie sat up straight. "Dr. Hahn, I need to apologize to you."

"Excuse me?" Erica said looking up from what she was doing.

"I didn't know that Mark was, and still is, in love with you."

"So he didn't tell you he was seeing anyone."

"No he told me."

"So you just chose to ignore him. That's great." Erica picked up her charts and began to walk away.

Natalie followed her. "Dr. Hahn, you don't understand do you?"

Erica stopped and turned around. "What is there to understand? I walked in on the man I love kissing you."

Natalie looked around before she walked up to Erica to explain herself. "In New York, it didn't matter if Mark was in a relationship or not, we would still sleep together. I didn't think it would be any different here, but apparently it is. Above everything else, I consider Mark a friend."

"One you just happen to sleep with any chance you get."

"The sex never meant anything, it was just good sex." At that moment an old women passed by and looked at the two doctors and shook her head. Natalie looked down. "I would never intentionally hurt Mark like that. I know I've ruined his relationships in the past, but what you two obviously share is different. He loves you and you just said you feel the same way. Don't let my stupid mistake come between the two of you. Mark did ask me to leave several times. He didn't even respond when I kissed him, in fact I'm pretty sure he was trying to push me away."

"Why are you telling me this?" Erica asked.

"Because Mark is my friend and he deserves to be incredibly happy, and I have a feeling that he is when he's with you."

The two doctors stood in silence, both of them trying to gage what had just been said. Erica was pulled out of her daze by the buzzing of her beeper. After checking the message it displayed, she looked back up to Natalie, "I've got to go." She then turned around leaving the pediatric surgeon standing alone outside of the cafeteria.

* * *

After she answered the page, Erica went up to the roof to think. She looked out at the Seattle skyline. She loved the city and everything about it, including the rain. She pushed her hair out of her face and turned around to leave. "Mark," Erica said surprised to see him there.

"Erica."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you," he said taking a step closer.

"And you knew I'd be up here how?"

"I ran into Callie and asked her where you were."

"I will kill her one day."

"That could be considered premeditated murder." Mark joked.

Erica rolled her eyes, "It is."

"Can we talk?" Mark asked.

"Here? Now?"

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any."

Erica nodded her head.

"Nothing happened the other night with Natalie. I could never hurt you like that, having an affair. What we have means too much to me. I hope you know that. I've told you before and I'll tell you until it registers. I. Love. You."

"I know. I love you too."

"What?!" Mark asked surprised.

Before Erica could respond, her pager went off once again. "I've got to take this. Perhaps we could finish this over drinks at Joe's you're paying." Erica said as she walked toward the door back inside.

"Why is it that I always have to pay?" Mark yelled.

Erica turned around, smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Mark put his hands in his pockets, and watched her leave. After he had stood on the roof by himself for a few minuets, Mark smiled and made his way inside as well; the woman never ceased to amaze him. _One day, I _will_ marry her. _Mark thought to himself

**AN: **Finally a new chapter. Busy weeks. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark and Erica sat in silence for a while. Traffic was backed up further than Erica had originally thought. She looked out the window trying to gage what exactly the cause of their hold up was. "I called your mom and Alex. They plan on catching a flight out tonight." Erica said.

"Right, we're married so you know mom and Alex." Mark said. It was hard for him to keep all the facts straight. He was married and his little sister lived in Seattle. "When did you meet them?"

"A month after the Natalie fiasco. We went to Kevin's for thanksgiving and stayed the entire week…

* * *

Mark, Erica and Hannah stepped into the baggage claim area of RDU and looked around. "We'll be here for a while." Hannah said, making her way over to one of the conveyor belts.

"She's right; RDU has one of the slowest baggage claims." Mark said following Hannah.

"Did you give Kevin our flight information?" Hannah asked after Mark and Erica came and stood beside her.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"Because, we rented a car."

"Mark why would you rent a car when Kevin and Samantha have a perfectly good SUV to pick us up in?"

"I have two reasons. One: I wanted to surprise them. Two: I hate cramming into that thing." Mark explained.

Erica shook her heads at the sibling's banter and decided to keep an eye out for their suitcases. After spotting and retrieving their luggage, Mark, Erica and Hannah made there way over to the rent a car station and picked up their vehicle.

"Do you even know the way to their house Mark?" Hannah asked as they pulled out of the airport, and onto the highway.

"Yes, it's a straight shot, after we get on 540 we get off on Falls of Neuse. Their neighborhood is on that street."

"Riight, what's their neighborhood called?"

"Wakefield or something like that. Anyway we have GPS so we will not get lost."

"Whatever."

Their twenty minuet drive ended in the circular driveway of Kevin and Samantha Simon. Mark, Erica and Hannah got out of the car and stretched their legs before they decided to get their bags.

"Thank god you didn't get us lost," Hannah said as she looked at her brothers amazing house.

"Just shut-up and get your luggage Hannah." Mark said.

"Really Mark, you should be nicer to your sister." Erica said grabbing her bag from his hands.

Mark rolled his eyes as he pulled the last suitcase from the rental car. "Yeah, you say that now."

Erica smiled and followed Hannah as she walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, a tall woman with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and way too much make up opened the door. "Hannah!" she cried pulling the younger woman into a hug. "You were supposed to call us so Kevin could pick you up."

"Well, Mark over there wanted to rent a car. Doesn't matter to me, it's his money. You look great Sam."

"So do you. Every time I see you I feel older and older."

"Whatever. Sam this is Dr. Erica Hahn, Mark's girlfriend."

"Hi," Erica said.

"It's very nice to meet,_ another, _one of Mark's girlfriends." Samantha said stressing the word another.

Erica lifted an eyebrow and looked back to see Mark standing with a goofy smile on his face. She just shook her head at Mark, who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Anyway, why don't you guys come on in? Hannah you're staying where you always stay. Erica and Mark, you two will be in the basement guest room if that's all right with you." Sam said leading them into her house.

"That's fine Sam," Mark said from the back. "Come on Erica, I'll show you where we're staying."

After they put their things in their respective rooms, Mark, Erica and Hannah went into the living room where the rest of the adults were seated.

"Mom, Dad you guys look great." Hannah said hugging her parents.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I still cannot believe that our little girl is all grown up and living in Seattle!" Catherine Simon said as she squeezed her daughter. "Mark, it's nice to see you wanted to spend a holiday with us this year."

"Hi mom, Alex. I only missed the holidays with you last year, so I don't want to hear it."

"And you brought someone with you. Again." Kevin said.

"Good to see you too Kev."

"I'm getting the feeling you always bring someone home for the holidays Mark." Erica said.

"He usually does," Samantha said.

"Why don't you just leave Mark alone?" Alex said. "Sam, don't you need to go get my grandkids from school?"

Sam rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. "I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye and exited through the kitchen.

"So, Erica Sam said you're a doctor?" Alex said, trying to engage their thanksgiving guest in a conversation that did not involve talking about the previous women Mark brought to family occasions and holidays.

"Yes, I work at Seattle Grace I am…"

"Let me guess an intern," Kevin said.

"Kevin, will you let her finish a thought?" Hannah said, she was getting tired of the way her brother was treating Erica, and she could tell Mark was too. Hannah really like Erica and knew she was not the type of person her brother usually brought for family get-togethers.

"No I'm not an intern, I'm a surgical attending, head of cardio to be exact." Erica said.

"Oh," Kevin said, beginning to feel like a complete ass.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence, not knowing quite what to say. After fifteen minuets, the phone finally rang. "I'll get that." Kevin said jumping up to look for a phone.

"I am going to go take a nap," Hannah said getting up.

"Didn't you sleep enough on the plane?" Mark teased.

"Whatever, Mark" Hannah said as she smacked him in the back of the head and left the room.

"Mom, did you see that?" Mark asked.

"Seriously Mark? You're telling on your sister. Remind me how old are you again?" Erica asked.

Mark lightly slapped her thigh with one of the many decorative pillows Kevin and Sam had around. "You don't have to sleep in the same bed as me. I'm sure Kevin has an air mattress somewhere." Mark joked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?" Mark asked.

Erica shook her head and stood up, "Could someone tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall," Alex said.

"Mark," Catherine said after Erica left. "We have asked you every year not to just bring some woman to our gatherings and holidays. This is supposed to be a family time and every year, you bring some woman who can't add or subtract. While I commend you on bringing someone with a brain this year, I honestly didn't want to meet another one of your girlfriends unless you plan on marrying her."

Mark looked at his mother stunned. "Well, I guess you'll be happy to know you won't have to meet any more of my _girlfriends_ then."

"Mark, what are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

"I love Erica, and I want to marry her. I just have to figure out the right time to ask her." Mark said.

Catherine was speechless. She never expected that her son would settle down. She had hoped on many occasions and prayed every night, but never had she dreamed her son, Mark Sloan, would fall in love and get married. "You're not just fooling me now are you Mark, I could not take it if you are."

"No, mom I'm not." Mark smiled.

"That's good."

Erica walked back into the room. She looked around; everyone was staring at her. "What," she said as she slowly took her seat.

"We were all just discussing how best to inform you that you've got broccoli in your teeth." Mark joked.

"Nice try, but I haven't had any broccoli today. If you don't want to tell me what you were talking about then you don't have to."

"Erica where is your family from?" Catherine asked, wanting to know more about the woman whom her son planned on marrying.

"Wisconsin, outside of Greenbay. My brother lives in Chicago."

"You have a brother, that's nice. Is he your only sibling?"

"Yes. He's older than me by five minuets."

Catherine lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head trying to grasp what Erica just said.

"He's my twin."

"Does he have any children?"

"He'll be a dad any day now. My parents are ecstatic." Erica smiled.

"I remember that feeling. I couldn't wait for Kevin to have children." Alex said. "There's something about watching your children go through all the things you went through."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to the garage in the kitchen opened and two young boys came running through. "Uncle Mark," the young boys yelled tackling the seated Mark.

"Hey Jason, Brad, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Great. We got a new video game that you've got to play come on." The older of the two said. Both boys pulled on Mark until he stood up from his seat.

Mark looked at Erica whose face shone with amusement. "Will you be okay without me?" Mark asked.

"The question is will _you _be okay?" Erica laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes then turned to his nephews, "Lead the way." The three of them walked out of the room leaving Erica sitting with Alex and Catherine.

No one paid attention to Sam and Margot's entrance and the four year old Margot was upset. She was used to all eyes on her whenever she entered the room. Her mother had left, leaving her with her grandparents, and the strange woman. Her grandparents were engaged in a conversation, so Margot went to Erica.

"Hi," Margot said sitting next to Erica.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Margot. Are you Uncle Mark's latest slut of a girlfriend?" Margot asked innocently.

Erica sat shocked by the words that came out of the little girl's mouth. Alex stopped speaking in mid- sentence to look at his granddaughter. "Margot, what did you just say?"

"I asked if she is Uncle Mark's latest slut of a girlfriend."

"Sweetie, who said that," Catherine asked.

"I did." Margot did not understand what was wrong with her question.

"No, before you." Catherine insisted.

"Oh, Mommy said it in the car."

"I see," Alex said looking to his daughter-in-law who had just entered the room.

"Well are you?" Margot asked looking back to Erica.

"I am your uncle's girlfriend, but I am no slut. My name is Erica." She said looking over the little girls head and at the child's mother instead.

"Excuse me but what did you just say in front of my daughter?" Sam asked.

"I would hardly blame Erica, Margot said it first." Catherine said.

"Margot would never use that language."

"Well she did. Believe it or not children repeat what their parents say." Erica said getting up and leaving the room.

Margot looked around at the remaining adults and decided to follow Erica. "Where ya going?" she asked after she caught up with her uncle's girlfriend.

"I don't know." Erica said.

"Do you want me to show you my room?"

"Sure, what could it hurt?"

"Come on." Margot grabbed Erica's hand and pulled her up the stairs. When they reached the top of the landing, Margot pulled Erica in to the first bedroom. "This is my room. Mommy says it is perfect because I'm a little princess." Margot said turning around in the middle of the floor before sitting down on the pink canopy bead.

Erica looked around and nearly vomited from all of the pink. The room was decorated in a pink princess style with a castle painted onto the wall behind the bed. "It's nice."

"Daddy doesn't like my room. He says it's too much, whatever that means."

"Right."

"Are you spending Christmas with us too?"

"No, for Christmas Mark and I are going to Chicago where my brother lives."

"Oh. You have a brother too!" Margot asked.

"Yes."

"Brothers are mean, especially big brothers."

"They're only mean because they love you." Erica explained.

"I don't believe that."

"One day you'll see. Why don't we go downstairs to see if it's almost time for dinner?" Erica suggested.

"Okay."

Everyone was in the dining room when Margot and Erica came down. "Just in time," Kevin said.

"Yeah, well I thought I smelt food." Erica went and stood close to Mark.

Later that night Erica was standing on the porch looking out at the back yard when Catherine came and stood next to her. The men were watching old football games while Sam put Margot to bed.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Catherine said.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful."

"Alex and I have considered moving here. There's no need for us to stay in Massachusetts when Mark and Hannah are on the other side of the country."

"That makes sense. If my parents didn't hate the city so much, they'd live in Chicago to be close to my brother."

"Why Chicago instead of Seattle?" Catherine asked.

"My brother is married and his wife is pregnant. I'm single and have never thought about being a mother."

"I see, but you are dating Mark."

"And to be completely honest I was blindsided by that."

"Are you saying you don't want to be in a relationship with my son?"

"That is not what I'm saying. When I met Mark I wasn't looking for anything, which is why I turned him down so many times before. We went out on or first date because of a bet we made playing pool. You know your son, and I'd heard the rumors. I thought I knew exactly what I was getting into by agreeing to go out on a second date, you know just in it for a good time. Never in a million years did I think I would fall for Mark. I fell in love with a man who's broken many hearts and ruined a few marriages. If I could go back, I wouldn't change my experience or my relationship with your son for anything."

"I see," Catherine said seeing the surgeon in a different light.

"Sometimes I feel as if I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that he loves me, or at least he says he does, but who's to say when someone else comes along he won't leave me?" Erica said uncertainly.

Catherine was surprised. She never thought that the strong surgeon she'd met earlier in the day could ever feel so insecure; especially since it was clear to everyone else that what her son and Erica shared went much deeper than a casual fling or physical attraction. "That is something you don't have to worry about sweetheart." She said patting the younger woman's hand.

"How do you know?"

"A mother knows her son," with those parting words, Catherine turned and left Erica to her thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a week before Christmas and Erica was out shopping. She hated shopping with a passion, especially for Christmas gifts; she never knew what to get. Standing in the mall, she looked around at all of the different stores and shook her head.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to do our Christmas shopping?" Callie asked as she walked up next to Erica.

"What do you buy a newborn for Christmas?" Erica asked as the two friends walked in the direction of one of the department stores.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, Matthew Aaron Hahn."

"You could get a blanket, clothes, or little toys or something like that." Callie suggested.

"I guess."

"You should get him a blanket and have his initials embroidered on it."

"Are you serious? That would require me to stop at more than one place."

"Erica, it wouldn't take that long. Besides he's your only nephew; I don't see why you can't make an effort to make his gift special."

Erica rolled her eyes at the comment. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, and Beth and I are closer than sisters, but I don't do children well. I'm sure I'll love the little guy, but I can tell you he won't want to spend a week with Aunt Erica any time soon."

"You say that now. Have you gotten your brother something yet?"

"I got him a book."

"Really, what's the name of it?"

"_Congratulations, You're a Daddy!_"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we always get each other a kind of gag gift. I got Beth a gift certificate to her favorite spa. I got my mom a new digital camera and my Dad a new camcorder. I have a feeling they will be taking a lot of pictures now that Matt's decided to grace the family with his presence."

"So that only leaves Mark. Do you know what you're getting him?"

"No, do you know what you're getting Miguel?"

"How sad would it be if I bought him a shirt and tie?"

"It would be worse than the book I got for Aaron."

"Does he like sports?"

"Football, baseball, tennis, basketball."

"Does he like watching old games he's seen before?"

"All the time. I don't understand men and their need to see a game from ten years ago; they already know the outcome."

"Seriously Callie? It is not about the outcome, but about the process by which the team wins or looses. The good ones become classics." Erica explained.

"Are you a closet sports fanatic?"

"I've never hidden the fact that I like sports, you just never asked." Erica smiled. "You should get Miguel a set of DVDs that has some of the greatest games ever played. You can find it on the internet."

"That is actually a good idea."

"All of my ideas are good."

As they walked past a jewelry store, Callie stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

Ignoring Erica's question, Callie walked into the store and up to one of the cases. Frustrated, Erica walked into the store as well and lazily made her way over to where Callie was leaning over the glass and peering into the case.

"Why did we stop here?" Erica asked.

"Because, you should get Mark a watch."

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice gift and I hardly ever see him wearing one."

Shrugging her shoulders, Erica looked into the case as well and looked at the different watches. One in particular caught her eye. It was a simple stainless steel watch with diamond accents on a black dial made by Bulova. It was expensive, but that didn't really matter, when you were a surgeon you could afford to by an expensive watch for your boyfriend. "Do you see that one?" Erica asked pointing to the watch that had caught her eye.

"Yeah, that's nice. Are you going to buy that one for him?"

"I think so. Do you think Mark will like it?"

"He'll like it. What I find interesting is that you're going to spend more on your boyfriend than your mother, brother, sister-in-law and nephew combined."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just saying."

"Right you're just saying what?" Erica asked.

"Nothing."

After paying for the watch, Erica and Callie went back out into the mall. "I think it is time we do some shopping for us."

"Do we really have to? I'm tired and I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on before we leave for Chicago tomorrow."

"Erica, you're always so boring."

Erica rolled her eyes and continued walking through the mall. "Whatever you say Callie."

The next morning came faster than Erica expected it to. She had stayed up the entire night packing and finishing paperwork. Sound asleep on the couch, Erica did not hear the door open, nor did she hear Mark come in. He walked up to the sleeping blonde and watched her for a few moments before he proceeded to gather her suitcase, which Erica left by the door the night before. After Mark returned to the apartment, he sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Sleepy head, we have a plane to catch." He said a he gently shook her shoulder.

As she turned over she squinted her eyes to the light. Erica looked at him confused. "Why are you here so early?"

"It's not early Erica. We have a plane to catch and we need to be at the airport in an hour. That gives you thirty min. to shower and get ready. So I suggest you get moving," Mark smiled as he got up.

"What?!" Erica jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom.

Exactly thirty minuets after she disappeared into the bathroom, Erica emerged refreshed from her bedroom. "I'm ready."

Mark and Erica's plane landed on time. They were waiting for there luggage in the baggage claim area when a man walked up behind them. "E," he said. Erica jumped at the voice and turned around with a smile on her face.

"A, hey. How are you?" Erica said hugging the tall man with blonde hair.

"I'm good. So glad you're here. Is this the guy?" He asked pointing to Mark.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aaron this is Mark Sloan, Mark this is my brother,"

"Older brother," Aaron smiled.

Erica rolled her eyes, "My twin brother Aaron."

"Nice to meet you," Mark said extending his hand.

"I'd say the same but you're here with my baby sister so I hate you already." He said shaking his hand.

"Aaron, please. Don't be such an ass. I am not you're baby sister. Just because you came out five minuets before I did, does not make me you're baby sister."

"It's okay Erica. I understand. Hannah has not introduced me to any of her boyfriends since her senior prom when I broke her date's nose."

"So you understand where I'm coming from. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but as you know it's apart of the big brother code." Aaron said.

"I understand completely."

"I can't believe this. You two are bonding over the fact that you," she said pointing to Aaron, "hate him? Huh." Erica laughed and went to the conveyor belt. "Mark there's your bag."

After they successfully retrieved their luggage, Aaron drove back to his house. "This is my humble abode." He said as he pulled into the driveway. Waiting outside on the front porch was Beth. She waved as they all got out of the car.

"Erica hey, your parents are inside," Beth said as she walked down to greet her guests.

"That's good to know. How've you been Beth?" Erica asked as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Better since I've had Matt. It's just so amazing; he brings me so much joy. It's hard to believe that only a few months ago he wasn't here for the world to see." She said. Beth had a huge smile on her face square face. Her brown eyes portrayed her friendly nature.

"That's great to hear. Beth this is Mark, Mark Beth." Erica said introducing the two.

"Hello," Mark said extending her hand.

"Hi, you're hot," Beth said bluntly.

"Thank you," Mark gave her a charming smile.

"Erica he's hot."

"Yeah, don't encourage him; you're only making his ego bigger." Erica pulled her bag behind her as she headed to the house. Mark followed close behind.

Aaron looked at his wife, "are you serious?" He asked amused.

"What, the man is hot. Give him credit where credit is due. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You are oh, so much sexier than the man candy that just walked into our house." Beth said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Nice try Beth."

"I'm being completely sincere," she said as they followed Mark and Erica into the house.

Stepping into the foyer, Mark and Erica looked around. Before they could move any further into the house, a woman with graying blonde hair and cerulean eyes stepped in front of them. "Erica," she said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi mom,"

"And you must be Mark. I'm Leonora Hahn." She took Mark into a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hahn." Mark said returning the hug.

"Please, call me Nora everyone else does. Why are you two just standing there? Aaron, don't be rude; show your sister and Mark to their room." Nora instructed, after Aaron and Beth came inside.

Aaron did as he was told and took his guests upstairs to the guest room. After settling in, Mark and Erica went back downstairs where Beth was playing with the baby and Nora was wrapping a gift. "So Mark, Erica tells me you are a plastic surgeon." Nora said looking up as the two entered the room.

"Yes I am. It can be very rewarding." Mark sat down on the empty sofa, and Erica sat next to him.

"I'm sure it can be. Tell me about your family." Nora said after she finished wrapping the gift and placed it under the tree.

"My parents are divorced. I don't talk to my dad or his wife. I have a step brother who has three children and a half sister—she recently moved to Seattle." Mark said.

"Why don't you talk with your father?"

"Mom, please can we talk about something else?" Erica said annoyed already with her mother's questions.

"It's alright Erica. We just don't get along and haven't for a while."

"I see."

The four of them sat in silence. Mark was contemplating his non-existent relationship with his father while Nora thought of something to start a conversation. Beth sat on the floor playing with Matthew, who was lying on a blanket. Erica watched as Beth walked her fingers up the baby's stomach and made faces at him. Erica had always been fascinated by adult's interaction with babies. They seemed to regress from acting as an adult and revert to behaving as a child in the presence of the youngsters.

Denis Hahn stood off in the corner watching the goings on of the living room. He observed his daughter in-law playing with his grandson. He smiled at his wife, who looked as if she was deep in thought. When he looked over to his daughter, he was not as pleased. Denis knew that his baby girl was bringing home her boyfriend, but he did not expect for her boyfriend to be that type of guy. The type of guy he constantly warned Erica about when she was younger. Much to his disappointment, with one look, Denis could tell that his daughter's boyfriend was the type of guy who cared little about a woman's feelings. The man sitting next Erica was a heart breaker. And it was obvious from her constant glances and few witticisms that she was in love with said heartbreaker. Denis Hahn was not pleased.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter complete with a bit of a cliff hanger (how will Mark win over Mr. Hahn?). Let me know if you want a New Year's chapter because if not, the next chapter (which would be 18) we go straight to Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading and as always, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Denis walked into the room, his presence commanding attention. He was tall and portly. Nora looked up feeling the eyes of her husband resting on her. "Denis," she said. "Why don't you come sit down?"

He did as was suggested and sat in the armchair across from where Erica sat with Mark. The two were now engaged in a conversation. Denis grimaced at the couple. "Erica, I'm glad to see you made it in alright. How was your flight?"

"Thanks dad. The flight was fairly routine. We took off, flew, and landed."

"How's work going?" Denis asked. He felt the best way to deal with his daughter's boyfriend was to not acknowledge his presence.

"Work is good. Dad, this is Mark. He works at Seattle Grace too." Erica said, after recognizing her father's tactic. He had used it many times before and it annoyed the hell out of her. It was best to introduce the two before it wound up out of hand.

"Mark, I'm Denis Hahn."

"Nice to meet you sir." Mark said as he began to stand and shake the older man's hand; however, Denis stared at the usually confidant doctor making him feel uncomfortable as he sat back down in his seat.

"You're a doctor."

"Yes sir, I'm a plastic surgeon."

"So you operate on vain wealthy people then."

"On occasion, yes I do. But my patients usually have suffered or are suffering from something. One child I operated on didn't have ears; another woman had her face ripped off in a terrible accident." Mark explained.

"Hmph." Denis folded his arms and puffed out his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, Erica sweetheart, have you finished your shopping? You know there's less than a week before Christmas." Nora said trying to steer the attention away from her husband's dissatisfaction with their Christmas guest.

"Actually, I got it all done yesterday."

"Really? I thought you hate shopping." Beth commented.

"I do."

"And you got it all accomplished in one day?" Beth asked in disbelief.

"Yeah well I figured best to do it all at once. Plus my friend Callie dragged me out to make sure I got it done. Now I just have to wrap them."Erica explained.

"Do you have your shopping done Mark?" Beth asked.

"For the most part I do. I sent my nephews and my niece gift cards, and my step-brother got a gift card as well. My sister on the other hand is getting a book."

"You bought Hannah a book? Really Mark?" Erica asked.

"What, I can't take a page from you?"

"What book did you get her?"

"_How to be a Nun Without Actually Being a Nun._"

"There is actually a book with that title? Wow, you can sell anything these days." Beth said standing up with Matthew in her arms.

"Why did you get her that particular book?" Erica asked.

"She's my baby sister, you do the math."

Erica shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how on earth you became one of the top plastic surgeons in the country." She stood up and followed Beth out of the room.

Mark watched her leave and then turned his head back around to find Nora standing up as well. "I'm going to go chat with the girls." She then walked over to her husband and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Denis dear, please be nice to the man. I think she actually loves him." She kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

"So," Denis said staring Mark down. "What exactly do you expect to get from your relationship with my daughter?"

Mark was startled. He had not expected the man to be as straight forward as he was. But then again he was Erica's father. "I eh… I," he stuttered. Mark knew very well what his intentions were; he just was not quite sure how to express them.

"Did Erica tell you that I used to be a Navy Seal?" Denis asked.

Mark shook his head, "Uh, no sir," he was not liking where this conversation was headed.

"My Erica is very important to me. She's smart, tough and sometimes likes to be just one of the guys; but when it comes to her heart, she can be as sensitive as any other woman. I know your type. I know Erica knows your type, why she chose to date you I have no idea. But if you hurt her in any way, I can guarantee that you will never be able to perform any surgery again because of severe paralysis from your neck down."

"Well sir, my intentions are not to hurt her."

Denis raised an eyebrow and stared down the man sitting across from him. "Men like you never _intend _to hurt women, you just do. You take what you want from women and leave them left to pick up the pieces of their lives by themselves."

"I like to think that I'm not that kind of man anymore."

"It's hard for men like you to change." Denis stated.

"I have changed. I've fallen in love with your daughter. I know I'm not perfect but if she'll say yes I will marry her." Mark explained.

Denis was stunned. When he walked into the room earlier, he could tell that his only daughter was in love with Mark, the heart breaker. But never would he have guessed that he was in love 

with her. This was new for him. His daughter was not your standard beauty that hooked up with guys like Mark Sloan, the man sitting in his living room. Erica had brains as well as beauty, and apparently Mark appreciated the combination. "Well then. Is that your way of asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

It was Mark's turn to be shocked. "Well, I'd hoped to be in your good graces when I asked but if that's how you want to see it then yes, I am asking permission to ask Erica to marry me."

"To be completely honest Dr. Sloan, the fact is that I don't like you. Maybe by the end of the holiday I will feel differently. But for right now, you do not have my blessing in your endeavors to marry my daughter." With that Denis stood up and left Mark sitting alone in the living room.

As he sat alone, Mark contemplated the conversation he had with Denis Hahn. But before he could come to a conclusion, Erica walked into the room interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey," she said trying to capture his attention.

"Hey."

"Did my dad give you the 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' speech?" Erica asked sitting down next to Mark.

"Yeah something like that."

"Don't worry about it, its standard procedure, that and I don't usually bring people home for the holidays. Come on dinner's ready."

Five days had passed and it was now Christmas Eve. The women and baby Matthew were already in bed. Denis watched, from an overstuffed arm chair in the corner, Mark and Aaron as they sat up late into the night talking about everything from the best fishing techniques to the perfect barbeque sauce. Over the past several days, Denis began to see Mark differently. While he still disapproved of the type of man Mark was, Denis could not deny that Mark Sloan loved his daughter and she loved him as well. Throughout the week he had watched the interactions between the two of them and noticed the deep friendship they shared as well as a mutual respect for the other. As much as he hated to admit it, Mark Sloan was not as bad a man as Denis first perceived. Begrudgingly, Denis was beginning to accept Mark.

"Well, I'm heading in for the night; I'll see you in the morning. Be ready early so we can make breakfast." Denis said as he left the room.

Mark turned and looked at Aaron, "Breakfast?"

"It's a family tradition. On Christmas morning the men, me and dad, make breakfast for the ladies before we open presents. I think as Matt gets older that tradition will change slightly, but for right now it's still the same." Aaron explained.

"I see. Well you should know that my signature breakfast dish is cereal and milk. If you catch me on a good day, my oatmeal is to die for, instant of course."

"Really, we might have to introduce you to the fine art of breakfast making then won't we." Aaron said standing up. "I'm heading in, you should too if you want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for our kitchen fiasco tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for the advice." Mark stood up made his way to his own sleeping quarters.

The next morning the men prepared a breakfast of waffles, bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice. The ladies sat down and began to devour their meal.

"So, Mark what did you make?" Erica asked, knowing that her boyfriend could only prepare three dishes: cereal, oatmeal and pizza.

Mark smirked, "I squeezed the orange juice."

"Of course you did." Erica said.

"Aaron, you didn't teach him the finer points of bacon making?" Beth asked. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"My husband has never let Aaron make the waffles since he burnt them a few years ago." Nora explained.

"He was trying to impress me, it was my first time meeting everyone and it was a holiday."

"I see." Mark said taking a sip of orange juice.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to open presents." Aaron exclaimed standing up from the table. "I'll go get Matthew from the nursery so we can get started."

"Aaron doesn't like to talk about that Christmas," Erica said after her brother left. "Everything he did to try to impress Beth back fired. I was surprised she agreed to marry him after that."

"What can I say? When you're in love, it doesn't matter how bad the food tastes or how stupid he acts, nothing will turn you off." Beth smiled.

Erica rolled her eyes at the sappiness of her sister-in-law's comment, "That may be true for you, but I call Mark on all his crap." She smiled.

Beth laughed, "Of course you do Erica, and you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

After everyone finally got up from the table and put their dishes in the kitchen, they went into the living room where the tree was standing in front of the window with gifts piled underneath. The family began unwrapping gifts and thanking each other for their presents. By the time they finished it was lunch time and everyone was tired as well as hungry. Beth and Nora went to begin cooking dinner while Erica and Mark remained in the living room, cleaning up the mess from the discarded wrapping paper.

"This was fun." Mark smiled at Erica. "I really like this watch , it must have been a fortune."

"Consider it your valentine's day gift as well. Thanks for the earring and necklace set."

"It was nothing."

"Did Hannah help you pick it out?"

"Does it matter?" Mark asked.

"No, not really. But she called me while I was in the bathroom to see if I liked your gift."

" She really spoils everything." Mark joked.

"That's what sisters do and you love them for it."

"You're right."

"I know. I'm always right Mark. When are you going to get that through your head?" Erica asked as she smiled at him.

"Your self confidence is one of the many things I love about you." Mark said standing up.

"I know." Erica reached out her hand and Mark pulled her up off the floor. "I believe that this mess has been properly taken care of. I'm going to help mom and Beth with dinner." Erica kissed Mark before she left the room.

"What was that for?" He aksed.

All Erica did was point her finger in the air and then continued her path out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Mark looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging in the middle of the living room.

As Erica left, Aaron enterd. "You can just put the bags in the garage for now."

"Do you always make a habit of hanging mistletoe anywhere?" Mark asked as he followed Aaron to the garage with a trash bag in hand.

"That is all Beth's idea…"

Unbeknownst to any of the previous occupants of the living room, Denis had stood in the corner watching the entire scene unfold. He sighed in defeat. His daughter was in love and the man loved her back. There would be no talking her out of this relationship. At that moment, Denis realized he was not sure he wanted to. Aside from the obvious standard father's dislike for daughter's boyfriend, there was nothing else for Denis to hate about Mark Sloan. The man had proved himself a worthy, although somewhat cocky, person to be with his daughter.

**AN: **So this one took a while. I've had a lot going on in my life right now so, here's number 17. Hope you're still reading this (even thought the show is going in a different direction). As always, please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **So this chapter is pure fluff, no major plot developments or anything plain old fluff, and that is why it is the shortest chapter for this story. Hope you don't mind please review.

* * *

It was December 31st, New Years Eve, and both Mark and Erica were on call. Since they were out of town for Christmas and Thanksgiving, they volunteered to work on New Years Eve. Now both were regretting their decision. The eve of December 31st happened to be one of those nights when all the normally rational and responsible people of the city decided to loose all home training and go crazy. For both surgeons the night was filled with back to back surgeries.

By 11:30 things began to slow down a bit, so after Mark finished his last surgery, he went in search of Erica. As he walked the halls of Seattle Grace, most of the females were looking at him with a lustful hunger in their eyes. They all wanted to be the one to kiss Mark when the clock struck twelve. Mark smiled confidently, but never really gave the women another look. His mind was set on one thing. When he found her five minuets later, she was standing on the roof looking out over the city.

"Hey, I thought you were afraid of heights." Mark said as he walked up behind her.

"Yeah well notice where I'm standing."

"Six feet from the edge."

Erica smiled.

"You know it won't hurt if you move closer to the edge. I highly doubt a strong wind will blow you off the building." Mark teased as he gently pushed her from behind closer to the edge.

"Yeah well, I think I'm close enough for right now."

"I won't let you fall Erica," Mark said wrapping his arms around her from the back.

"If you do, I'm bringing you with me." She smiled. "It's been a hectic night hasn't it."

"You know you love it." Mark smirked.

"For once you're right, I wouldn't have traded this shift for anything. I get open people up and put their hearts back together."

"There's nothing like the first incision of a surgery."

"Listen to us, we sound like crazed serial killers rather than the surgeons we are."

"Maybe that's what we are."

"Excuse me? Mark your kidding right." She turned in his arms to look at his expression.

"Well not serial killers per se but we cut people open on a daily basis; mind you we're helping them, fixing them. If you think about it really think about it, what kind of person do you have to be in order to not let all the death we encounter and all the things we see affect us on a deeper emotional level. We have to become numb to what's going on around us in order to do our jobs. Like you said, we can't bring our personal life into this hospital or things end up going wrong really wrong. Aren't serial killers the same, you'd have to be numb to the world around you in order to constantly kill people with no remorse."

"I can not believe you just compared our profession to serial killing. You aren't planning to kill me while I sleep are you?"

"I've thought about it," Mark smiled at her doubtful expression. "But then I decided life would be quite boring with out you around. You spice things up."

"You're only saying that because you'd miss the sex."

"Nope, I think there is a slight possibility I'd miss more than that."

"Just a slight possibility? I knew you were using me." She teased.

"Look," Mark said pointing to the Space Needle as the fireworks went off around it.

Without a second thought, Erica turned around and kissed Mark full on the lips with no reservations. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead on his, "happy New Year pretty boy."

Mark smiled. "Same to you ice queen."


	19. Chapter 19

Hannah Simon sat in her brother's apartment waiting for him to get home. She had important things to discuss with him, such as when he was going to pop the question to his girlfriend. Sitting on the couch she sighed, she'd already searched the entire apartment for the ring she was sure he had. Hannah wanted to help him plan the whole thing and she felt this week would be perfect, considering it was the week of Valentine's Day.

Mark walked into his abode and just missed hitting Hannah with his duffle bag.

"Hey, watch where you throw that thing Mark."

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" He asked tired from a long day filled with surgeries and paper work.

"Well, I know that you're planning on asking Erica to marry you, I just wanted to know when, where and what the ring looks like. I already searched in here so I assume you have it with you. I was thinking that maybe I could help you plan the whole thing and that this week is the perfect time, considering Valentine's Day is coming up." Hannah explained.

"First of all, Hannah I don't think any of this is any of your concern." Mark said making his way to the back. "I also want to know how you got into my apartment."

"Don't you remember, you made me a key in case of emergencies?" Hannah smiled.

Mark came back out after a few minuets and buttoning up a new shirt. "I don't recall making you a key for 'emergencies.' And even so, this is no emergency."

"Well I took your keys one day while you were napping and made my own key. But that's beside the point. This _is_ an emergency. My big brother is in love and he has no clue when he's going to ask the love of his life, who if I must say so myself must be missing a few screws for even 

thinking about dating you let alone fall in love with you, to marry him and he doesn't even have a plan."

"Hannah I am not discussing this with you."

"Do you have a ring?"

"Not yet."

"Then how the hell do you plan on proposing to her on Valentine's day without a ring."

"Did I ever once say I was going to propose to Erica on Valentine's Day?"

"So you're not going to ask her to marry you any time soon?" Hannah asked.

"Valentine's Day is too predictable Hannah."

"But it'd be so romantic. I want to be proposed to on Valentine's day, with red roses a carriage ride and everything."

"I hope that isn't going to happen any time soon."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're my little sister and no man will be getting within a hundred feet of you as long as I'm around."

"It's a little too late for that Mark." Hannah smiled mischievously.

"Hannah, that is more than I want to know."

"Well, if you aren't going to pop the question, then what are your plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Well I think we might just hang out and watch a movie or something."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Hannah if I tell you my real plans, the first thing you'll do is call Erica and tell her."

"You know she hates surprises right."

"No I didn't know that Hannah." Mark said sarcastically as he went into the kitchen.

"Are you about to cook something, because I'm starving."

"I'm getting a beer. You can order a pizza if you want."

"Fine, but we aren't through talking about your plans for the fourteenth."

"I believe we are if you want me to pay for the pizza you're ordering." Mark said sitting back down.

"Whatever." Hannah rolled her eyes and began to look through the phone book for a decent pizza place that delivered.

The next morning Hannah made her way through the hospital in search of Callie Torres. Alex Karev on the other hand was minding his own business when his thinking was interrupted by a short brunette with blues eyes walking around the hospital.

"Excuse me Dr.." Hannah looked intensely at his badge. "Karev, but I'm looking for Dr. Callie Torres, she's an orthopedic surgeon around here."

"I know who she is…"

"Great, do you know where she is?"

"Look lady…"

"Hannah."

"Look Hannah, I'm not some babysitter around here. I'm a surgeon…"

"He thinks he's a surgeon, that has yet to be proven though." Mark said walking up to the two.

"Dr. Sloan,"

"If you don't have anything better to do than to talk to my baby sister Karev, you can go get me some coffee."

Alex rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Why'd you have to do that Mark? He was kind of hot, scratch that he was incredibly hot, I was about to ask him out." Hannah smiled.

"If you did, you would have ruined his career."

"How so?"

"He would never become a plastic surgeon, I'd ruin his reputation, although it's not like it's that great any way."

"Sloan you are such a big brother," Erica said as she walked up behind Hannah.

"Hi, Erica I was just looking for Callie."

"Don't you have your own friends Hannah?" Mark asked.

"Don't you have residents to torture?" Erica countered.

"I'll see you later Hannah." Mark said as he turned around and walked away.

"I saw Callie about an hour ago; she was just getting out of surgery. She might be in an on call room somewhere. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm gonna' go see if I can find her. Bye Erica."

Erica shook her head and went on her way.

Callie was enjoying the peace and quiet of the on call room when her relaxation was rudely interrupted by Hannah.

"Callie," Hannah said barging into the door.

Callie shot straight up and looked at the new occupant of the room. "Hannah, what the hell?"

"Do you have any idea how many on call rooms I've been to looking for you?"

Callie looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Well it doesn't matter. I need to know if you know what Mark is planning on doing for Valentine 's Day."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to decide if I'll have to completely change his plans."

"I have no clue what Mark is planning on doing. For all I know he could be jumping out of a plane tomorrow. Besides, Mark is a big boy he can make his own plans."

"They might not be appropriate though. I don't want my future sister in law to ask me why I didn't help him to make their first Valentine's Day together extra special."

"You and I both know that Erica is not that type of person. Wait a minuet he's going to propose?"

"One of these days, but NOT tomorrow. Tomorrow is too _predictable_, too _romantic_." Hannah explained.

"Wow, I knew they were serious but I never thought that he'd consider settling down permanently."

"You and the rest of the world. But he's been hinting at it since thanksgiving when he talked to my mom. He's in love, and if you ask me so is she. She has got to be crazy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because, I have to love him, he's my brother. She chose to love him. You've met my brother."

"Sometimes you can't help it." Callie said thinking about her own relationship with Miguel. "Oh, did Mark or Erica tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Miguel and I are engaged. And this time, I'm actually going to have a wedding." Callie smiled.

"This time?"

"It's a long story."

"Everything is around here. Look I've got to go, talk to you later." Hannah walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. No sooner had she turned the corner, than she ran into a familiar face.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Derek asked surprised by her appearance.

"Visiting my brother."

"No I mean what are you doing in Seattle?"

"I moved here a while ago didn't Mark tell you?" Hannah asked.

"I don't exactly talk to your brother like I used to." He confessed.

"Oh, I see. Well it doesn't matter. I've got to get out of here any way. It was nice seeing you."

"Same to you." Derek watched as Hannah walked out of the hospital doors.

Just as Hannah had left Mark walked up.

"Mark, how come I didn't know Hannah moved here?" Derek asked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know Derek. In case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly friends anymore. I've got things I need to do. See you around."

Derek shook his head and went on his own way. Wondering what else he did not know about his former best friend.

**AN: **So I'm on a bit of a roll here. Hopefully I'll finish this one within the next month, if I don't oh well. Thanks for reading please review.


	20. Chapter 20

At the end of the day, Mark and Erica met up outside in the parking deck. "Hey Mark," Erica said walking up to him.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing tomorrow, the standard hanging out while watching movies?"

"Um, no. I'll be by at 6:30 to pick you up."

"Right and I am to where what exactly?"

"The same thing you wore last year."

"I swear if you recreate last year's Valentine's Day I will kill you. I don't expect much but really Valentine's Day in a bar two years in a row would really suck." Erica said.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Don't worry; it will be nothing like last year's Valentine's Day." And with that Mark got into his car and drove away.

Erica shook her head and got into her own car. When she got home she looked for the dress Mark had instructed her to where and hung it up in the bathroom so she wouldn't have to do it the next day. She then picked up her phone and gave Callie a call.

"Hey Erica, what's up?"

"Callie do you have any idea what Mark is planning for tomorrow?"

"Not a clue. That's what Hannah was trying to get out of me when she came by the hospital today. She was dying to know. What did he say?"

"He instructed me to wear the same black dress I wore last year when I ended up at the bar with him."

"That's interesting. You don't think you're going to go back to that bar do you?"

"I hope not. I'm no romantic but, last year my date sucked and I would like to forget it."

"Well you did end up hanging out with Mark didn't you?"

"Yeah but the whole idea of going back there on Valentine's Day really irks me. I don't know what it is. I'd be perfectly happy if he told me we were just staying in watching movies you know."

"Yeah Erica, you are defiantly not romantic."

"What are you and Miguel doing?"

"We are staying in. He's going to cook for me."

"That sounds nice. If Mark tried that we'd both end up in the hospital."

"Well thankfully Miguel is an excellent cook and I don't have to worry about that. Look I know Mark can be a little dense at times, but I'm sure he's got something nice planned for the two of you."

"Right, we'll see about that. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Alright, Night Erica."

"Night Callie." Erica hung up the phone and finished getting ready for bed.

On Valentine's Day Mark arrived at Erica's apartment promptly at 6:30 for their date. Dressed in a black suit, he knocked on her door waiting for her to appear.

Erica opened the door knowing exactly who it was on the other side. "You know Mark, tonight you look pretty good."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He smiled. "You ready to go?"

"I guess, but I'd be even more ready if I knew where we are going tonight."

"Well if I told you it'd ruin the surprise." Mark explained as they walked down the stairs and out to the car.

"How many times have I told you, I don't do surprises?" She said as she bent down to get into the car.

"Well I guess you'll have to learn to like them." Mark closed the passenger side door and got in his own side.

Mark pulled the car up to the one place Erica did not want to go, the Space Needle. He parked the car and got out. Erica looked around hoping this was not their final destination. He knew her 

greatest fear was heights. Mark went around to her side of the vehicle and opened the door. "Come on Erica, our reservation is for seven." He extended his hand and helped her out of the car.

"Seriously Mark, you know how terrified I am of heights. Why the hell would you bring me hear for Valentine's Day?" Erica asked furiously.

Mark only smirked and pulled her along. "We all have to face our fears some time or another and there's no better time than the present."

"No, I'm not going Mark. I don't care how long you've been planning this but I refuse to go up there." Erica tried to stand her ground, but Mark continued to pull her toward the door.

When they got to the door Mark stopped and turned around. He looked at the usually confident woman who stood terrified in front of him. "Erica, look once you get up there you'll love the view. There is no way your going to fall out because you'd have to break the glass. And if for some crazy reason there wasn't any glass, I wouldn't let you fall. If you want you can hold onto my hand the entire time." He explained.

Finally conceding Erica nodded her head. "I'm telling you now, if I fall, you're coming with me."

Mark smiled. "Gladly. Now I think we should probably go on up and be seated. I'm starving and they say the food is to die for at Sky City."

They walked inside and got on the elevator that took them up to the restaurant, the entire time Erica held on tight to Mark's hand. When they were finally seated close to the window, Erica let go and slowly peered out the window to take in the view. For security sake she lightly tapped on the glass before deciding there was indeed nothing to fear.

"So what are we having for dinner?" She asked a few moments later after insuring there was no way for her to fall to her death.

"I'm not sure. This is my first time coming to this place. I was thinking of trying the Seafood trio. What about you?"

"I guess I'll try that as well."

Their dinner 500 ft off the ground went well. They both enjoyed the food as well as the complimentary ride up to the observation deck, where Erica once again held on tight to Mark's hand. To conclude the night's events Mark and Erica left the restaurant and went back to her apartment.

"So did you have a nice evening?" Mark asked.

"If you ever take me there again you will not see the next day." Erica threatened.

"Well at least now you can say you went there. You've faced your fear and that's the first step in concurring it." Mark smiled.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your fear is?" She asked on the way to her room where she put her shoes back in their proper place.

"I don't know."

"And why is that?"

"Because, it may be something I don't have to fear any more."

"And you know that how?" Erica asked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"If it told you, I'd have to kill you."

"What is it with you and murder? I'm seriously starting to fear for my life." Erica joked.

"You laugh now."

Erica gave him a threatening look. "Joking Erica, just joking. Couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to."

"You say that now." Erica said as she leaned her head back on his arm. "I really did enjoy tonight."

"I'm glad you did."

**AN: **I guess this could be considered a fluff chapter but oh well. And the next chapter is a cross over with Private Practice, you guessed it they're going to LA. But why?


	21. Chapter 21

Mark closed his eyes for a while thinking about everything that Erica had said so far. From what he heard she was the perfect woman for him. He smiled at that thought. He'd always thought somehow he'd end up with Addison, but from what Erica had told him he and Addi were meant just to be friends.

"Did you ever get to play Addi again in Scrabble?" Mark asked.

"Not really, but we did go to her wedding."

"Really so she married the guy she was seeing?"

"Yeah, the whole thing was nice and a bit short notice."

A few days after Valentine's Day Mark and Callie received invitations to Addison's wedding, of course Mark's was addressed to both him and Erica while Callie's was addressed to Miguel as well. The four friends booked seats on the same flight to LA in mid March to attend the wedding of Addison Forbes Montgomery and Peter James Wilder.

"God I love LA." Callie said as she stepped out of the airport and into the sun.

"Maybe you should move here then." Mark suggested.

"I don't know, too much of a good thing you know?"

"Please explain that one to me." Mark said.

"Well if I lived in LA it'd be summer all the time, no reason for me to miss what I already have."

"Right," Mark put his shades on and shook his head.

"Don't worry Callie, your statement made perfect sense; it was just too deep for him to understand." Erica said.

"Thanks Erica, Thanks a lot."

"Now children let's all behave." Addison said as she walked up to them.

"Addi! It's so good to see you. You look fantastic by the way. I can't believe that your pregnant and getting married!" Callie exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Yes well, it was by some miracle that this little one came into being." Addison smiled as she rubbed her belly. She pushed strands of her red hair out of her face and turned to Miguel. "It's good to see you again too Miguel. I heard you've swept Callie off her feet."

"I did my best." Miguel smiled and gave Addison a hug as well.

"Mark, I still cannot believe that you have been seeing the same person for almost a year. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Addi. You look great by the way."

"Thank you. Erica God help you for putting up with that man," She said pulling the blonde doctor into a hug.

"Its hard work and somebody's got to keep him in line wouldn't want to let him loose on the female population." Erica smiled. "How far along are you any way?"

"Six months, sometimes its hard to believe this is all happening now. I'm so glad you all could make it. Did you make reservations at the hotel?"

"No, you asked us not to."

"And since when have you ever done anything I asked Mark?" Addi asked rolling her eyes.

"Do we need to?" Miguel asked.

"Of course not. I have two spare rooms in my house one of which you and Callie will be staying in and Mark you're staying next door with Sam."

"Wait a minuet; you live next door to Sam."

"Yes, and let me tell you he has seen more of me than he ever wanted to."

"Okay Addison, really that's too far." Mark said.

"Maybe we should all get to the house and settle down. Personally I'd like to take a nap." Erica suggested.

"Of course. This way. I rented a mini-van for this week so we could all be together." Addison said as she showed them to the vehicle.

The ride to Addison's house was filled with laughter and catching up among the friends. When they arrived at the house, they saw a number of other cars parked in front of the house.

"Don't tell me the wedding is today Addi." Callie said getting out of the car.

"No, everyone from the practice is over here helping to set up. Really I don't know why because it is just you guys, Savy and Weiss, and them for the wedding. Oh, and I hope you don't mind Mark but I invited Nancy too."

"Why exactly did you invite Nancy?"

"Because, she's the closest thing I have to a sister and we still talk every week."

"Does Derek know?"

"What Derek doesn't know won't kill him. He doesn't have to know every one I associate with. Besides, Nancy said that he barley calls her anymore." Addison led the group into the house where her colleagues and friends were setting up.

"Hey Addi your back." Naomi said.

"I told you it wouldn't be long. I think we should introduce everyone so how about we just go around and say names?"

Everyone went around and introduced themselves. "So which one of you is the groom" A voice said from the hallway.

"Nancy!" Addison said excitedly as she went to hug her former sister in law.

"I saw the door open and decided to come on in. So is someone going to answer my question?"

"That would be me, Pete Wilder." He said extending his hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. By the way, I'm Nancy." She introduced herself.

"Well if it isn't Nancy pants." Mark said as he made his way over to the slender brunette with short hair.

"Watch it crater face."

"Aw Nancy did you have to pull out the high school nick names?" Mark asked as he hugged her.

"You started it any way." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Here take my bags to my room while I meet everyone. Oh but before you leave, point out your date so I can bad mouth you."

"Erica's over there with Callie. She has blonde hair."

"Thanks." Nancy walked over to where Callie and Erica were sitting with Naomi making small talk. "Hello ladies, how are you all this lovely day."

"We're fine Nancy. It has been a long time since I've seen you. It had to be at Derek and Addi's wedding." Naomi said as she went to hug the newest arrival.

"I know. We have got to stop meeting each other exclusively at Addi's weddings, my God. So, which one of you is lucky enough to be sleeping with the man candy I sent to put my bags up?"

"That would be me, Erica Hahn."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nancy. Hook up with me later I have got some stories for you." Nancy smiled mischievously. "And you are?"

"Callie Torres, I worked with Addi for a while before she left Seattle."

"Well Seattle doesn't sound like it was a complete waste of time for her; she made a couple of friends."

"I guess you could say that," Addison said joining the group and bringing Violet with her. "Violet looked like she was feeling a little left out, hanging around over there with Cooper."

"Addison I was perfectly fine over there. Cooper and I were having a nice discussion about his latest internet escapade."

"He's still doing that?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, I've been trying to get to the root of his constant need for meeting different strangers online and sleeping with them."

Naomi and Addison smiled knowingly before Addison piped up, "Violet, you need to stop analyzing it. Take a step back and look at the complete picture, then you'll find your reasoning."

"Do you two know something I don't?"

Addison and Naomi both looked over to where Cooper was standing, the rest of the group followed suit. Cooper had been gazing in the female's direction when he noticed all of their attention was focused on him. He quickly turned back around.

"I think we all know something you don't. Violet was it?" Erica said taking a sip of her drink.

All the women began to laugh, except Violet who stood there confused.

"Well, if you think he's attracted to me you can scratch that." She interjected after their laughter died down.

"Now why do you say that Vi?" Naomi asked.

"Because we tried the whole friends with benefits thing and it didn't go well."

"Really?" Addison asked.

"He couldn't even stand the sight of me without any clothes on and he left. It must have felt like he was looking at his sister." Violet explained.

Nancy shook her head. She'd only known the woman for about thirty minuets, and she could already see that she did not have a clue that Cooper was in love with her. The rest of the evening went much like the afternoon. Later in the night, Savy and Weiss showed up and were 

immediately separated. By the time they'd arrived, the men had made their way to Sam's house while the women remained in Addison's living room talking.

The next morning came faster than anyone had expected it to. Both Addison and Sam had to rush their unofficial house guests out so they could go home and get ready for the wedding that was to take place later in the evening.

Around lunch time Violet and Naomi showed up with Maya in tow. They all had their dresses they were wearing to the wedding with them.

"Addison what color exactly is your dress? In your condition no one would believe the whole white thing." Nancy smiled.

"It's a simple cream colored dress, but it has emerald stitching. For the empire waste there is an emerald belt and the straps are the same color." She smiled as she put a spoonful of peanut butter, mustard and ice cream into her mouth.

"Addison that is disgusting," Maya said as she painted her toe nails.

"Maya don't get all high and mighty. When I was pregnant with you I had the strangest craving for pickles, ketchup, ice cream and orange juice, in a smoothie." Naomi said.

"Mom, did you really have to go there."

"Yes."

"So Savy how's everything in New York?" Addison asked.

"Fine, all of our 'friends' miss you guys. When I told them you were getting married they all wanted to know when you got divorced." Savy explained.

"That sounds like them, always the last to know anything." Addison said.

"My mom is deeply hurt Addi," Nancy said.

"Nancy…"

"Let me finish. She knows that technically your not apart of the family any more but you could still give her a call every now and then. When I told her I was coming for your wedding, and that you were pregnant she sent this." Nancy pulled out a hand knitted yellow baby blanket and handed it to Addison.

Addison smiled as she began to tear up. "Oh Nancy, your mom always is so sweet."

While the water works began to flow, Erica decided she needed some fresh air. Addison noticed the Seattle resident leave, so she dried her eyes and went to see what was up. "Not the emotional type are you?" She asked as she stood next to her.

"Nope not exactly, but I'm happy for you." Erica smiled.

"You do know that one day this will be you right?"

Erica looked at Addison, "that is doubtful."

"You can't tell me you don't know that Mark is thinking about buying you a ring, getting down on one knee and popping the question."

Erica looked at Addison with no surprise anywhere on her face. "I know, and if he asks I'll say yes, and we'll do the wedding thing with close friends and family."

"As long as you know. So what part of this whole thing is doubtful then?" Addison asked confused.

"I believe you've met Mark my boyfriend and you've met me. We are not the parenting type. We like to have a good time. I have no problem with that at all. I just don't like all the fanfare that comes with the whole baby thing. Don't get me wrong I adore my nephew, wouldn't even mind babysitting for a while. But when it's all said and done it's nice to send him back to his mother."

"I see."

"If you ever need a babysitter, and house sitter because the view is amazing here, let me know. Please just remember to come back." Erica offered.

"I might just take you up on that. We should head inside; it's about time for us to get ready."

Erica and Addison walked back into the house where the other women were already making their way to a room to get dressed in.

A few hours later the large group assembled back outside, sans the bride, on the beach facing the ocean. At the end of the aisle under the flower decorated arch stood a barefoot Pete waiting for his bride. In the background was the most beautiful sunset one could imagine. As Addison made her way down the aisle all her friends watched with large smiles on their faces. It was undoubtedly one of the most romantic weddings any of them had the pleasure of going to.

After the "I dos" were said and the cake cut, everyone assembled on the deck for the party. "Alright everyone, as unofficial maid of honor, it's time to throw the bouquet. So if all you single ladies would please step over here with me, we can get this thing rolling." Naomi said

Erica, Violet, Naomi and Callie (who was there just for the fun of it) all stood in a small group. Addison smiled and winked at everyone and threw the bouquet back. All of the women moved out the way (as planned) and watched as the flowers hit Violet's head and fell right into her hands. She looked around at her fellow "single" ladies with shock on her face.

"What the, did you guys have this planned or something?" She asked.

None of the women said anything, they just smiled. Next the men assembled for the garter toss. There was no plan whatsoever for the men. The elastic garter just happened to fall right into Cooper's hands. "I think this is fate Cooper." Pete said.

Cooper's face turned red and everyone laughed. "I think you two ought to dance together Violet." Erica suggested pushing the still in shock woman over toward her best friend. As the music played more couples joined the floor. The small party of friends danced the night away, happy to be in each other's company for a while.

**AN:** So I love Private Practice, and I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. This one, despite what it may seem, does add to the plot a little bit. And the next two chapters are written as well. Thanks for reading and please review.


	22. Chapter 22

April marked the one year anniversary of their first date, and of course Erica and Mark did nothing special. The two doctors were both busy and could care less about little things like that. What April did bring was Erica's birthday. Early in the month Mark had conceded to Hannah's wishes and allowed her to help him search for the perfect birthday gift. So on the first Saturday, while Erica was working at the hospital, Mark and Hannah went to the mall.

"Mark, what are you planning for her birthday?" Hannah asked as they passed by yet another department store.

Mark smiled mischievously, "I was thinking a dress with some shoes. Addison told me that I could never go wrong if I bought Erica shoes."

"Well you can if the shoes are hideous."

"Which is why I brought you along. We also need to stop by Tiffany's on our way home."

Hannah excitedly began fidget, "Oh my God! Are you asking her on her birthday?"

"No, I also bought her a necklace."

Hannah pouted as she came down off of her artificial high, "Really Mark it's been six months since you first said you'd ask her and you still haven't gotten her a ring, nor have you divulged when you're going to ask her."

"Maybe, I want it to be a surprise for you as well Hannah."

"Ugh you are so frustrating." Hannah shook her head. "What color dress are you thinking about getting her?"

"I'm not sure, whatever comes at me."

"Maybe you should just get her a gift card to SAKs instead."

"Erica hates shopping."

"Okay, maybe you should just buy her a ring and be done with it."

Mark tilted his head then looked at his sister.

"Fine, so you're being a mean big brother and not spilling any details of this engagement you've been planning for the past six months. But I still think you should just nix the whole shoes and dress idea and get some earrings to go with the necklace and a nice dinner and call it a day."

"For once Hannah, I think I agree with you."

"You should do that more often, it's good for you."

Mark and Hannah left the mall and got into the car to go to Tiffany's the famous jewelry store.

"You know Callie and Miguel have set a date."

"Really when is it?" Mark asked.

"September fifth. Callie is super excited. Ever since Addison's wedding, which I'm still mad that I didn't get invited to, she's wanted a simple yet elegant wedding. She also figured that by then Addi will have lost the baby weight and could fit into a nice matron of honor dress."

"So Addi's the maid of honor?"

"No the _matron, _if she were the maid of honor she wouldn't be married. That job goes to Erica since by the looks of it she'll still be unmarried and unengaged by the time September rolls around."

"Did she say where the wedding's going to be?"

"Some church."

"Oh, that's helpful. Come on let's go inside."

Mark and Hannah got out of the car and walked into the Tiffany's jewelry store. The bell rang as they stepped inside. The gentleman behind the counter smiled, and came toward his two new customers.

"Hello," he said, "my name is Phillip, what is it that you two are looking for?"

"Well he should be looking for an engagement ring, but that's not going to happen." Hannah said as she made her way over to the case that held the rings.

"A little frustrated are we?" Phillip asked.

"A little, he's been talking about proposing for the last six months and he has yet to pop the question."

"Sir, I believe that your girlfriend is dropping some pretty big hints."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Hannah said.

"Oh."

"She's my sister. She's going to help me pick out earrings to go with the necklace you're holding for me."

"I'd rather be picking out a ring." Hannah said rolling her eyes, crossing her arms and walking over to where the two men were conversing.

"Will you shut up if I show you the ring?"

"Wait you've got it already? Where is it? Why haven't I seen it?"

"Phillip, could you look up and see if the ring is ready? It should be under the name Mark Sloan. Oh, and can you bring the necklace out as well?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Phillip then disappeared into the back.

"Why didn't you tell me you got the ring already? Ugh I'm so mad at you and I refuse to talk to you after today."

"Why after today?"

"Because I still have to help you with earrings."

"Okay Mr. Sloan here is the necklace, and the ring is ready as well. It says here you've already paid for both." Phillip said as he came back from retrieving the specified items.

"Mark, that is gorgeous!" Hannah said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Which one?"

"Both, but the ring it's incredible. Erica will love it!"

"Go ahead I know you want to take it out of the box."

Hannah grinned like an idiot and picked the ring out of the box. As she turned it around to watch it catch the sunlight, she could not stop smiling. "This is amazing."

"This is our Lucida with Trilliant side stones it's quite popular. It's also apart of our Tiffany Legends collection." Phillip explained.

"Hannah you can put it in the box now." Mark said.

"Right." Hannah delicately placed the ring back into the box.

"Could you also wrap it up for me?"

"Of course."

"Mark, how on earth did you pick out this necklace too?"

"It caught my eye."

"Mark it has aquamarines and a diamond! Is this platinum?" Hannah asked.

"No, actually it is 18kt white gold." Phillip explained. "Do you want this one wrapped too?"

"No, thank you though."

"You know what Mark," Hannah said.

"What?"

"I really don't think you need the earrings too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay then Phillip this'll be it."

"Of course. Here's the necklace, and let me go wrap up the engagement ring for you." He disappeared into the back once again, only to come back a few minuets later with a small box wrapped in the signature Tiffany packaging with a white ribbon around it.

"Thank you Phillip."

"You're welcome. I hope you come back to see us." He said as Mark and Hannah walked out the door.

"So what is your plan for the necklace?"

"Must you know everything I'm planning?" Mark asked getting into the car.

"Yes I MUST know everything you're planning."

"Well I'm not going to tell you." Mark smiled as he pulled the car into traffic. "How about we go get lunch?"

"Works for me."

**AN: **Everything I learned about the ring and the necklace was from the Tiffany & CO. website, so it's an actual ring. Yes I do some research, so if you want to see the ring it is on there it's called Lucida with Trilliant Side stones.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two weeks Hannah could barely keep her mouth shut. She wanted to scream from the roof tops that Mark had gotten Erica the most amazing necklace for her birthday and that the engagement ring was to die for as well. Since she couldn't tell anyone in Seattle, she decided to give Addison a call, who of course cannot keep her mouth shut. Addison decided to give Mark a call and see how everything was going.

"Hello?" Mark asked answering the phone. It was the night before Erica's birthday and he'd just gotten in from work. He was going to go over to her apartment for their movie night and other extra curricular activities.

"Mark, it's Addi. Hannah told me about the necklace and the ring."

"I knew she could not keep a secret."

"Well I looked up the ring on the internet and I must say you did well."

"You think?"

"Yeah, and it looks like you paid a pretty penny for it too." Addison said.

"I had a price range."

"I see. So what exactly are your plans for her birthday?"

"I'm going to give her the necklace and we're going out to eat."

"That sounds nice. I see you got rid of the whole shoes and dress option."

"Yeah, Hannah said the necklace was enough."

"I'd have to agree. Look I'll talk to you later. This kid loves to jump on my bladder for some reason. Bye Mark and good luck."

"Bye Addi." Mark hung up the phone and finished getting everything he'd need for the next couple of nights. He was not planning on coming back to his apartment for anything.

On the morning of her birthday Erica Hahn woke up to an almost empty bed. Her boyfriend of the last year was nowhere in sight. However there was a card sitting on top of twelve white calla lilies, her favorite flower. Inside the card was a simple note: _Happy Birthday Erica. Look in the mirror._

So Erica grabbed her glasses off of the night stand and ran a hand through her unruly morning hair and walked into her adjoining bathroom. When she did look up in the mirror she saw the necklace Mark bought, around her neck. She smiled and fingered the aquamarines. _Now I have to find something to wear with this._ She thought. As she came to terms with the fact that her boyfriend had in fact not forgotten her birthday, she went back into her bedroom.

She looked around and spied a square shaped box that was about a foot wide. Erica opened and sitting inside of it were two smaller boxes, which she could tell was defiantly from Tiffany & Co. One looked like it could be a ring or earring box and the other was slender, like a bracelet. On top of the bracelet box was a note that read _Open me first._ So she did. Inside was a sterling silver bracelet with a heart charm. Inscribed on the heart were the words _Marry Me._ Stunned Erica nearly dropped her new bracelet back into the box. She placed the piece of jewelry back into the box and reached for the other gift. When she opened the smaller ring box she found an engagement ring, a platinum ring with one rectangular diamond and a triangular stone on either side of the diamond. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

After staring at the ring for five minuets, she realized that even though it was her birthday and she was now engaged, she still had to go to work. So she stood up and went to the bathroom and carefully removed her necklace and placed it on the sink before she got into the shower. When she got out, she put her necklace and the new charm bracelet on, and then proceeded to get ready, like she normally does in the mornings. However, this morning she had one extra step: putting her engagement ring on her left ring finger.

When Erica finally got to work fifteen minuets late, the first thing she did was look for Callie. However, her search was cut short by none other than the short fiery Dr. Bailey.

"Dr. Hahn, your needed in the pit."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too Dr. Bailey, seeing as I just got here I had no clue that I was needed there. If you'll excuse me, I have to go put on some scrubs." Erica walked off to the locker room, where she ran into Callie.

"Morning Erica, you must have run into Bailey."

"How could you tell?" She asked sarcastically. Even after a year, Dr. Bailey still had not forgiven her. As she pulled her scrub top down and adjusted it, Erica's new ring perfectly caught the light, which immediately caught Callie's attention.

"He asked you?!"

"Sort of, he left it in a box with this bracelet." Erica extended her right arm and showed off the charm bracelet Mark had left in the box for her.

"So yes, he did ask you. And I'm assuming since you're wearing the ring the answer is yes."

"That would be correct."

"God, I'm so excited for you. I knew this was coming."

"Thanks, we can celebrate later. Right now we need to go do some damage control in the pit." Erica said.

Throughout the rest of the day, people noticed the ring on Erica's left finger. But no one said anything. She was known as the ice queen and had few friends around the hospital.

"Meredith, did you see the ring on Hahn's finger this morning?" Izzie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Please don't remind me. The thing is gorgeous. Who do you think she's seeing?"

"It can't be anyone in the hospital; no one really likes her besides Callie." Izzie said.

"I know."

Neither doctor saw Erica coming up toward their table. "Steven's did you get the lab reports back for Gerrard like I asked you to?"

"Umm not yet Dr. Hahn I'll get them now. Oh and congratulations." Izzie said before hurrying off to do what Erica requested.

Erica smirked before she went to go sit with Callie and Mark.

"Well, look who's here the birthday girl." Mark said as she sat down.

"Thanks Mark," she smiled sincerely before eating her lunch.

"So it looks like that's a yes?" Mark said.

"It is a yes. I love it and the necklace and the bracelet. I say we just stay in tonight and celebrate." Erica suggested.

"Well we could, but then my sister would be upset because she helped plan the whole evening and all. We just can't do that to lil' old Hannah, besides I've had these reservations for two weeks now." Mark explained.

"Right, we don't want to upset your sister."

"And back out of a two week reservation," Mark said tilting his spoon toward her.

Callie smiled at their interaction. Any one else in the hospital would think it was the typical Hahn/Sloan conversation by their tones, but anyone who knew them could tell by the look in their eyes that there was so much more there.

**AN:** So they're finally engaged, I bet you thought I'd make you wait a little longer didn't you. Oh and I have no clue what a reasonable price for an engagement ring would be for a surgeon so um yeah. Oh and the charm bracelet is also on the Tiffany & Co. website (I went a little crazy looking on there). Any way, thanks for reading. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait a minuet, after I insisted to Hannah that I was not proposing to you on your birthday I did it any way?" Mark asked.

"That would be correct."

"Well how exactly did she take it, after she found out?"

"Well, she was ecstatic to say the least but she still refused to talk to you for a week." Erica said.

"Right, that week must have been glorious."

"Mark your sister is not that bad."

"Hannah can be extremely annoying at times. I love my sister, don't get me wrong, but the girl has been hyper active since the day she was born."

"I know Mark; I've been around her for the past seven years."

"I keep forgetting that."

"I don't understand how, seeing that I've been telling you our story since we left the hospital."

The two sat in silence as the car continued to inch along in the traffic. "What was our wedding like, Vegas with an Elvis impersonator?" Mark asked.

"No, although I did consider it on more than one occasion. The first time was when I was helping Callie with her own wedding."

* * *

It was one week before Callie was scheduled to take the fateful walk down the aisle (again only with family and friends present), and it seemed that everything was going wrong, well in Callie's eyes. During lunch one day of 'the week from hell' as Callie called it, Erica and Callie were going over the seating charts for the hundredth time.

"Erica why did I invite all these people?" Callie asked.

"I tried to warn you," Erica said putting a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

"No, I mean why did I invite my x-husband and his posse?"

"I don't have any idea."

"And of course they all said their coming. Which means I have to deal with Izzie and George and Derek and Meredith, and then Addison's coming along with Nancy. Is it possible to uninvited people? Help me here, I'm going crazy."

"Callie you can't just uninvite people, even though you may want to, plus I think I heard them say they're not coming to the reception."

"But they'll still be at the wedding. Not only that, but I have to deal with my family as well. My Uncle Jorge refuses to be anywhere near my tia Julia, they had a huge, nasty divorce."

"Callie, seriously you have got to calm down. Take a deep breath. Don't worry about everyone else; this will be your day and no one else's. If they have a problem with it, screw them. Any way I told you not to invite George and company."

"You were helping until you did the whole 'I told you so' thing"

"Hello ladies. How are you today?" Mark asked sitting down with his colleagues.

"I'm going crazy!" Callie nearly screamed as she dropped her head to the table.

"I just had an epiphany, screw our January 2nd wedding date and let's go to Vegas Mark. You'd love the Elvis impersonators." Erica said seriously.

"Wow sounds like you two are having fun, I'll leave you to it. Are we still doing drinks later on tonight?" Mark asked getting up from the table mere seconds after he had sat down.

"Yeah Callie's going to need at least six shots of tequila."

"Okay then. Bye." Mark waved as he left the cafeteria.

"Look Callie, this whole freaking out thing has been fun, but I have a surgery I need to go prep for. I'll talk to you later." Erica got up and took her trash and left Callie to wallow in her doubts.

A few days later, it was time for Callie's final dress fitting. Both Erica and Callie arrived at the bridal shop after a long day at the hospital. There had been a three car pile up during the lunch hour which led to an extremely long afternoon.

"I hope my dress fits right." Callie said getting out of the car.

"You and me both."

They walked in expecting a quick appointment, but to their dismay everything went wrong.

"Dr. Torres, good to see you. You're here for your final fitting correct?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes, Amy I am."

"Great I'll go get the dress." The tall, slender blonde left her position and went in search of the dress. When it took her twenty minuets before she came back, Callie began to worry.

"Well, it seems we have a problem," Amy said returning to the front with no dress.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Callie asked.

"The dress is not back there."

"How can the dress not be back there?" Erica asked.

"They may have accidentally given the dress to someone else."

"I'm supposed to be getting married in four days and you're telling me that you gave my dress away?"

"I'm sorry we can give you a full refund and provide you with another dress if you'd like."

"What I would like is for my dress to be in front of me to try on and take home, that is what I would like." Callie yelled.

Erica watched the entire scene from a chair by the window. She shook her head and for the second time considered getting on the first plane to Vegas with Mark to elope.

"I'm very sorry." Amy said as she stood behind the counter processing Callie's refund.

The two surgeons left the small bridal shop in a hurry to search for some place that would have an appropriate dress. Their first stop was the generic David's Bridal.

"I am going to kill someone," Callie said as she yanked open the door for the franchise bridal shop.

"Everything is going to fall into place Callie," Erica said in a vain attempt to calm down her friend.

"You say that now. Just wait till your wedding and the stupid people loose the dress you order months ago." Callie said.

"Hello how can I help you ladies this evening?" A dress consultant asked.

Callie was about to open her mouth when Erica place a calming hand on her arm. "Look, we're in dire need of a dress and soon. My friend here, Callie, is getting married in four days. Her original dress was given away by some idiot at some small bridal shop and so now, we need a new one. Do you think you can help us?" Erica asked.

"Of course. Let me pull some dresses out and you tell me which one you like. My name is Tammy by the way." She said as she rushed off to find dresses.

After trying on twenty different dresses, Callie finally found the perfect one. As she looked in the mirror and turned around, she smiled at Erica. "This is almost better than the first dress I had."

"Almost, Callie it's perfect for you. Thank God that's over with." Erica said.

"You do look lovely in this one." Tammy said.

"And you know Callie, the shoes you have already would go perfectly."

"I know. Thank you so much Tammy." Callie said stepping down to go remove the dress and put her clothes back on.

"It was my pleasure."

After Callie had dropped Erica off at her apartment, the first thing Erica did was call Mark.

"Hello?" Mark said into the phone.

"Hey, you weren't sleep were you?"

"No, maybe. How'd everything go with the dress?"

"It was a nightmare. Callie had to buy a completely new dress."

"That sucks," Mark said.

"Do you think our mothers would forgive me if I decided to drag you to Vegas and elope?"

"My mother would, she'd be thankful you didn't back out. Your mother on the other hand would have a fit, and Hannah wouldn't talk to either of us for at least a year. Although that might not be such a bad thing."

"Mark, as much as Hannah annoys us both about this whole thing, it's nice to have her to talk to once in a while."

"Hmph, she's only been in your life for a year. Talk to me in five and see if you say the same thing."

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to see what you thought of the whole Vegas idea so I'll let you return to sleeping, something I should be doing. I have an early surgery tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Mark." Erica hung up the phone and looked around the room at the various boxes. Along with helping Callie with her wedding, Erica was in the process of packing. She and Mark had found a town house that they were moving into at the end of the month. Tired from the day, she fell into bed and did not wake up the next morning until her alarm clock went off.

Two days before Callie's big day, she was about to have another nervous breakdown. It seemed as if everything was going wrong for her wedding. Sitting in her apartment with her head in her hands, Callie complained to Erica. And once again Erica was thinking about eloping, only this time she thought they should skip the Vegas thing and go down to city hall.

"Oh my God, this has got to be a sign or something. The limo service says that the limos are not reserved, the caterer is going crazy. What am I going to do?"

"What you need to do is take a deep breath and put it all on hold while you make little faces at my handsome son." Addison said walking into the room.

"Thank God you're here Addison, I was about to jump out of the window." Erica said.

"Yes well, I know exactly what you're going through Callie. I went through it twice." Addison joked. "Besides I brought a distraction. Say hello to James Forbes Montgomery Wilder."

"He is adorable Addison. Let me hold him." Callie said.

"Did you give the kid enough names?" Erica asked as she played with the baby's hand.

"Pete said the same thing. I was going to give him one more but everyone at the practice said it would be over kill."

"You think?" Erica asked as she looked up.

"Now, why were you freaking out again?" Addison asked sitting down.

"This wedding is going to be a disaster. For some unknown reason I invited George and his crew and you know that comes with Derek, and then you and Nancy are here. And on top of all that the limos aren't reserved"

"Forget about it Callie. I bet they won't even stay for the reception. I think it was a good idea for you to invite George. You can show him what he screwed up and make his life even more miserable. Don't worry about the limos, Erica and I will take care of it."

"We will?" Erica asked.

"You are a life saver Addison." Callie said.

"I know."

On the eve of Callie's wedding, she Erica and Addison sat up talking late into the night.

"So have you and Miguel talked about kids?" Addison asked.

"Yes and we want like six of them."

"You're kidding me right?" Erica asked in disbelief as she put popcorn into her mouth.

"Well, we're both only children. So we don't want our kids growing up playing by themselves all the time." Callie explained.

"That makes sense." Addison said.

"What about you, are you and Pete going to have more kids?" Callie asked.

"Not the natural way."

"Why not?"

"It was a miracle that James was even conceived. When I got to LA I'd asked Nae to help me get pregnant through invitro. She told me that there was a very slim chance it would work. But Pete and I have talked about adopting when James is a little older."

Erica had been listening to their conversation and minding her own business when Callie broke her train of thought.

"What about you and Mark, Erica? Plan on having any mini-Marks in the future?"

"Nope, I'm just happy to have Mark, every night of the week." Erica smirked.

"That was too much information." Addison said getting up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to forget that I just heard that."

"We should get some sleep any way. We have got to get you down the aisle, Callie. And we don't want bags under your eyes now do we?" Erica said picking up their plates from earlier.

"Well this is my last night as a single woman, again."

"You had fun right?" Addison called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, both of you. I don't know what I would have done if you two weren't here."

"Oh , please Callie, don't go all mushy on us. Save the water works for tomorrow." Erica said.

"I agree with Erica," Addison came out of the bathroom drying her hands on a paper towel. "There will be plenty of time to cry tomorrow."

The three friends all went to bed, excited for the next morning, which came all too fast. Callie woke up to _Going to the Chapel_, playing on a CD player. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see her two friends dancing and lip syncing.

"Oh, God," She groaned. "Did you two really have to wake me up this way? Was it necessary?"

"Necessary no," Erica smiled.

"Fun, definatley." Addison finished.

"Get up sleepy head, time to make you beautiful." Erica said.

By three o'clock everyone was assembled at the church, waiting for the bride to come down the aisle. Erica, Addison, Callie and her dad all stood behind the doors.

"Okay, why am I freaking out right now?" Callie said nearly hyperventilating.

"Don't freak now Callie we got you this far." Erica encouraged.

"This is all you Callie you can do it." Addison said.

As music began to play, Addison looked at Erica, "That's our cue." The two gave Callie one last hug before stepping into the church to make their own way down the aisle.

Standing with just her father Callie closed her eyes. "Alright, let's do this Daddy." The doors opened up and Callie looked down the aisle. She saw her two best friends beaming in their dresses, one with tears in her eyes, and then she saw Miguel, the man who was about to be her husband. She looked around the packed church at all her friends and family and knew that this was how a wedding was supposed to be.

**AN: **So Callie had a big wedding yay! Suggestions are being taken for Erica and Mark's wedding (Vegas is not an option). As always thanks for reading and please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks had passed since Callie walked down the aisle, but more importantly it was the weekend that Mark and Erica were moving into their new home. Their new town house was a comfortable size. With two bedrooms and two and a half baths, it was a nice size for the both of them. They had already determined that they would make the extra bedroom into an office/ guest room.

Standing in the center of the room, Hannah looked around at the boxes that contained the life of her future sister-in-law and wondered why on earth she had agreed to help them move. "I don't understand Erica. If you don't like shopping, then where did all this stuff come from?"

"When I do go shopping, I sometimes get carried away. I buy what I think I need and forget what I already have. It's a bad habit, I know. Now don't just stand there, grab a box to put into the car." Erica instructed as she walked out of the door.

Hannah shook her head and grabbed the box closest to her labeled 'bedroom.' Outside, she was greeted with the sight of her brother loading her jeep with the many boxes from Erica's apartment. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Hannah, thanks for volunteering to help out." Mark smiled.

"Yeah well I didn't know my car would be in service too, I want gas money for this."

"Don't worry about it Hannah. When we're all done, Mark is taking you out to eat." Erica said heading back into the building to retrieve more stuff.

Hannah smiled and set the box she was carrying down next to her brother before she went back inside. The next two days went pretty much the same way, with Erica and Hannah bringing the stuff out and Mark loading it. When they completed the final task of moving, getting the stuff into the house, the three went out to eat.

"So as I was looking around your new house I noticed that the furniture is all mixed up. When are you going to fix that?" Hannah asked.

"That's next week's project."

"It is?" Mark asked.

"Yes it is. Mark we can not have the house looking like that for any extended period of time. On top of that we have to get a desk and bedroom set for the guest room."

"Right."

"So whose bedroom set are you using again?"

"Mine, it's newer. Although, I don't understand how since you only moved here two years ago Mark."

"I'm very fond of that furniture. I had it shipped here from New York."

"Well thank God we had it shipped to the dumpster. Mark, it was falling apart." Erica said.

"Are you going to back me up on this one little sister?"

Hannah smiled, "Nope. I'm removing myself from this conversation."

"You would." Mark said in mock disgust as he finished his dinner.

As they all walked outside into the cool night air, Hannah headed to her car. "Thanks for dinner Mark. I'll call you later so you can take me shopping." She smiled.

"Why am I taking you shopping again?"

"I helped you move out and in."

"And I paid for your dinner."

"That is so not enough. Good night Erica."

"Good night Hannah."

Mark and Erica headed over to their car as well. When they got home, they looked around the semi-furnished living room. "Well, I'm really stuck with you now." Erica said heading up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"You don't have to say it like that Erica. Besides, you're not completely stuck until you say I do."

"Right, I'm going to take a shower."

"How about we see if the shower is big enough for the both of us?" He said as he walked up behind her.

"I think I could work with that." Erica smiled as she walked out of his embrace and into the bathroom.

The next Saturday Mark found himself in a furniture store, looking at desks and matching bed sets. As the man explained all the benefits of the different materials, Mark began to dose off.

"Are you paying attention?" Erica asked as the man led them to another section of the store.

"I'm trying to but Ralph here is so boring. What kind of person finds the difference between metal and wood fascinating?"

"And you think I'm having fun here?"

"Well yeah. Don't you women love doing this type of thing?"

Erica rolled her eyes and left her fiancé standing by the sofas looking stupid.

Finding nothing of interest at the store they were in, Mark and Erica moved on to look somewhere else. This time in order to stay awake, and just for plain fun, Mark decided to mess with Erica while the nice young lady showed them different pieces.

As Lesli, the nice young lady, showed them a particular desk, Mark whispered in Erica's ear. "You know that desk doesn't look like it is sturdy."

"What are you talking about Mark?"

"Well, how on earth are we going to christen our new furniture if it can't hold us?" Mark asked.

Erica smirked at his comment, "Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"I'm a man."

She shook her head.

"Is this one not to your liking?" Lesli asked as she noticed Erica's movement.

"No, not at all. Do you have anything stronger?" Mark asked.

"We have a more durable wood desk this way." Lesli lead the couple to another section of the store. "We have had a lot of people buy this desk…"

"No that one won't do either," Mark interrupted.

Lesli looked dumbfounded. "O-okay." She stuttered as they moved right along.

"What are you doing Mark?" Erica asked.

"Trying to find the perfect desk. You see I've had this fantasy, you'd think I would have lived it out by now, that involves you me and a desk." He smirked.

Trying hard not to smile, Erica turned around and faced him completely. Moving close to his ear Erica whispered, "well, the fewer comments you make, the faster we can pick out a desk. And trust me, as soon as it's up, we can live out all of your dirty little fantasies okay?" She then casually walked away, while Mark once again was left standing in the aisle looking completely stupid.

**AN: **This was just a filler chapter.So anyone ready for a wedding? Thanks for reading. As always, please review.


	26. Chapter 26

For Erica and Mark, Thanksgiving and Christmas was not a big deal. Their impending wedding maintained all of their focus, attention and money. In fact, both doctors spent Christmas Eve and Christmas day working in the hospital, taking care of all the crazies. When they did get off on Christmas day, they spent time making last minuet preparations for the wedding.

Their family arrived in Seattle a few days before the wedding. Both the Hahn and Sloan families went straight to the resort where the ceremony was going to be held. The day her family arrived, Erica had a surgery in the morning. As soon as she was finished, she left the hospital and met everyone at the hotel of the resort.

"Erica over here," Beth said waving to her sister-in-law.

She walked over and enveloped Beth in a hug. "Hey Beth, was your flight all right?"

"Yeah, it was peachy. Matthew slept the entire way."

"Where is my nephew anyway?"

"With your brother in the room. I've been roaming around getting a feel for the place. It's gorgeous here."

"I know. I wanted to do a garden wedding, but its winter time and Seattle doesn't have any indoor gardens. I figured here would be the next best place."

"So, is Mark taking the next few days off or what?" Beth asked.

"No, he's taking Friday and Saturday off. Tomorrow he's got a pretty big surgery during the day."

"Have you guys planned anything for us to do tomorrow, since it is New Year's Eve and all?"

"We have one of the conference rooms reserved. We're going to have a little meet and greet where our families can get to know each other."

"That sounds like a good idea. You need to show me the exact room where you cast off your single cape and join the ranks of married women."

"It's this way." Erica led Beth into an intimate room that could seat approximately fifty people (the perfect size). On the far side of the room were three sets of French doors that opened out onto a terrace. Beyond the terrace was an enclosed garden with winter blooming flowers.

"Believe it or not, but this is just how I imagined it." Beth said walking around the now empty room.

"It is nice." Erica smiled.

"So what types of flowers make up your bouquet?"

"My bouquet is made up entirely of Calla Lilies. You know that was part of the way he proposed to me."

"I know, you've only told me a thousand times. And they're your favorite flower. I should have known." Beth smiled. "Show me which room the reception is going to be in."

"Right this way." Erica led Beth onto an elevator that went up to the very top floor. The doors opened to a lavish banquet type room. There were tables set up, as well as a dance floor. The most spectacular part of the room was the view.

Beth made her way over to one of the large windows. She looked out and saw ocean waves crashing against rocks down below. "Erica this place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"The internet contains a wealth of information. I'll have to teach you how to use it." Erica said sarcastically.

Beth rolled her eyes. "So, explain the set up of this room to me. Are the tables going to be in this exact position or what?"

"Well the cake is going to be on a table against the far wall. The tables will look just like they do now. We thought about getting an ice sculpture, but I think that would have been overkill. But we will have a chocolate fountain in the corner over there. It will be like its own station with fruit and cakes."

"And the menu?"

"You got the invitation. It's the standard choice between chicken, steak, fish or vegetarian." Erica and Beth got back on the elevator and took it down to the lobby.

"So when am I going to see the dress?"

"On my wedding day while you help me get ready." Erica smiled. "Why are we down here?" She asked realizing they were back in the lobby.

"Your mom is bringing Matthew down and we are all going to get some lunch."

The two women sat in the lobby and people watched as they waited for Erica's mom to come down. In the middle of their conversation about the latest arrival to the resort, an old woman sporting a unique blazer and hat combination, Hannah walked in with Margot in tow.

"Erica hey. It's almost like you were waiting for me." Hannah said as she walked up to the pair.

"Not exactly, we're waiting on my mom to come down. We're going to breakfast."

"Hi Erica, Granma said I could call you Aunt Erica since you're marrying Uncle Mark." Margot said after she broke free of Hannah's grasp.

"That's fine with me Margot." Erica smiled. "Where are your brothers and your parents?"

"They're getting the stuff out of the car. Who are you?" Margot asked turning to Beth.

"My name's Beth, and I'm married to Erica's brother, and you are?"

"My name is Margot, and this is my Aunt Hannah."

Beth stretched out her hand to shake Margot's smaller one. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Margot. And you too Hannah. I've heard so much about you"

Hannah smiled, "Thanks, I hope it was good."

"Hannah, I thought you were going to check us in." A voice called from the door.

Hannah rolled her eyes and went toward the desk, "Well I'll see you later, my evil sister in law wants me to do her bidding."

Erica smirked at the comment, and Beth looked confused.

"Aunt Hannah who's your evil sister-in-law?"

"No one sweetie. Why don't we keep that our little secret?" Hannah smiled as she bent down to the young girl's level.

"Okay."

Hannah and Margot made their way over to the check-in counter as Samantha walked over to Erica and Beth. "Erica, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you too. How have you been?" Erica tried to feign interest in the woman's life.

"I've been okay. The kids are well, you know kids."

"Right."

"I thought Hannah was going to get us all squared away. It looks like she may need some help over there. I'll leave you to what ever it is you're doing." Sam gave a small wave and walked away.

"She did not seem too nice." Beth said.

"Nice observation. She is evil."

"She can't be that bad."

"Oh, trust me Beth she is. Are you as hungry as me?"

"No."

"Maybe it's just because I didn't really have breakfast. What is taking my mother so long?"

"Do you want me to go see?"

"No we can wait."

A few minuets later the elevator dinged and Nora Hahn pushed a stroller through the doors and toward her daughter and daughter-in-law. "Sorry it took so long girls. Matthew had a dirty diaper I had to change, and then his outfit was all smelly so I had to change that to but, we are here now."

"Yes you are here now. Let's go." Erica, Beth and Nora left the resort in search of food.

* * *

The next evening Erica awoke from her nap with a shadowy figure leaning over her. She opened her eyes to find Mark. "Hey, how was the surgery?"

"It went fine. How are you doing? My lovely relatives bother you much today?"

"No, Hannah's been entertaining them for the most part. Beth and I finished off the name tags for tonight." She said as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"You seriously bought name tags for tonight?" Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned his arm over her legs.

"Yes, I think it's important that they know each other."

"I know Erica, but name tags feel like it's over kill."

"You would think that."

"Am I picking up the LA crew tomorrow morning or do we have a taxi service or something for them?" Mark asked.

"I think Callie said she and Miguel are going to go but they may need another car. You could send Hannah. I think she would not mind getting away from Sam."

"Three cars will be enough?"

"Yes three cars should be enough. Now move so I can go freshen up for dinner."

"Fine. You don't want to be near me, I understand."

Erica rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom, "Sometimes I wonder how I got into this whole thing with you. You act like a child."

"It was a bet remember, and you lost."

She peeked out of the bathroom, "I think I'm regretting agreeing to the bet."

"No you're not. You love me." Mark said walking into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling at her neck.

"Well when you do that you're right. I don't regret it. As nice as that feels, we have your family and my family waiting for us downstairs in the conference room. Hannah can only do so much to keep your sister-in-law at bay."

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's go." Erica pulled Mark along and the couple made their way downstairs to the conference room they had reserved for the night.

Inside, both families were already mingling and entertaining pleasant conversations. Kevin and Aaron were discussing the finer points of college basketball while Denis and Alex discussed fly fishing. Beth and Hannah were having an animated discussion in the corner while Margot played with Matthew. Mark's two nephews were playing video games and Sam sat by herself watching everyone else.

When Erica and Mark walked in, Catherine and Nora both smiled and glided up to the couple. "Hi sweat heart. Erica told me you had a surgery today how'd it go?" Catherine asked.

"It went fine mom." Mark hugged his mother before turning to Nora and embracing her as well.

"I see you two are getting along well mom." Erica said.

"Yes dear, we both are wondering when exactly we can expect grandchildren from you two." Nora smiled.

"What you're not happy with Matthew?" Erica asked her mother.

"I love Matthew to death, but it'd be nice if I had more than one lovely grandchild."

"As much as I love Kevin's little ones Mark, I want to see you go through half the things you put me through." Catherine said.

"Mark and I have discussed children and we've more or less decided that,"

"It's not gonna' happen, mom."

Erica smiled. "Exactly, I'll babysit for Beth and Kevin's kids and maybe even Hannah's in the future, but no darling bundles for me."

"Way to crush an old woman's spirit, darling." Nora said. "Let's go Catherine; we have to mourn our grandchildren we'll never have."

Erica rolled her eyes as the older women walked away. "Well it looks like everyone is getting along fine."

"Did you have any doubt?" Mark asked.

"A little." Erica sighed. "In forty-eight hours we will be married."

"And this whole thing will be over with."

"Thank God." Erica said as she sat down.

"Do not act like you haven't had fun planning this." Mark accused.

"I have had a little bit of fun. But I will be glad when they go home and we go to Italy."

"We can't go now?"

"No Mark, we can't go now."

"Too bad, I guess."

* * *

**AN: **I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully I'll get a couple more chapters out while I'm on fall break. I can't promise anything. As always, thanks for reading and please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Friday morning came all too soon for Mark and Erica. The two were running around the resort making sure everything was finalized for their wedding that was to take place the following morning. Both families did their best to help out; ultimately they stayed out of the way.

By noon, Erica had called everyone involved in providing something for her wedding except the florist. While Erica was in the lobby on the phone with the florist, some of the final guests from out of town arrived. She ended her call and promptly went to entertain her friends.

"Wow this place is nice," Addison said.

"Well, thanks. I'm so glad you guys could make it." Erica said as she hugged the first of her many friends from LA.

"Yeah, well when you send us tickets with our invitations, it's kind of hard to refuse." Naomi said.

"Ooh, look at that," Cooper said as he walked over to something shiny.

"Cooper, don't touch that," Violet said pulling him away from the very breakable decoration. "So you said you handled everything, including our reservations."

"Um, yeah I did. When I made your reservations I kind of forgot to get a room that had two beds for you and Cooper and well…" Erica tried to explain.

"That's okay; we can fix it now can't we?"

"Not exactly, the resort is completely booked."

"You're kidding! Who goes to a resort in the middle of winter?" Violet asked. Behind her, Addison and Naomi smirked, knowing perfectly well that Erica's little "mistake" was no mistake at all.

"Vi, it'll be okay. I'm sure you and Cooper can behave like grownups." Addison smirked.

Erica looked at the group that walked in confused. "Where's Callie?" She asked Miguel when he walked in.

"She left the video camera at home; she went to get it." Miguel explained as he pulled a suitcase behind him.

"So here are all your keys," Hannah said as she walked up to the group. While everyone else was talking, she had checked everyone in and gotten their keys.

"Thaks," Violet said.

"You're welcome. Everyone is on the fourth floor." Hannah explained. All of the new arrivals made their way toward the elevator to go up to their rooms.

Later in the evening, Erica sat in the 'bridal room' of the resort. Callie, Addison and Beth all were in the room with her, calming her nerves for the next morning.

"What the hell was I thinking when I said yes to his proposal?" Erica asked.

"Maybe that you love him and he's not so bad." Callie suggested.

"And he's hot; you can't forget he's hot." Beth piped in as she ate a chocolate covered strawberry.

"You're a married woman?" Addison asked Beth.

"Happily with an adorable son. Aaron knows I think my soon to be brother in law is hot man candy, but he's not my type." She explained.

Erica rolled her eyes at the conversation Beth was having with Addison. "Seriously, why did I even agree to marry a man who has slept with two of my friends? This isn't right."

"Erica it is so right you don't even know it." Callie said encouragingly.

"I agree with Callie. Does it feel right?" Addison asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Then it's right. Listen to your heart not your head. You've been doing well so far." Beth said.

"You guys sound like you're quoting some sappy movie or something. This is real life, and I, well I don't quite know what I'm trying to say, but you get the picture."

"Tell me how we're supposed to get the picture if you don't see it yourself?" Beth asked.

Erica rolled her eyes and got up from the bed to go to the mini-fridge where she had bottle water stored.

"Erica do you love Mark?" Addison asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about. Mark's past is just that, his past. Tomorrow is going to go fine, and at the end of the day you'll be so content with life. All of the stories and things Mark's done in the past, the things you've done in the past, they won't matter."

"Addison, you sound like you should be in a movie or something." Erica said.

"Well it's true. I should know, look at me and Pete. God knows we've both had our issues in the past, but we couldn't be happier with where we are right now."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course she's right Erica. There's no doubt in any of our minds that you and Mark were meant for each other. You're the only women capable of putting up with his constant flirting and ego problem."

"Callie's right, you keep him in line and in check. And he allows you to let down your guard with no judgment." Addison said.

"You're right. I know you're right. I just… I never thought I would be here, getting married to any one. It's a little hard for me to realize that my single life ends now. I'm officially off the market." Erica said.

"Sweetie, from the way you've gone on about Mark, your complaints and compliments, you have been off the market for a long time. This doesn't make it official, it just makes it legal." Beth said.

Erica rolled her eyes again. "Don't do that you know I'm right."

"Well, it looks like I'll be walking down an aisle tomorrow." Erica said.

"Yeah one with Mark Sloan at the end." Callie interjected.

"I think, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is your big day, and we have to all be up in the morning to help ensure this whole thing goes off without a hitch." Addison said picking up the empty plates and cups off the bed.

"Yeah tomorrow's a big day." Beth said.

"A very big day." Callie agreed.

After cleaning up the room, the four women went to sleep, ecstatic for what the next morning would bring.


	28. Chapter 28

The sun shined into the room holding the members of the bridal party. Beth was the first to wake up to the pounding on the door. She looked around for a clock to see the time. The wedding would begin in six hours and they were all still sleeping. As the obnoxious noise of someone banging on the door continued, more of the women began to wake up, including the bride.

Getting up from her place on the couch, Beth answered the door. On the other side, stood Hannah. "Morning Hannah, what do you want?"

"Morning to you too Beth. Apparently, I've become the official message person. Mark wanted to make sure you guys were up. His exact words were, 'it takes women a long time to get ready for anything, so it must take them a really long time for them to get ready for a wedding."

"Well, we're up now." Erica said coming to the door. "Why didn't you stay in here with us last night? You're a bridesmaid."

"I didn't want to intrude or anything."

"You wouldn't have been intruding, Addison's not a bridesmaid and she spent the night."

"On a very uncomfortable pallet on the floor. Had I known I would have gone back to my room with my sexy quack husband." Addison said.

Erica rolled her eyes, "You had fun though."

"Yeah, up until the going to sleep part." Addison said. "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be back up when I'm done to help you guys out." Addison left the room and made her way to her own hotel room.

"I should go too. I'll be back as soon as I finish my shower, and put on some clothes. Did you say the hairstylist and make-up artist will be here at 10?" Callie said picking up her things.

"Yes, so I want you back in here in exactly an hour, Callie. I know how you like to be late." Erica said.

"That's thirty minuets before they're due to arrive."

"And? No excuses." Erica called as Callie rolled her eyes and walked toward the elevator. "So it's the three of us then?" She said as she looked around.

"I'll be back in thirty minuets, I'm going to take a shower and check on Matthew. Your brother turns into a little kid himself sometimes. I'm thinking of dropping Matt off in your mother's room so she can get him dressed." Beth said.

"All right then. Thanks for staying with me last night. It was fun, and you guys helped a lot."

"No problem Erica, I know exactly what you're going through, well maybe not exactly. But I had pre-wedding jitters the night before as well. Everything is going to be just fine."

"I hope you're right Beth."

"I know I'm right. See you in a little bit." Beth waved and also disappeared down the hall.

"Are you going back to your room too?" Erica asked.

"No, all my stuff is in here actually," Hannah smiled. "I never took it down to my room last night. Things just got so hectic."

"Okay then, do you want to take a shower first then?"

"Yeah, I will."

While Hannah was in the bathroom taking her shower, Erica picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hey pretty boy, how's it going?"

"O, everything's going fine. I take it you and the gang are up then?"

"Yes, thanks to your wonderful wake-up messenger."

"That's good to know. How are you doing, still want to do this thing?" Mark asked.

"I'm up to it if you are," Erica joked.

"I'm being serious Erica."

Erica sighed, "I know, yes I still want to marry you today. Although last night I had my doubts."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I've got amazing friends who calmed me down. Just the normal pre-wedding jitters."

"So no second thoughts now?"

"No, second thoughts on this end Mark. Everything is a go."

"That's what I like to hear. So in six hours, I'll get to see you all dolled up in your dress walking down the aisle?"

"Yes, only six hours away."

"I should get going then you've got a lot to do." Mark said.

"You should, especially since I put you in charge of making everything with the resort is set up correctly." Erica smiled.

"Thanks love, thanks a lot. I'll talk to you later if I ever get through this check list you gave me. I love you."

"I know."

"The correct response is that you love me too."

"Well I thought that was obvious. Who else would I allow someone to torture me by doing my hair and make up for? Listen buddy, being even more amazing and brilliant than I am on a regular basis is hard work. You're the only person I'd ever go through this for. That is what I call love pretty boy."

"Bye Erica."

"Bye Mark." Erica put her phone back on the night stand and looked around the room. A few minuets later, Hannah stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm done. Your turn." She said as she dried her hair with the towel.

An hour after Callie and Beth had left the room; they were back with their dresses in a bag. Both had on sweat pants and t-shirts.

"Erica, we're back thirty minuets before the people are supposed to show up and make us beautiful. Are you happy?" Callie asked as she hung her garment bag on the door.

"Yes, I'm very happy. You're never on time."

"What ever."

The four women sat around talking, as they waited for the hair and makeup artists to arrive. In the middle of their conversation about the best place to shop for shoes in Seattle (a conversation Erica did not have too much say in), the stylists arrived with their cases and boxes of stuff.

"Good morning Erica, are you ready for today?" One woman asked as she began to set up a station for herself.

"I'm ready as I'm going to get Claire."

"So I brought James, and Ollie to help with your birdesmaid's hair. There's three of us and four of you so who wants to go last?" Claire asked.

"I think Erica should go last so it'll look the nicest when we get down there." Beth said.

"Okay, and you're?"

"I'm Beth, Erica's sister-in-law. This is Callie, a friend of Erica's, and Hannah, the groom's sister."

"What about the flower girl? Are we doing anything with her hair?" Claire asked as she looked around.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Margot. I'll go get her, do you want me to bring Sam in too?" Hannah asked as she headed for the door.

"I believe you know the answer to that question already Hannah," Erica said.

"You're right I do. I was just making sure. I'll be back in a few minuets." With that, Hannah disappeared from the room.

"So Callie is it?"

"Yes."

"Right, I will do your hair since you have the most of the three bridesmaids, and Ollie you can do Beth's hair. James that leaves you with Hannah and the flower girl, Margot." Claire dictated. "Let's get this show on the road."

After Hannah and Margot returned, and while they were getting their hair styled, the make-up artist showed up with his team.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was unbelievable." The man said as he walked into the room.

"Carson, please. It's Saturday morning after New Year's Day. You know people are still hung-over from a couple of nights ago." Erica said hugging the make-up artist.

"Yeah well, whatever. I'm hear now." Carson looked around at the very active room. "This should be easy, all of you women look fabulous and you haven't even put on your dresses. There's only four of you I have to do."

"What about me? Can I wear lipstick Erica?" Margot asked from the chair she was getting her hair done in.

"Margot, I think your mother would kill me if I allowed you to wear make up so no." Erica said.

"Erica I do have some clear lip gloss, that shouldn't be too bad." Carson said trying to compromise. It was obvious that Margot had been looking forward to wearing real make-up for the first time.

"It should be alright Erica. If Sam asks, I'll tell her that I was the one who said it was okay." Hannah said.

"Fine then."

Three hours after the hairstylists arrived, everyone was finished getting their hair and make-up on. With only an hour before the wedding was supposed to start, the women were rushing trying to get their dresses on. After Callie, Hannah and Beth finished putting on their deep marine colored dresses, they helped Erica into hers. The dress was fairly simple, they just wanted to make sure they did not mess up her hair and make-up as she got in it.

"So how do I look?" Erica asked.

"Mark is gonna' die." Callie smiled at her friend.

"That's what I like to hear." As she grabbed her boquet, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Beth said. "Hi Nora."

"Hi girls, is Erica ready?" She asked stepping into the room.

"Yes mom, I'm ready."

"You look wonderful dear but I believe you're missing something." Nora said as she handed her daughter a jewelry box.

"Mom, what's this?" Erica asked as she opened it.

"I wore this on my wedding day. So did my mother, and your great grandmother."

Erica looked at the strand of pearls that lay inside the box. "Mom it's beautiful."

"I never thought I was going to be able to see you wear these, and now look at you." Nora said as tears ran down her face.

"Mom, please don't cry now." Erica hugged her mother.

"I know, I know. Your father should be up here any minuet. My baby all grown up." Nora patted Erica's face.

"Okay mom."

"It's two we should get down stairs," Denis said walking into the room. He smile at his daughter, "Ready Erica?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? Yes I'm ready."

Everyone left the room and made their way downstairs to the room that looked out onto the gardens.


	29. Chapter 29

From the end of the aisle, Mark could see all of his close friends and family. His mother sat on the front row with tears streaking her face; he smiled at her. As the string quartet began to play Pachelbel's Canon, Mark looked down the aisle. The first person to come down was his sister, she had her brown hair pulled up and she wore a strapless marine colored dress that stopped just above the knees. Following her was Callie and then Beth. Mark's niece, Margot, made her way down the aisle, dropping the flower petals in piles. When she reached the end she looked down into her basket and dumped the rest right in front of her.

When the doors opened and Mark first saw Erica his heart nearly stopped. Her gown was white and strapless with metallic embroidery. The A-line dress fit her perfectly and the chapel train dragged gracefully behind her. Erica's hair was simply done with loose curls flowing onto her shoulders.

Seeing Mark at the end of the aisle only made Erica smile grow wider. She lightly squeezed her father's arm as they made their way down the aisle. When they reached Mark, Denis gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in Marks.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today we come to celebrate the union of Mark and Erica." The officiator said as she looked around. "Marriage is a special institution, consented to by both individuals. In that spirit, Mark and Erica have written their own vows." She nodded her head to Erica.

"Mark Sloan," Erica smiled. "I didn't mean to fall for you. I was adamantly against it, but I guess my heart had other plans. You're egotistical, and you infuriate me, but I love you. You call me on my mistakes, and you support me with everything I do. No one else has ever made me feel the way you do, and on top of it all you're my best friend. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." She slid the band onto Mark's finger.

"Erica, you changed me for the better, ask anyone here. You're talented and witty, and you keep me on my toes. You recognize that I have a past, and I've made mistakes, but you looked beyond that to love me. I pursued you in search for a challenge, instead I found a woman who understands me better than anyone I've ever known, or ever will know. I love you, with more than just my heart. Oh, and I will never, ever be this romantic and sappy again." Mark said sliding the ring onto Erica's finger.

The officiator allowed the laughter to die down before she spoke, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Keep it G-rated you two." Addison called.

Erica rolled her eyes and Mark laughed as he bent down to kiss his wife.

"Well, that's all folks." The officiator said.

Erica took her bouquet from Beth, and she and Mark walked back down the aisle. After the ceremony, Mark and Erica remained to take pictures while everyone else went up to the reception area.

"That was easy," Mark said as the photographer positioned them.

"Whatever you say pretty boy. You clean up well you know."

"You don't look half bad yourself." Mark smiled.

After they finished with the pictures, made their entrance at the reception and ate, it was time for the toasts. Beth was the first to go, "So, Mark you've married my sister-in-law. She's the closest thing I have to a sister so if you screw up expect three deaths instead of just the two you'll receive from Denis and my husband. But seriously, the first time Erica mentioned you I knew you were the one, which was the day she turned you down in the elevator. She was frustrated and annoyed that you continued to pursue her, and I thought _gee perfect for Erica._ The first time I met you I thought, man candy and heartbreaker, but it was obvious from the way you interact you were in it for the long hall, whether Erica liked it or not. So today, on the occasion of your wedding, I wish nothing but the best of luck, 'cause you'll need it when dealing with my best friend and stubborn sister-in-law. Welcome to the family Mark."

"My turn. I remember when dear old Mark was in high school. Let me stop. Mark I was honored when you asked me to be your best man, then I thought who else would it be but me. Then I couldn't think of what I would say. I could talk about all the women you ever brought by the house, or how much of a trouble maker you were in college, but none of that seemed right for this occasion. So I guess I'll give you advice. Number one, your wife is always right. No matter what Erica says or does she is always right. Which leads to rule number two: your wife is never wrong. It goes well with number one. For further guidance, when in trouble say I'm sorry, even if you don't know what you did because according to rules number one and two Erica will always be right. Erica, if he ever gets out of line and forget these rules, let me know. I'll set him straight. To Erica and Mark." Kevin raised his glass and the rest of the room followed suite.

Following the toast, Mark and Erica cut the cake, which went fairly civilly. Only a few crumbs ended up in Mark's hair and a small amount of icing ended up on Erica's nose forehead and mouth. After the fiasco of a cake cutting, it was time for dancing. Erica shared the first dance with her father.

Their first dance that Erica and Mark danced to, as a married couple, was to Shania Twain's "From this Moment On." When they finished dancing, neither Nora Hahn nor Catherine Simon's eyes were dry. They looked at each other and Nora whispered in Catherine's ear, "Now we need to change their minds about children."

* * *

**AN:** Finally the wedding, the entire time while I was writing the last three chapters I listened to Shania Twain's song; I couldn't get it out of my head. So I have no idea how I'm going to end this story and resolving the whole memory loss thing so, this story may keep going. Suggestions are nice (I'm thinking about an appearance from Mark's dad). Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Chapter 30 Love Luce

**AN: **So it's been a while, I know. But I'm a college student with little free time. Um, this chapter is sad and I still need suggestions for how to end the story. I think I might put up a poll asking about Mark's father and such. Hope you like it, and it's also the only chapter I've given a name.

* * *

_Love Luce_

After sitting in traffic for what felt like hours, Erica and Mark pulled onto a grassy drive. The car stopped in the yard of a modest two story house. Mark looked around at the lush greenery and the beach.

"This is nice,"

"I know. It was a long drive with the traffic and, I'm going to go to the bathroom. You can just look around if you'd like. Get acquainted." Erica unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

Mark continued to look around after she had disappeared into the house. After a few minuets, he got out of the car and walked around. The cool breeze from the water felt good. Down the beach he saw children playing in the sand. In the yard, he spied a wood swing that hung from a tree. He did not know how long he was outside before Erica came back out.

"Are you going to come in or do you want me to pitch a tent?" Erica asked from the stoop.

"You know how to pitch a tent?" Mark asked amused as he walked over to where she was.

"I've pitched a tent or two. We usually do it in the summer on the beach. It's really nice out here; provides contrast to the city."

Mark nodded his head. "So, this house is ours?"

"Yeah, it's ours we bought it a couple of years ago. It's our escape, although sometimes your sister tags along."

"She would. So are you going to give me a tour?" Mark asked as he did an initial look around.

"I was actually going to cut some fruit up before Hannah gets here. I'm sure you know how to make yourself at home." Erica left Mark to his own devices.

He stepped into what he guessed was a living area. There was a nice fireplace with pictures on the mantle. In the center was a photo from their wedding. Next to it was a school picture of a little girl who looked to be about seven. It wasn't his niece. She looked nothing like her. The little girl had curly blonde hair with dark green eyes. Mark picked up the picture and stared at it. He didn't know why but he felt for the girl in the picture. He loved her. Confused by his unfounded emotion, Mark walked into the kitchen where Erica was busy cutting up apples.

"Who's this?" Mark asked handing the framed picture to Erica.

She smiled, "Grace, she's our daughter."

"You said we've been married for five years, and you didn't mention you being pregnant at any point before our wedding. And Grace, she looks like she's seven."

"She is seven, this is her school picture. We adopted Gracie in October, the same year we got married." Erica explained as she handed the picture back to Mark.

"Oh, thought we weren't the children type. Didn't you tell my mother you never imagined yourself being a mom?"

"I did, but Grace,…, Gracie is different. I knew her mother."

* * *

It was June and Erica and Mark had been married for six months. Erica and Hannah were out at the mall shopping with another young woman, Lucy and her daughter Grace. Erica had known Lucy the past four years; she was a mentor for the nineteen year-old. She was a tall blonde with striking green eyes. Her features were comparable to a supermodel, but she always had a certain look in her eyes that made her seem older than her age.

"I'm still upset I wasn't in the wedding." Lucy said shifting Grace on her hip.

"You still got to go didn't you?"

"I know Erica, but I thought we were closer than that. I mean you're listed as my next of kin."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Luce, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was a lot of work." Hannah said.

The three women and Grace sat down at a table in the food court and readjusted. "What do you want to do for lunch?" Erica asked.

"Um, I'm not really hungry. And I have to go to work soon anyway. You can watch Gracie right?" Lucy said.

"You know I don't mind Lucy. What happened to your friend down the hall who used to watch her?"

"She wanted more money. I can barley take care of Grace and pay for school as it is. I've been trying to work as much as possible during the summer to save up money, but Gracie is growing and her clothes are worn and then her birthday just passed."

"Lucy how many times have I told you to come to me if you need help?"

"Erica, I don't want to intrude, especially not now. You're married and you bought all of the furniture when Gracie was born. I still want to pay you back."

"I wanted to do that Lucy. You don't need to pay me back."

Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She looked at her watch. "I have to go." She placed Grace in Erica's lap and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Bye Gracie. Be good for Erica."

The little girl giggled and waved her hand, "Bye-Bye."

"I'll pick her up after work."

* * *

"So, what happened to Lucy?" Mark asked stealing an apple slice from the plate and leaning against the counter.

"I'd known Lucy since she was fifteen. She was a run away, and I worked with a mentoring program and that's how we met. She didn't really get along with her parents. When she was seventeen she got pregnant with Gracie and the father wanted nothing to do with Lucy or Grace. She was devastated and didn't know what to do. She was a good kid steered down the wrong path. Her parents more ore less disowned her. So, I helped her out when she needed it; she would never ask though. Always insisted she'd pay me back. After Grace was born, she listed me as next of kin. And once she got back to school she graduated and got into college. She had a partial scholarship and a job, so she was doing alright. I think the stress of everything just got to her."

A couple of weeks after their mall trip, Erica was finishing up a surgery when she got a call from Grace's daycare.

"Dr. Hahn, there's someone from 'Little Joys Daycare' on the phone for you." One of the nurses said.

"Put it on speaker," Erica was busy making sure that nothing was wrong with the heart.

"Hello, Dr. Hahn." The voice said over the speaker.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Erica asked.

"This is Jordan and, well, we're about to lock up, but Grace's still here and you're listed as the person to call."

"Lucy never picked her up?" Erica asked surprised; Lucy never worked late and forgot to call someone to get Grace.

"No. I tried calling the numbers she gave, but no one answered."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm finishing up a surgery right now."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Horton, can you close?" Erica asked the third year resident.

"Yes."

"Good," Erica left the OR and cleaned up.

When she reached the daycare, it was dark outside. In the parking lot was Jordan sitting with Grace in her car.

"Our boss closed up and I volunteered to stay with Grace until you came." Jordan explained. "Grace, Dr. Hahn is here."

Grace looked up and crawled over the seats to get out, "Hi, Erri."

"Hey Gracie. You ready to go?" Erica asked reaching her hand out.

Grace grabbed Erica's hand and hopped out of the car. "Go home now?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go see what mommy is doing and why she's late. Thank you Jordan."

"You're welcome."

Erica and Grace pulled up to the apartment building. From the lot, Erica could see the window of Lucy's apartment. There was some light coming through the blinds. During the drive, Grace had fallen asleep, so Erica picked up the two year old and carried her into the building. She unlocked the door with a key Lucy gave her when they first moved there.

Nothing looked out of place. Lucy's purse and keys were sitting on the coffee table. Confused, Erica took Grace to her room first before checking on Lucy. As she walked back into the room, she began to get the feeling something wasn't right. Erica first looked in the bedroom and saw bills on the bed stacked up. She then went into the bathroom where, she nearly vomited. In the bath tub was Lucy's limp body. There was blood on the floor and the water was a deep red. Erica was in shock. It took her a minuet before she called the police. After talking with the respondent, Erica left the door to the apartment open.

When the police arrived, Erica was sitting on Grace's bed in shock.

"Hello, is anyone here?" An officer asked as he made his way through the apartment.

"In here," Erica called.

The officer followed Erica's voice into Grace's room. "I'm officer, Cole. The dispatch said there was a suicide here?"

"Yeah, this way." Erica led the officer into the bathroom, where he began to asses the scene.

After taking an initial look over, the officer went back into the living area where Erica was waiting. "How did you know her?"

"I was her mentor. I have been for the last four years. After her daughter was born she listed me as next of kin. I didn't see this coming. I told her if she needed anything to let me know, we'd have helped her."

"Is there someone you can call?"

"What?" Erica shaking her head confused asked.

"Someone to be here with you, take you home."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." Erica insisted.

"You're in shock, it's obvious. You should also go home. You don't need to be here, and neither does that little girl in the other room. So is there someone I can call for you or should I have an officer take you home?"

"My husband, I'll call my husband."

After the funeral, Erica, Mark and Grace sat in a law office, waiting for the lawyer to come in so they could finish up the legal process. When she walked in, she had a folder I her hand. She looked at the couple sitting at the table. Grace sat asleep in Mark's lap, the side of her head on his chest and Erica held onto his hand—afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with Lucy. If I'd known what was going to happen when she saw me a couple of months ago, I would have tried to get her to talk to you," she said sitting down.

"It's not your fault Jenna, wait she came to see you?" Erica asked.

"Yes, she drew up her Last Will in Testament. She didn't want Grace going into the foster system if anything ever happened to her. She also left this with me. Lucy wanted me to give it to you. That should have been my first clue."

"Jen, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault." Mark said.

"Sometimes I'm not sure. There wasn't much in the statement she made. She had more debt than she had money so the only thing she talked about was custody of Grace."

The three adults looked to the sleeping figure on Mark's lap. Erica wiped a stray tear from her face.

"She made it very clear that she wanted you and Mark to have custody. She insisted on it, even though she recently started speaking to her parents again."

"Where were they? They weren't at the funeral." Erica asked.

"They've been out of the country, in Africa to be more exact, doing missionary work. They didn't get word about what happened until a couple of days ago. I spoke with them and they're supposed to get her tomorrow."

"Lucy wanted us to have custody, rather than her parents?" Mark asked as he absentmindedly stroked Grace's hair.

"She didn't want Grace growing up in the same household she did. Lucy felt like they were constraining, and she knew you two." Jenna explained. "Maybe she says more in the letter, I don't know."

After finishing up with the lawyer, Mark and Erica took Grace home. Where the two year old watched an _Elmo_ DVD and sat in the living room with Hannah.

"How you doing?" Mark asked Erica as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should read what she wrote."

"I guess." Erica opened the letter and smiled at Lucy's curvy writing.

_I'm so sorry Erica. I didn't know what else to do. It needed to stop, all of it—the bills that were piling up, the schoolwork, the work, and my parents constant nagging. I can't be Grace's mother, I can't be anyone's mother. I'm only nineteen and I'm in debt up to my eyeballs and I have a two year old, an amazing two year old who is smart and loving. You've been a great influence and an amazing mentor for me. Let's face it, you're already Gracie's second mother. And Mark, he came in and filled the daddy role perfectly. I want you to take care of my angel, both of you. I know you said you weren't the parenting type, but you lied. You love Grace as much as I do, and she loves you too. Please don't forget that and forgive me and adopt her. I'm sorry Erica I really am. There is also a letter for Gracie when she's older. Thank you._

_Love, Luce._


	31. Chapter 31

Mark stood quietly in the kitchen with Erica and watched her cut up oranges after she finished with the apples. He was trying to get a grasp on his current situation; he was married, to Hahn no less, and they had a daughter. Everything he thought he knew was all turned upside down.

"Are you alright?" Erica asked as she cut up the final orange. "You look like you're off in space somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around the kitchen and his eyes fell on the refrigerator. There was a magnet picture frame. Inside this one was a different picture. Grace was sitting in front of a Christmas tree with her legs spread apart. Between her legs and lying against her was a baby with an elf's hat in a red dress. Grace's green eyes sparkled and her arms were rapped around the baby's middle. The baby looked like she was giggling and reaching for something outside the frame.

Erica followed his gaze and smiled.

"Who's the kid in the picture with Grace?" Mark asked pointing to the magnet.

"Abbi, our other daughter."

"Abbi, short for Abigail?"

"Yes, she and Grace are such daddy's girls." Erica laughed. "Abbi was unexpected and well, it was quite the experience."

* * *

It was Halloween in the Sloan household and Erica was getting Grace ready to go trick-or-treating with Hannah. She had to work, and Mark was at a seminar in New York. He was upset he was not able to be there for Halloween with Grace, but Erica had promised to take lots of pictures. The up side was that he would be home in the morning. So Erica was at the house by herself. It had been a year since their adoption of Grace was finalized and they had adjusted well. When Nora and Catherine found out about Grace, the two women nearly died of happiness. Erica shook her head at the memory of the conversation she had with her mother as she finished fixing Grace's bandanna. She was dressed up as a little pirate.

"Give me a spin Gracie," Erica instructed having finished putting the little girl together.

Gracie spun around and her skirt puffed up and her hair flew out. "You like it mommy?"

"Yes, Gracie you look like a little pirate."

"Like from the pirate movie?"

"Yes Gracie like from the pirate movie." Erica stood up quickly. Reaching her full height, she had to grab onto a nearby chair in order to stabilize herself so she would not fall. She felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"Are you okay mommy?" Grace asked her green eyes full of fear.

"I'm fine Grace. Why don't you go get your candy bag out of your room before Aunt Hannah gets here?"

Grace ran up the stairs to her room to retrieve the designated bag. While she was upstairs, the door opened.

"Hello, Aunt Hannah's here."

Erica stepped into the living room where Hannah had seated herself. "Hey, what are you supposed to be?"

"I am a flying ace," Hannah replied as if it were obvious. She had flight goggles on her face as well as a cap on her head. She sported a tan leather flight jacket and underneath was a white T-Shirt with the ace of spades on it.

"Whatever. Gracie, Aunt Hannah's here," Erica called. "I sent her upstairs to get her bag. We made it last weekend and she's very excited about it."

"I see. How are you doing Erica? You really don't look so good."

"Well apparently people with bad hearts all have heart failure around the same time. So I'm working my butt off everyday. I wish I hadn't volunteered to be on call tonight and do clinic duty. You know those crazy teenagers and college students will be coming in. And I think the flu season started early. I'm probably coming down with something. And on top of all that I think I'm gaining weight, none of my clothes fit right; haven't had time to go to the gym."

"Aunt Hannah! Let's go! I want candy." Grace said bouncing down the stairs. In one hand she had an old pillow case decorated with parrots, pirate ships and skull and cross bones.

"Hey kid, you look cool, and your bag is awesome. Did you make me one too?" Hannah asked.

"No. Can we go yet?" Grace asked.

"I think before we go we might want to take pictures to show your daddy. He won't get to see you in your costume." Hannah said.

"Then we can go?"

"Yes Gracie, then we can go."

Erica smiled gratefully as she began to take pictures. They made silly faces and then they were ready to go.

"Are you sure you're okay Erica? You really don't look well."

"Hannah, I'm fine. Go have fun and don't let her eat any candy tonight. We have to inspect it tomorrow."

"Whatever. Come on kid." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Hey you! Don't you even think about leaving with out giving me a kiss goodbye," Erica said in mock anger.

"Sorry mommy."

Erica stooped to Grace's height, and the little girl wrapped her arms around Erica's neck. "Okay Gracie have fun."

"Bye mommy!" Grace waved as she slipped her hand into Hannah's and they disappeared into the night in search of candy.

Twenty minuets after Hannah and Grace left, Erica was in her car on the way to the hospital. She knew it would be a long night. She hadn't been at the hospital for an hour before a major case came in. A man had a wooden stake in his chest that had nicked his aorta. He was lucky to still be alive. Apparently he was dressed as a vampire and a student, high off some new drug, thought he was the real thing and tried to kill the man.

Erica was just about to close when she began to feel dizzy again it had been a long surgery and there were a few complications. She looked around the OR for someone else to close while she regrouped. "Smith, you can close." Erica backed away from the patient to allow the other young doctor to finish up. She stumbled as she walked to the door. Just as she reached for the door, Erica collapsed in a heap on the floor. The nurses were in shock, as were the other doctors.

"Someone get a gurney," the lead nurse said, moving to check on the surgeon.

Erica opened her eyes confused. She was laying in one of the hospital beds; the last thing she remembered was asking Dr. Smith to close. She swung her legs around and tried to get up. As soon as she stood she felt lightheaded again. She sat back down on the bed to try and get her bearings. Erica looked up when she heard the door open. The short commanding figure of Dr. Miranda Bailey came into view. She and Erica still didn't get along very well. Miranda still thought of Erica as a cold, heartless, ice queen and Erica had done nothing to change her mind.

"Dr. Bailey, what are you doing in here?" Erica asked annoyed.

"Well every other doctor in the area was busy so that left the task of seeing what's wrong with your ass up to me. Lovely isn't it?"

Erica rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

"You passed out on the OR floor, you're not fine. I just got your labs back. For someone who's four months pregnant you're not taking very good care of yourself."

"What do you mean four months pregnant?" Erica asked incredulously.

"You don't know you're pregnant?" Dr. Bailey asked the picture becoming clearer to her.

"No. I've been busy; we've been looking at new houses and trying to get Grace into a private pre-school."

"How do you not notice? You had to realize you were late, at least three months late."

"I chocked it up to stress." Erica said.

"And your weight gain?"

"I hadn't been able to get to the gym, and it's not that noticeable." Erica explained.

Miranda shook her head. "I take it this was not planned?"

Erica closed her eyes and tried to decide how exactly to tell Mark, "No, not planned. We weren't even going to have kids and then Grace's mom …" Erica mumbled to herself.

No one in the hospital really knew anything about Erica's personal life. It was common knowledge that she had a daughter, but no one knew the circumstances around Grace's adoption. Miranda began to see the woman sitting before her differently. Who Erica was at the hospital and who she was at home were two completely different people. And Miranda was seeing that fact clearly. "Look, you should probably go home and get some rest. Do not come in tomorrow, doctor's orders. Do you need someone to take you home or do you think you can handle it?"

Erica began to protest but thought better of it after she saw the look on Miranda's face. "I can drive myself home, thank you." Erica stood up again and was able to successfully walk across the room.

Hannah was sitting in the living room with her feet on the coffee table and a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Grace was on the floor, leaning against the couch with her own napkin of popcorn. They were watching _Flushed Away_ when the door opened. Hannah looked up and saw Erica walk through the door.

"You're back early. I thought you were working until midnight?"

"Yeah well, change of plans."

"Hi mommy," Grace said looking up from the floor with a big smile on her face.

"Did you just completely disregard bedtime Hannah? It's 10:30; Grace was supposed to be in bed two and a half hours ago."

"I promised her we could watch a movie," Hannah said.

"Are your feet on the coffee table?" Erica asked.

"No," Hannah quickly removed her feet and Grace snickered.

Erica shook her head as she sat next to Hannah on the couch. "Grace you can watch the end of the movie but as soon as it's over it's bedtime got it?"

"Yes mommy," Grace said climbing into Erica's lap.

By the end of the movie Grace was asleep in Erica's lap. She picked the sleeping child up and took her upstairs to put her in bed. Erica tucked in her daughter, smoothed her blonde curls off of her face and kissed her forehead. She went back down stairs to find Hannah cleaning up.

"So why did you really come home early?" Hannah asked.

"Things slowed down."

"I don't believe that. You didn't look good when you left, are you better now?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What happened?" Hannah asked sitting back down.

"I passed out after a surgery."

"What do you mean passed out?"

"I fainted, and was out for thirty minuets or so."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Hannah asked concerned.

Erica pushed her hair back, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months apparently."

"Oh, wow. It's a good thing you and Mark are looking for a new house. This one would defiantly be too small for Mark's offspring." Hannah said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you gonna' be alright here by yourself?" Hannah asked getting up.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to change and go to bed. You go out and have fun. You're young; it's what you're supposed to do." Erica insisted walking Hannah to the door.

"If you need anything, I can be here in ten minuets." Hannah said hugging her sister-in-law.

"Yeah and you might kill yourself on the way. We'll be fine. Mark gets back in the morning. Thanks for taking Grace trick-or-treating."

"It was fun. Goodnight Erica."

"Good night."

The next morning Mark walked into the quiet house while the sun was coming up. He quietly placed his bags in the laundry room and went up the stairs. He stopped first and checked on Grace. She was wrapped tightly in her comforter with her blonde curls falling on her face. Mark gently moved them tendrils off her forehead and gave her a kiss. She stirred lightly and then settled back down.

Next, Mark made his way to the room he shared with Erica. He slowly pushed the door open, in case she was still sleeping, he did not want to wake her. However, what he found was not a sleeping Erica. She was sitting on the bed with her laptop in front of her and papers surrounding her. She had a pen in between her lips and her hair was falling on her face as she typed something into the computer. "Morning," Mark said.

Erica looked up surprised and smiled. "Hey, I thought your flight didn't get back until a little later."

"Yeah well, couldn't wait to see my girls." He put his suitcase by the door.

"Is she up yet?"

"No," Mark said as he made his way over to the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting down.

"Narrowing down the houses we've looked at and picking out some more."

"I thought we'd looked at all the ones we needed to already. Everything else you said was too big."

"Yeah well doesn't look that way now." Erica said as she moved papers around on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…"

"Mommy!!!!" Grace said as she burst into the room interrupting her parents' conversation. She got even more excited when she saw Mark on the bed. "Daddy's back!" She tackled Mark on the bed and sat on his chest.

"I missed you too Gracie." Mark smiled as he at up. "How was Halloween with Hannah? Did you get a lot of candy?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't let me eat any." Grace pouted. "Can we go to IHOP for breakfast?"

Mark looked to Erica who was still searching on the internet. She looked up when the room got quiet. "What?"

"Grace wanted to know if we could go to IHOP for breakfast."

"You two can go, I don't feel up to it right now." Erica said.

Mark shrugged it off and looked at Grace. "Okay munchkin let's get you dressed and then we can go."

When Mark and Grace got back from their morning outing, it was two o'clock and time for Grace's nap. So Mark took her up to her room and tucked her in. When he came back downstairs, he noticed Erica sitting at the table with the same stack of papers from the morning.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.

"How was IHOP?"

"It was good. We went to the park afterwards, and then had lunch and here we are. I put her down for a nap."

"That's good."

"Why aren't you at work today?"

"Bailey forced me to take the day off."

"Really, since when has Bailey scared you enough to, to do what she says?"

Erica rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

"Erica, what's going on?"

Her fingers were still but she continued to stare at the screen. Mark opened his mouth to ask the question again. "I'm pregnant Mark, four months. I got so caught up in everything that I didn't even notice."

Mark was stunned. He was not expecting that. He did not know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Mark, say something. Say anything."

"Your mom is going to freak out. And my mom, she's going to go crazy and make plans to move to Seattle."

"I don't care about our mom's Mark. What are you thinking?" She looked to the man shed married almost two years ago trying to read his emotions on his face.

"I think that we need to look for bigger houses, and I think that we're going to be fine."

"We're having a baby."

"Yeah I know. You are having a baby. I'm just going to stand on the side lines…"

Erica slapped Mark on the back of his head.

"Hey that hurt."

"It should have. I'm going to have to push your evil spawn out of my body and you're making jokes. Not cool."

"Whatever, Erica. You still love me."

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking for houses.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter finished I know it took a while. Still taking suggestions though. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Mark stood quietly and thought about Abbi and Grace. He had two daughters and he already knew there was no chance in hell either of them were dating before the age of forty. Forty was a good age, lots of people didn't get married and have kids till then, he thought to himself. He held the picture of the girls in his hands as if it would fall at any moment.

Mark was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear the car pull up outside. It was not until he heard the front door swing that he realized new guests had arrived. He looked up and found the spot where Erica was standing empty. He cautiously made his way into the living area only to find no one there either. He realized that it must have been Erica going out the door. When he looked out the window, Mark saw his sister Hannah and the two little girls, only Abbi was not a baby anymore. Grace looked exactly like the picture he picked up earlier. He smiled.

"Your husband is watching us from the window. It's kind of creepy." Hannah said hugging Erica.

"Yeah, well he's been through a lot. I think he's curious more than anything. He hasn't said much, mostly just asked questions."

"Hi mommy," Grace said walking up and hugging Erica.

"Hey you. How was school?" She asked kissing her oldest daughter on the forehead.

"You made us go to school while daddy was in the hospital. It was horrible."

"I'm sorry Gracie, but you know how I feel about you guys missing school." Erica tucked strands of Grace's hair behind her ear. "And how about you Abigail, did you have fun at daycare?"

"No, can we see daddy now?" Abbi asked as she struggled to get out of her mother's grip.

"Hey you two; why don't we go down to the beach and talk?" Erica suggested pulling the girls away from the house.

Hannah smiled and walked in to see her brother and put the food she brought in the kitchen. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm married, with kids, daughters to be exact."

"What did Derek say about the whole memory loss thing? Will it come back?"

"Not sure right now, it may come back, it might not. I just … I feel like I've missed out on so much. From what Erica's told me, I have."

"Well maybe if I give you a good whack on the head all will be back to normal." Hannah smiled.

Mark did not look amused. "Hannah, the human body is not that simple."

"I know that Mark. Lighten up. Everything will work out in the end. It always does."

"There's no way to know for sure." Mark looked through the window out to the beach and watched as Erica talked to Grace and Abbi. "If my memory doesn't come back, if everything's not okay, those girls just lost their father and Erica has lost her husband, and I don't think I can be who they need me to be."

"You do not need to think like that Mark."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm being realistic here."

"Stop having a pity party for yourself. You don't need to be all down and out when the girls get in here. No doubt Erica is explaining to them what's going on. But if they see you upset about the whole thing then they're going to get upset. You don't want that do you?" Mark shook his head. "As far as being a husband and a father goes, just be yourself, that's the person Erica fell in love with and that's the person who is those girls dad. I've got to use the bathroom." Hannah left Mark by himself staring out the window, watching Erica talk to his daughters, and thinking about what she had said.

Grace picked up a stone and threw it in the water and Abbi played in the sand with her mother. "Hey Grace come here okay. I want to talk to you guys."

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Abbi asked.

"Well, you know that he was in a car accident last night right, remember when I told you that?" Erica asked.

"Yes, cause you called Aunt Hannah to watch us and you left." Abbi pointed out.

"Right, I called Aunt Hannah."

* * *

Abbi and Grace were playing in the sound proofed basement with the door closed when Erica came downstairs. From her disheveled appearance, Grace knew immediately that something was wrong. She was a very observant child for her seven years. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Grace asked putting the doll she'd had in her hand down and walking over to her mother.

Erica smiled through the tears that were falling down her face. "Hey girls come here and sit with me okay."

Grace sat next to her mother while Abbi climbed up on her lap. "I have to go to the hospital tonight as soon as your Aunt Hannah gets here okay?"

"But why are you crying mommy?" Abbi asked reaching up to touch her mother's face.

"Daddy was in an accident about an hour ago. And the doctor said that he wasn't awake yet."

"But he's going to be okay right? Abbi asked innocently.

Erica couldn't look her daughter in the eye so she turned her head. "Why don't you get ready for bed? You have school tomorrow and I don't want you to be any trouble for Aunt Hannah when she gets here okay."

Grace and Abigail nodded their heads as they walked up the stairs. Grace went by herself to her room and Erica followed Abbi to help her put her pajamas on. "Mommy, can I sleep with Gracie tonight?"

"Yeah Abbi that's fine with me, as long as your sister says its okay."

* * *

"Mommy, is he?" Abbi asked.

Erica took a deep breath and exhale, "sweetie, daddy hit his head really hard on the steering wheel and when he got to the hospital he wasn't awake."

"But he's here now, and he's 'wake so he has to be okay right mommy?"

"Abbi, your dad doesn't remember a lot of things."

"He doesn't?" Abbi asked confused.

Erica shook her head.

"What does he remember, mommy?" Grace asked afraid of the answer.

"Well he remembers coming to live in Seattle," Erica started.

"But that was a long time ago," Grace said.

"I know, he doesn't remember much after that."

"He doesn't 'member me?" Abbi asked with tears in her eyes; Erica shook her head. "How can he not 'member me?" Abbi buried her head into her mother's chest and proceeded to soak the shirt Erica was wearing with tears.

"Abigail look at me, you to Grace," both girls looked up. "Sometimes when people get hurt really bad they forget people and events. When everything else is all better, like the scrapes and bruises, they still don't remember important things. And it hurts the people they love, but they don't do it on purpose. So we have to be strong for daddy okay?"

"Okay mommy," Grace said.

"Okay Abbi?"

"Okay." Abbi wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you two want to play out here for a little while, or should we go eat the dinner Aunt Hannah brought back?"

"I want to eat. I'm hungry." Grace said turning toward the house.

"Okay then. Abbi let's go." Erica grabbed her youngest daughter's hand and followed Grace to the house.

When Mark saw the trio making their way back to the house, he quickly moved away from the window and looked for something to do. He decided to occupy himself by looking through a photo album sitting on the coffee table in the living room. As he flipped to another page, the door opened and Erica, Abbi and Grace stepped into the house. He tried to ignore the sounds of them making their way to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Erica came into the room where Mark was sitting by himself.

"Hey," she said, "you should eat something. I thought about making you a plate, but there's nothing wrong with your legs, only your head."

Mark looked at her. He was not amused. He could not understand how she could joke about the situation that he was in. "That was not funny."

"Mark, I know and, I'm sorry, I…" she sighed, "I don't know how I'm supposed to act, or what I'm supposed to do. You don't know me, or us or the girls and I know it's not your fault. Look I know you're probably hungry. The sandwich you had for lunch has defiantly worn off by now."

"I don't think I should go in there. Not right now at least."

"What are you talking about Mark?"

"I…"

"Are you afraid to go in there and eat dinner with Abbi and Grace? It doesn't matter that you might feel awkward eating with your daughters. I… I want to keep things as close to normal as possible for the girls. They know what happened, and they know you don't remember our life. But they're children they only comprehend so much. They love you, whether you know it or not they do. If you don't eat with Grace and Abbi, you'll only hurt them. Avoiding your daughters is not the answer."

"Erica you can't possibly know how I'm feeling right now. I can't go in there and pretend to be something I'm not, someone I'm not."

"I'm not asking you to. I want you to just eat with them, as them how their day was. Show them that while you may not remember them, you're still okay. They are worried about you."

"I don't think I can do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because they're strangers, and I'm a stranger to them. I'm not the man you told me about in the car. I'm at the point where I'm insanely attracted to you and just want to get in your pants. To me you're still the new doctor who replaced Burke and can't stand me or my arrogance. I don't have kids and I can't possibly be married because I love the single life too damn much to give it up. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Mark said. He stood up and made his way outside.

Erica sat alone on the sofa trying to replay everything he said. She knew he was frustrated and confused, any one could see that. She just could not accept that he didn't want to be the man she had come to rely on. Erica wiped a stray tear from her face and stood up to go into the kitchen. She smiled to herself; at least he had sense enough not to speak loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hannah asked as she came into the room. "I heard everything."

"I'll be fine Hannah, I don't know about him though? I thought … I didn't think that he would act like this. In the car, on the way here, he asked questions and I told him everything. I thought he accepted it and, I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I should take the girls home after dinner and let him stay here to think things over. I just, I wanted Grace and Abbi to see that Mark was okay and I wanted Mark to know that we love him."

Hannah walked over to her sister-in-law and pulled her into a hug, "Everything will work out. It has to sweetie. I'll go check on him. You go eat something with the girls."

Hannah stormed outside and let the door slam behind her, "Mark!" She yelled down to where he was standing by the water.

He looked up and he could see his sister was mad. Even she had changed, he thought to himself. She looked and acted more mature, but he could still see remnants of the baby sister he remembered.

"What the hell was that?" Hannah asked coming to stop in front of him and pointing to the house.

"Hannah, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you pushing her away? The only woman who's loved you enough to put up with your shit and you push her away."

"I don't know anyone in that house Hannah. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to not run away from your problems. Deal with everything instead. So you don't know how to be who she wants you to be and who those girls need you to be. The best way to start is just to be there. I know you. I could tell you care about the girls from the way you were watching them with Erica out on the beach. I told you already what you need to do."

Mark and Hannah stood out side for awhile looking at the waves meeting the shore. "I think Erica is going to take the girls home instead of staying here with you. Do you want to stay here, by yourself or do you want some company. I'll stay if you need me."

Mark closed his eyes, he had not meant to hurt anyone, especially Abbi and Grace. He had a feeling they would not like being away from him after his accident. But he needed time alone, to figure things out, and maybe he would remember something in the process. "I think I'll stay here by myself. You don't need to babysit me."

"Okay then." Hannah went inside to inform Erica of Mark's decision.

Mark stayed outside listening to the calming sounds of nature as he thought about everything he was told about his life. He was not sure how long he had been out there when he heard the door to the house open and close. He looked up and saw Erica, Hannah, Abbi and Grace walk out to the car. Hannah smiled and ushered the girls to the car. All three waved at him before they got in. Erica made her way down toward him.

"Hey, are you sure you'll be alright up here by yourself tonight?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a grown man." He smiled weakly. "Erica I'm not trying to hurt you, you know that right."

Erica forced a tight smile and looked back to the car.

"I may be an ass, but I don't go around trying to hurt people. I think I just need to figure this out."

"Okay, I guess I understand." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm leaving the car here. The keys are on the table in the kitchen. I left phone numbers and addresses on the refrigerator, in case you want to go somewhere. And the internet is working so you can look up directions. Your phone is also on the table. If you need anything, if anything happens, or you just need someone to talk to, call me please."

"Alright. Thanks Erica," Mark smiled. He was surprised when she pulled him into a hug.

"I don't care if you don't want to hear it. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled before walking away.

Mark stood and watched the car pull away. After they were gone he stood outside for a few more minuets before he went inside to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

AN: I know it's been a while, but I don't know where this story is going from here. I know this chapter was angsty, and you probably wanted to see some interaction between Mark and the girls, but I thought this way was better. I don't think there'll be anymore flashbacks; I'm just trying to figure out how to end the story. I still need suggestions for it. I've had fun writing the story and if I don't get any better ideas on how to end it, the next chapter will be the last one. And if I finish it before the 25th of this month, then it will be a record for me, completing a story in just under a year. Anyway long not I know, just thought you needed to know what's going on. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED suggestions. Thanks for reading!!


	33. Chapter 33

Mark spent his entire week off at the house on Whidbey Island. At the end of the week, Erica came to see him. He was watching the waves crash when he heard the wheels crunching the gravel. He did not turn around when he heard the engine stop, nor did he turn around when he heard the door open and slam close. For the most part, Mark had been left to sort things out by himself. Erica had called every day, but he usually hurried off the phone. She would always ask if he wanted to speak to the girls, and his answer was always the same. The last time they had talked on the phone, Erica told him about her plans to come up at the end of the week. So Mark was not surprised when she stepped up next to him.

"How are you?" Erica asked.

"I'm okay. I talked to Derek yesterday. He said he wants me to come in for some follow up tests and if they're all clear I can go back to work." Mark said.

"Oh, that's good."

"Look Erica, I still don't remember anything, and it's frustrating. When I do go back to work and I come back to the city, I don't think I can stay in the same house as you, Abbi and Grace. I'll get a hotel room or stay with Hannah."

"You don't want to stay with Hannah."

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"She lives with her fiancé," Erica explained.

"Hannah's engaged? Wow, I didn't notice the ring."

"It's understandable. But Mark, you don't have to stay somewhere else. I want you to stay with us. You can sleep in the guest room if you want Mark. Just don't stay away, don't avoid us." Erica pleaded.

"I think it would be best if I didn't stay with you and the girls. It will only confuse them, and me further."

"Maybe the familiarity of the house, of our routine will make something click."

"I doubt it. I've been here in our vacation house this entire week. I've looked at all the pictures and art work and nothing comes to me. Everything is foreign. I'm sorry Erica." Mark said turning to look at her for the first time since she arrived.

"So am I." Erica turned around and got back into the car.

Mark faced the water again and tried not to think about the emptiness he felt inside as Erica drove away.

It had been two months since his accident, and Mark still did not remember anything about his life. He was sitting in the hospital cafeteria thinking, something he was doing a lot of since he lost his memory. He had gone back to work after Derek gave him the all clear. Walking through the halls of the hospital felt the same as it always had, or at least that was what Mark kept telling himself. He saw Erica everyday in the hospital. And everyday he felt like he was walking on eggshells. After going back to work and to the city, he got a hotel room like he told Erica he would. Mark did not feel right about staying in the same house as Erica and the girls; he did not want to pretend everything was alright when it was not. Once a week Erica called and talked to him about things not related to the hospital. He never initiated the contact; he was keeping himself away. Mark also had not seen Grace and Abbi since they were at the vacation house on Whidbey; it was his choice. In the beginning, his reasoning was that he did not want to put on a charade. Children were observant, and he knew that the girls would see right through it. As the weeks wore on, he avoided Abbi and Grace because he felt guilty for avoiding them in the first place.

Hannah had become Mark's only confidant, and even she was upset with him. She talked to him because she was his sister and that was what she was supposed to do. However, she always expressed her distaste of his decision to stay away from his family. They talked on the phone every day and every day she told him the same thing: stop being an ass and be a man. It never worked. Mark looked around the room; each table was filled with lively conversation by the occupants, and here he was sitting by himself. Most people around the hospital had heard about his amnesia and the news about his relationship with Erica was out. But no one was sympathetic. Everyone saw the small change that had occurred in Dr. Erica Hahn and they all blamed him. He closed his eyes; he hated that stare, the one that said you ruined everything and broke one of the strongest doctors in the hospital.

Having finished his meal, Mark stood up from the table and threw out his trash. He then went to check the surgery board. When he arrived, he found Erica erasing one of his surgeries, and putting up her own.

"Hey, I've had this surgery scheduled for a week," Mark said

"Well, it has to wait. The surgery is not going to save the man's life. I need the OR more than you do. This little girl needs surgery today, and right now all the OR's are full. Yours will be the first one to free up, so I'm taking your spot." Erica explained as she finished writing in her surgery. Mark left to inform his patient of the change in the schedule.

That night, Mark got back to his hotel room and looked around. This was never the life he had wanted for himself. He was hurting everyone he knew he loved, his sister and his parents, as well as people who loved him—Erica, Grace and Abbi. He was not that person. He never wanted to be that person and he begun to realize that everyday he avoided Abbi, Grace and Erica, he became more and more that person.

After wallowing in self pity for a couple of hours, a new thought occurred to him. Mark had become his father. By wanting the life he had before—the life he remembered—he was cheating on his family and leaving them alone to pick up the pieces. Mark had told himself he would never be like his father; he would never be the cause of that much pain for anyone who loved him as much as he had loved his father when his father left him and his mother. With the new realization, Mark picked up his keys and left.

Mark looked around the neighborhood he was in and smiled to himself. It really was a nice one. The sun was setting and the street lights were starting to come on. The kids on the sidewalks all looked as if they were racing to their homes before their parents got upset. Mark pulled the car into the driveway of a brick home with black shutters. From the exterior, the house looked as if all was well with the family that resided there. No one could ever tell, just by looking at the outside, that the family inside was broken and in pain.

He sat in the car, with his head on the steering wheel. He was not quite ready to do what he needed to do. Mark was about to open the driver side door when it happened, the first ray of hope in the past two months broke through. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to a memory that had been locked away…

* * *

Mark had just put Grace to bed, and he was watching his wife place their two month old daughter in her crib. Erica looked up, turned her head and smiled. She put her finger to her lips as she joined Mark in the hallway.

"Hey, is Gracie sleep?" She asked as she pulled the door almost completely closed leaving a crack so they would be able to hear the baby if she needed something.

"Yeah. I had to read two books and chase away any left over monsters, and monsters that apparently followed us here." Mark smiled as they walked to their bedroom. "Did you know we had monsters in the other house?"

"Of course I did. Apparently they only decided to show up whenever you weren't there. I'm not quite sure why that was though."

"Maybe they were afraid of my strength?"

"I doubt it. They probably were scared off by your beauty routine, you are a pretty boy. All those products you use, I'm surprised you haven't melted away." Erica said changing out of her moving clothes.

"That's not nice you know, and I don't use that many products!" Mark said.

"Whatever, you still love me." She smiled.

"It's because I love you that I don't say your heart is as cold as ice," He joked.

"Ha, if my heart's so cold, then you're not getting any tonight."

"I'm kidding, Erica. Your heart is warm and cuddly. Besides, we have to christen the new house." Mark walked over to her and snaked his arms around his waist.

"I know. I would have been very disappointed if you refused to take your comment back. Although, warm and cuddly were not the best words to use. I might just leave you for that." Erica smiled before kissing him on the lips.

"Just because I called you warm and cuddly? You are so hard to please." Mark pouted.

"Stop your pouting you big baby, I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me; you'll never be alone."

"That sounds a little creepy, Erica"

"You know you should really stop talking and bed me already," Erica said planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Who uses the term 'bed' anymore?"

"Shut up."

Mark felt Erica's lips curve into a smile against his own.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Mark got out of the car and made his way up the front steps of the house. He rang the doorbell and waited anxiously on the stoop.

Erica was on the phone when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked out the side window and saw Mark standing, waiting for her to open the door. She ended the call and opened the door. "Hey," she said as she stepped aside allowing him to enter.

"Hi. Where are the girls?" He asked looking around before he crossed the threshold.

"They're upstairs in the play room." Erica closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Mark followed her. She put dishes from dinner into the dishwasher before either of them said anything. "Why are you here? It's been two months and now you're here in the kitchen just standing and not saying anything."

"Did I ever tell you what my greatest fear was Erica?" He asked.

Erica sighed and shook her head. "No you didn't."

He moved closer to where she was standing, but not so close that he would be invading her personal space. "My biggest fear has always been becoming my father and ending up alone. So to avoid that fear I always distanced myself from anyone who ever wanted to get close to me. Really smart for someone who didn't want to be alone right? Here I am now, and I've done to you what I swore I would never do to my family. I don't want to be that person Erica. I don't want to be alone wondering what it would have been like if I tried to be your husband or if I tried to be Abbi and Grace's father. And I've hurt you, by staying away. And I hurt Grace and Abbi by trying not to hurt them. The logic is flawed and it doesn't make sense, I know. And I guess what I'm saying is I'm here now and I want this to work. I need this to work, not for me but for my daughters."

"I've been here, we've been here the entire time Mark," Erica said.

"I know."

"And I know you don't remember, but I told you when we moved into this house that you're stuck with me, you'll never be alone."

"I know that too."

"You know?!" Erica asked surprised. She tried to suppress the urge to jump the man standing across from her.

"Yeah, while I was sitting in the car, I remembered our first night in this house, putting the girls to sleep and our conversation and other things. And let me just say the memory of that night, makes me wonder where the hell you learned to do some of that stuff?" Mark smirked.

Erica rolled her eyes, it was just like him to ruin a potentially sweet moment. Then again neither of them could ever have a real sentimental moment without inserting a joke. "It's a highly guarded state secret."

Mark walked over to Erica, and this time, he did invade her personal space. "I don't remember anything else though. And I'm counting on you to help me through the whole parenting thing. All I remember is that apparently we have a monster infestation."

"We do, but since your pretty ass is back they should be scared to come in the house again." Erica wrapped her arms around Mark's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can do this right?" Mark asked.

Erica rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes, it felt good to have him back in her life. "Yes we can."

Mark began to initiate a kiss but was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of feet running through the house. "Mommy, mommy, can we have ice cream… DADDY!!!" Abbi yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

Erica pulled away from Mark and allowed him to bend down and pick up Abbi. Grace followed her sister into the room, but stayed close by her mother.

"Hi gorgeous," Mark smiled.

"I missed you daddy. Do you 'member now?" Abbi asked.

"I don't remember everything, but I do know I love you and your sister and your mommy." Mark explained.

Abbi wrapped her arms around Marks neck before he put her down. Grace walked over to Mark, and he scooped her up in a hug as well, "Don't leave us again daddy. You made mommy cry." She whispered into his ear.

"I won't."

AN:This is the end. I hope you liked my story. I had fun writing it. I took all the reviews into consideration as far as the ending goes, and came up with this. Not exactly how everyone wanted, but it does bring our favorite family back together. Thanks for reading, and for the reviews.


End file.
